Art Not A Crime
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] [Ch 15: "Hey, apakah kau serius mau melawanku dengan pistol itu?"] Ketika Neji & Gaara berdiri bersama menangani sebuah kasus besar. Dan ketika arwah korban kejahatan yang tak dapat istirahat dengan tenang secara tidak langsung mendekatkan petunjuk kepada Gaara & Neji. Demi apa pun Sakura sangat berharap kasus menyedihkan ini segera rampung. /Requested by Bang Kise Ganteng.
1. Miss Graffiti

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi alur ini sepenuhnya hak cipta Fura.

 **Warning** : OoC, AU, non-canon, absurd, alur secepat yellow flash Konoha(?), etc.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Crime, Friendship, Bromance(?).

 **Rated** : T

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

"Ada polisi! Ayo kita pergi!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir kuda berseru sambil berlari menjatuhkan 'senjata penghiburannya'.

Pemuda dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya menurut dan berlari menyusul Shikamaru, orang yang tadi berseru.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah mobil dengan sirine menyala semakin dekat dengan tempatnya 'menciptakan seni', langsung menjatuhkan kaleng _pylox_ nya.

"Sakura! Ayo kita pergi. Ada polisi patroli." Seru Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan seorang gadis yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sampai akhirnya mobil patroli polisi berhenti di hadapannya, seringaian terpatri di bibir gadis berambut permen kapas.

Tap Tap Tap

Kedua polisi turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis.

"Kau kepergok lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Sebaiknya kau dan teman-temanmu berhenti melukiskan gambar konyol-"

PRANG

Iris kedua polisi itu membesar melihat apa yang dilakukan seniman jalanan dihadapan mereka. Gadis pencipta _graffiti_ itu tanpa sungkan melempar kaleng _pylox_ nya sampai memecahkan lampu mobil polisi.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedua polisi itu mengumpat geram akibat apa yang dilakukan gadis anggota geng anak jalanan itu. Polisi itu pun segera memasuki mobilnya dan mengejarnya. Sakura terus berlari dari kejaran polisi itu. Tidak peduli bahwa kecepatan larinya tak mungkin mampu menandingi kecepatan mobil polisi. Sakura terus berlari sampai di depannya dia melihat keramaian jalanan. Dia tersenyum menyadari tempatnya berlari itu adalah pasar. Di saat mobil yang mengejarnya hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya, Sakura melompati salah satu _stand_ , dan

BRUK

PRANG

Klontang Klontang Klontang

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada barang daganganku?!"

Sakura hanya menyeringai tak mengindahkan teriakan para pedagang yang marah. Jelas saja, yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan adalah menjungkirbalikkan meja barang dagangan penjual aksesoris dan bunyi pecahan itu pastinya _maneki neko_ salah satunya.

Mobil polisi yang mengejar Sakura kini langsung berhenti setelah tumpahan aksesoris dagangan itu menimpa _bumper_ depan. Kemudian salah satu polisi keluar dari mobil.

"Cih, dia lolos lagi."

.

.

.

Sakura yang merasa sudah tak dikejar, kini menghentikan larinya. Dia pun mengambil nafas serakus-rakusnya. Kemudian sebuah sepeda motor dari arah belakangnya berhenti di sampingnya. Sakura yang menoleh pun menghela napas mendapati pengendara sepeda motor di hadapannya.

"Shikamaru dan Kiba pulang duluan. Tadinya kami sempat khawatir kau tertangkap. Tapi ya sesuai kata Shikamaru, kau selalu bisa lolos." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, ayo antar aku pulang." Sahut Sakura yang deru napasnya mulai kembali normal.

Pemilik iris _sapphire blue_ itu pun mulai menyalakan sepeda motornya begitu Sakura menaiki jok belakang.

"Baiklah, besok kita buat mahakarya lagi ya, _Miss Graffiti_."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut bak permen kapas kini membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Melepas penat setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan seharian bersama teman-temannya. Ya seperti itulah Haruno Sakura. Menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan cara yang sama. Tak pernah bosan. Justru tempat tinggalnya lah yang dianggapnya sebagai tempatnya untuk merasa bosan. Yang Sakura sangat harapkan detik ini adalah tak ada siapapun yang mengkritik apa yang dilakukannya untuk hari ini. Namun sepertinya tak mungkin untuknya merasakan kedamaian sepulangnya ke rumah.

"Beraksi sebagai seniman jalanan lagi, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura hanya mengerang mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memberi pertanyaan dengan ekspresi sinis itu padaku?" Balas Sakura sakratis.

"Panggil aku _niisan_ , Sakura! Jangan bersikap tak sopan seperti anak-anak jalanan!"

"Aku bukan anak jalanan, Sasori!"

PLAK

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hai '-'/

Fura kembali dengan fic baru ^w^ *tebar kwaci*

Kali ini GaaSaku. Ini requestnya penname Bang Kise Ganteng(?)

Tapi maaf belum ada Gaaranya. Yang penting sudah ada Sakuranya w

Pertama kali bikin pair ini jadi takut :' *oke ini lebay*

Apakah ini harus lanjut?


	2. Sentimental

**Disclaimer:** Seisi karakter di Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fura cuma memiliki Neji-kun doang(?)

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Sakura menunduk di tepi ranjangnya. Enggan menunjukkan air matanya. Air mata yang dibendungnya sejak mendapat tamparan dari sang kakak kini terlanjur jatuh. Gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang membuka pintu. Dipalingkan lagi wajahnya begitu melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Bukan orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang menamparnya tadi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya di saat wajahnya masih berpaling. Dia masih menahan air mata yang siap jatuh lagi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Maaf kalau aku terlalu ringan tangan padamu. Harusnya aku-"

"Harusnya kau bukan kakakku."

Iris Sasori membulat mendengar selaan Sakura. Sakura kini menoleh memandang Sasori dengan mata yang sembab.

"Aku tidak mau orang sekasar kau menjadi kakakku. Seharusnya aku lahir bukan untuk menjadi adikmu!" Bentak Sakura sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sasori.

Walau bantal itu hanya menghantam tembok di sebelahnya, Sasori tetap merasa dihantam sampai ikut terasa sakitnya. Sasori tahu dia salah. Dia terlalu sentimental. Dan dia menyesalinya. Namun sayang setiap Sasori menyesali sikap buruknya terhadap adiknya, tetap saja direspon dingin oleh adiknya itu. Ya, sebut saja Sakura begini sejak kepergian ibunya 9 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak ibunya pergi meninggalkan ayahnya karena sikap sentimental ayahnya sendiri. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri memang dari ayahnya lah Sasori memiliki sifat yang sama. Begitu sensitif dan kadang tak terkendali, atau lebih tepatnya ringan tangan. Sasori khawatir sikapnya ini juga akan membuat Sakura pergi. Sampai saat ini Sasori hanya mencoba melakukan semuanya seolah semua akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasori tetap selalu takut. Takut manakala Sakura akan pergi akibat sikap buruk kakaknya yang menyayanginya itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berawakan tinggi berjalan dengan langkah panjang di sepanjang koridor. Dalam perjalanannya dia terus melamun.

 _"Jadi lagi-lagi kalian gagal menangkap mereka?"_

 _"Maafkan kami, Shisui-sama. Keempat seniman jalanan yang terkenal di sekitar Konoha Street itu memang terlalu nekat sekaligus solid dalam menghindari kejaran kami."_

Shisui terus memikirkan kata-kata anak buahnya. Kepala polisi di Konoha itu tak habis pikir, kesulitan macam apa yang dialami setiap polisi yang ditugaskannya untuk memberi efek jera pada oknum anak muda perusak fasilitas kota itu.

Kemudian seorang anggota polisi di sebelah Shisui memecah lamunannya.

"Orang yang anda panggil sudah di dalam, Shisui- _sama_." Ucap Aburame Shino, anggota polisi kepada pemimpinnya.

Shisui pun mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu ruangan yang sejak tadi menjadi tujuannya.

Cklek

"Kau sudah datang, Rei Gaara?" Ujar Shisui sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Shisui, aku harap kau bisa langsung bicara. Kasus macam apa yang membuatku ditransfer untuk menjalani tugas di kotamu ini?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

Shisui tetap merespon sikap dingin pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, jangan bilang kau masih belum rela melepas jabatanmu sebagai Kepala Polisi Suna, Gaara. Sebaiknya coba saja terima tugasmu disini dengan suka cita." Sahut Shisui tetap mencoba santai.

"Jadi, apa jawaban untuk pertanyaanku?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mendapat desakan pertanyaan hanya membuat Shisui menghela napas. Pasrah pada sikap temannya yang tak suka basa-basi itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi begini. Ada kumpulan seniman jalanan yang suka membuat lukisan graffiti aneh nan mengganggu di lingkungan Konoha Street. Mereka membuat banyak gambar-gambar aneh dan tentu saja itu membuat walikota mendapat keluhan dari warganya. Dan dari situlah kepolisian kami mendapat tugas ini. Karena selalu gagal, jadilah dikirimnya kau kemari, Rei Gaara." Jelas Shisui panjang lebar.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti. Hanya ada deru nafas terengah dari Shisui baru saja bicara panjang lebar dengan Gaara. Bahkan Gaara hanya mengerjapkan mata dalam hening.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Uchiha Shisui." Celetuk Gaara sambil berbalik hendak beranjak dari ruangan.

Namun tangan Shisui meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"A-aku tidak bercanda. Mungkin kedengarannya bodoh tapi, bisakah kau tetap membantu disini, Mantan Kepala Polisi Suna?"

.

.

.

"Aku menerima jabatan Kepala Polisi Suna Non-Aktif demi tugas aneh ini, huh? Bagaimana bisa kepolisian Konoha itu tak mampu menangkap sekumpulan seniman jalanan perusuh itu?! Misi ini bisa menjatuhkan reputasiku." Gerutu Gaara selama mengemudikan mobilnya.

Di dalam mobilnya, dia tidak sedang berseragam dinas. Dia hanya memakai pakaian casual. Dia akan resmi berpakaian kepolisian Konoha besok.

Di persimpangan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyebrang di depannya. Segera pemilik iris _azure_ itu menginjak pedal rem. Seseorang yang menyebrang itu pun secara spontan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya akibat terkejut. Gaara langsung keluar mobil untuk melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, bunyi rem mobilmu membuat kaget saja." Gerutu penyebrang sambil memunguti barangnya yang jatuh.

Segera Gaara ikut berjongkok dan membantu gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu.

"Harusnya kau hati-hati. Sudah jelas di perempatan ini banyak mobil." Celetuk Gaara ketus.

Sakura langsung mendongak dan melihat ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hey! Kalau kau tahu di perempatan ini ramai, kenapa masih nyaris menabrak orang?!" Sahut Sakura sakratis.

Gaara yang baru saja membantu memasuki barang bawaan gadis itu ke kantong plastik, langsung balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa jadi salahkan aku? Aku jalan di saat lampu hijau baru menyala, kau ingat?! Lagipula untuk apa kau pergi belanja sendirian di mall yang jalanannya ramai begini?" Gaara tetap membela diri.

Gaara sadari Sakura baru saja dari mall begitu melihat kantong plastik belanjaan yang bertulisan 'Konoha Mall'

Sakura langsung mengerjapkan mata. Diarahkannya iris _emerald_ itu pada tiang lampu lalu lintas yang kini menyala merah. Dia sadari mungkin pemuda itu benar. Sakura pun kembali membereskan isi belanjaannya sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Ya-yasudah. Anggap saja aku salah. Dan lupakan soal kau yang hampir menabrakku. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura tergagap malu.

'Hn, memang kau yang salah.'

Kemudian Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat begitu merasakan wajahnya memanas akibat malu. Malu karena sudah marah-marah di saat salah, dan mungkin juga malu karena sudah dipermalukan secara pasif oleh seseorang yang

 _Kakkoi?_

Tapi setelah Gaara kembali memasuki mobilnya begitu Sakura pergi, Gaara melamun.

'Tapi, kenapa isi belanjaannya begituan semua?' Batin Gaara kembali mengingat isi barang yang Sakura bawa.

Benar saja, pada saat Gaara membereskan belanjaan gadis itu, yang Gaara lihat hanya berlusin _caps_ , _marker_ , dan beberapa pasang _gloves_. Untuk apa seorang gadis pergi belanja barang seperti itu, mungkin itu yang dibingungkan oleh Gaara saat ini.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hai '-')/

Fura mo kasih tau aja kalo caps itu mata pylox oke '-')b

Ah ya, terimakasih smua yang sudah baca, review, fav, & follow. Berhubung semua reviewers chapter lalu log in, jadi balasannya di PM ya minna ^-^

Arigatou minna-san!


	3. Failed

**Disclaimer:** Dibanding copas cerita, menuliskan lamunan khayalan gaje sendiri lebih seru menurutku. Jadi ceritanya murni buatanku. Karakternya lah yang bukan punyaku '-')v

 **Balasan Review:**

 **EchaNM:** Baca PM

 **Guest:** Hey kamu penasaran? Ini sudah Fura lanjut. Maaf kalau aneh ya XD

 **Bang Kise Ganteng:** Baca PM

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Cklek

"Sakura? A-ayo masuk." Titah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini tergerai di sepanjang punggungnya.

Kemudian Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dikeluarkannya isi salah satu kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ino yang sudah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan temannya selanjutnya hanya berlalu sambil menghela napas.

'Pria menyebalkan. Beraninya mempermalukan aku di perempatan lampu merah.'

Bletak

"Aduh, kenapa kau-"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGABAIKANKU YANG SEJAK TADI MEMANGGILMU DARI ARAH DAPUR, JIDAT?!" Bentak Ino usai memberi jitakan di kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia hanya melamun kini mendesis. Mulutnya kini melantunkan kutukan untuk orang yang membuatnya memikirkannya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tadi nyaris menabraknya. Menjengkelkan memang.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Ino mencoba bersabar saat mengulang pertanyaannya yang sejak tadi tak didengar Sakura.

"Ck, kau memanggil cuma untuk menanyakan itu. Yasudah buat apa saja yang layak minum!" Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Ino pun kembali beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang kini sibuk menggambar sketsa di atas kanvas.

"Kau habis belanja lagi?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Iris _emerald_ nya diarahkan pada seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan piyama. Kini pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hn, kau bilang hari ini kita senang-senang lagi kan?" Sakura mengingatkan.

Naruto pun membulatkan mulutnya pertanda ingat. Tak lama, Ino tiba membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir _green tea_. Baru saat Ino meletakkan dua cangkir itu, Naruto meraih satu.

Ctak

"Ittai.."

"Aku buat dua untukku dan Sakura!" Bentak Ino pada Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kau ini pelit sekali. Kepada sepupu sendiri jangan pelit, Ino- _chan_." Lirih Naruto sambil mengusap punggung tangannya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan oleh sendok teh.

"Kalau aku pelit, kau pasti tetap tinggal di Amerika dan tak akan pernah tinggal di rumahku bahkan walau ibumu yang memintanya, Naruto." Sahut Ino santai.

Naruto hanya manyun dan berjalan ke dapur hendak mengambil minumnya sendiri. Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala melihat dua sepupu yang tak akur itu.

"Pipimu kenapa, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengusap pipinya. Dia melirik Ino sejenak dan kembali beralih pada sketsa gambarnya. Enggan menjawab.

"Sasori- _niisan_ melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Ino ragu.

Kemudian sebuah rengkuhan membulatkan mata Sakura. Ino merengkuhnya sambil berucap lirih.

"Tenanglah, dia kakak yang baik. Aku yakin dia tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu." Ino mencoba meyakinkan.

Kemudian iris _emerald_ yang membulat itu berubah sayu.

'Andai kau benar, Ino. Andai aku mengerti alasannya melakukan itu. Andai aku tak pernah berada di posisi seperti ini.'

.

.

.

"Hey, kapan kau akan selesai dengan itu?!" Cibir Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba jengkel.

Benar saja, sudah sejak tadi siang Shikamaru bersama Kiba berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha Street dan sedikit-sedikit mampir ke cafe untuk minum minuman hangat. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya semakin jengkel terutama sejak Kiba terus memainkan kaleng _pylox_ di genggamannya untuk menggambar-gambar di dinding rumah orang.

"Ssst! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menciptakan seni yang indah?!" Sahut Kiba ketus.

Dia tak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang menatap datar di belakangnya. Masih terlalu sibuk dengan graffiti yang sedang digambarnya. Seolah lupa kalau dia dan Shikamaru sudah berencana untuk menjemput Naruto dan Sakura untuk memulai 'aksi' mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

BUK

Kiba yang merasa mendengar suara benturan langsung meneguk ludah. Berpikir untuk menoleh, tapi ragu. Sampai akhirnya dia berani menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan posisi tangan terangkat seolah hendak mengayunkan balok kayu panjang ke arahnya. Begitu Kiba menoleh, pemuda yang memegang balok kayu itu menyeringai. Diurungkannya niat untuk memukul Kiba. Kiba membulatkan mata melihat Shikamaru yang terkapar di sebelah kaki pelaku pemukulan.

"Shikamaru!" Seru Kiba sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu meraih kerah bajunya.

"Temanmu itu pingsan. Sebaiknya kalian ikut aku." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik Kiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa kaki dari tempat Kiba membuat graffiti.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Teriak Kiba berontak.

Namun pemberontakannya berhenti begitu melihat pemuda berambut merah itu menunjukkan kartu identitas kepolisian atas nama Rei Gaara.

'Ck, kita tertangkap.'

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Fura akui chapter ini pendek. Alur yang konon secepat Yellow Flash Konoha malah jadi selamban Siputnya Tsunade.. *diguyur lendir beracun(?)*

Maafkan semua kekurangan Fura selama penulisan ini. Termasuk kamu yang baru ganti penname! *nunjuk yg request fic*

Oke sekian A.N gajenya, trimakasih banyak yang sudah RnR dan juga Fav/Fol. Fura usahakan bisa update cepat dengan words yang semakin banyak. *deep bow*

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	4. Caught

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fura cuma buat cerita Art Not A Crime aja.

Berikut balasan review chapter lalu.

EchaNM: Baca PM

Bang Kise Ganteng: Baca PM

Ha neul: Gomen, baru update. Makasih reviewnya tapi ini tak serapih author-senpai di sana. Maaf juga belum bisa buat yang lebih panjang. Buat RnR-nya, arigatou gozaimasu! Lain kali kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, tolong komentarnya ya, supaya terus semakin rapih. ^-^)b

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Argghh kenapa sms-ku tak dibalas? Inuzuka Kiba menyebalkan!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah sejam dia dan Sakura menunggu untuk dijemput Kiba yang katanya mau menjemput. Sudah cukup lama juga sejak Naruto mengirimi Kiba sms, namun tak ada balasan. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau begitu aku telepon Shikamaru saja," ujar Sakura yang dibalas cibiran Naruto.

'Kenapa tidak dari tadi?!' batin Naruto sewot.

"Halo, Shikamaru, kau dimana?"

[Menurutmu setelah membuat _graffiti_ yang merusak pemandangan di Konoha Street, dimana para seniman jalanan berlabuh?]

"..." Sakura diam. Dia duga bukan suara pemilik ponsel yang didengarnya.

[Pemilik ponsel ini sedang mendekam di kantor polisi. Salahkan dia yang merusak fasilitas publik]

Nut Nut Nut

Sakura menganga bingung usai berakhirnya pembicaraan telepon. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura pun menggoyangkan bahu kiri Sakura.

"Hey, kau kenapa, _ttebayou_?"

"Polisi berhasil menangkap Shikamaru dan Kiba"

.

.

.

"Lepaskan teman kami!" desis Sakura sambil menatap tajam pada polisi yang menahan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Kini Sakura dan Naruto tiba di Kantor Polisi Konoha. Para polisi berperawakan tinggi itu hanya diam tak mengindahkan pandangan dingin Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sang kepala polisi datang.

"Kau ingin menjemput teman-temanmu? Atau, kau ingin mengakui kesalahanmu yang sudah berkomplotan dengan mereka untuk merusak kenyamanan kota, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Shisui tau itu? Selama ini Sakura dan tiga temannya itu selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk teridentifikasi sebagai bagian dari kelompok itu. Sakura menggertak giginya geram. Dia ingin membantah tak peduli sebesar apa kebohongan yang akan dia luncurkan.

"Aku sudah membuat teman-temanmu mengatakan semuanya. Orang-orang seperti kalian harus ditindak tegas. Masalah kecil bisa jadi yang paling memuakkan hanya karena ulah kalian" Shisui menatap Sakura tajam. "Seniman jalanan hanyalah sampah. Kalian tidak diperlukan. Karena bagi Konoha, seni itu adalah sebuah tindak kriminal yang patut untuk dimus-"

BUG

BRUK

Kini tubuh Uchiha itu terkapar di atas lantai dingin kantor kepolisian. Darah mengalir di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya merasakan emosi kemarahan seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis yang baru saja memukulnya. Tapi tanpa Shisui sadari, semua itu tak ada artinya dibandingkan rasa sakit Sakura saat mendengarnya. Tak ada siapa pun yang tahu itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap nanar pemilik iris _emerald_ yang baru saja memukul rekan kerjanya.

.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku bertanya" ujar Gaara sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura yang sejak tadi dibawa ke ruangan 'mantan kepala polisi Suna' itu hanya duduk di seberang sofa ruangan Gaara sambil menunduk dalam. Pemuda beriris _azure_ itu pun bersiap memberikan pertanyaan pertama.

"Kau yang selama ini bersama teman-temanmu meneror kenyamanan kota khususnya sekitar Konoha Street?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Gaara hendak memberikan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau melakukannya setiap malam dan selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi?"

"Hn" gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Dan apakah kau perempuan yang ku temui waktu itu? Maksudku, kau perempuan yang membawa belanjaan berupa _caps pylox_ dan sebagainya yang hampir aku tabrak kan?"

Perlahan, Sakura mendongak. Mencoba melihat untuk memastikan apa pertanyaan itu benar adanya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedua iris hijau itu bertemu. Kemudian Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan dan sedikit mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan.

"Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan terakhir. Sesuai apa yang kulihat, apakah kau pelaku pemukulan kepala polisi yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku?"

"Ka-kau tidak mengerti!"

Kemudian Gaara ikut berdiri melihat Sakura bangun dari duduknya sambil membantah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan polisi penegak kebenaran dan seorang seniman perusuh yang liar bisa saling mengerti, huh?!" Gaara menatap sinis Sakura. Sakura yang tetap tegap membela diri hanya membuang pandangan. Enggan bertemu pandang dengan polisi angkuh di hadapannya.

"Semua orang punya alasan untuk apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan kau tidak kenal aku. Kau tidak pernah tau alasan aku melakukan semua itu. Dan lagi, seni bukanlah kasus kejahatan yang pantas untuk diberantas!" Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara. Tidak peduli pada tatapan penuh kejut dari sejumlah polisi yang berada di dalam kantor itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bungkam menatap datar iris _emerald_ penuh kilat di hadapannya.

"Ya, itu artinya aku juga punya alasan untuk menangkapmu. Kakashi- _san_ , masukkan dia bersama dua temannya ke tahanan" titah Gaara yang membuat Sakura mengepal tangannya geram sampai akhirnya dua polisi di antara sejumlah polisi itu memborgol kedua tangan Sakura.

"Cih, kau tidak mungkin menangkapku! Aku hanya menggambar _graffiti_ di tembok-tembok jalan dan hukuman ini yang aku terima? Ini tidak adil!" Sakura mendecih tak terima.

"Hn, katakan itu lagi di pengadilan nanti"

"Percuma! Seadil apapun hukum yang kau coba tegakkan, aku tak akan mengatakan apa pun di sana. Karena sampai kapan pun, Haruno Sakura tak akan pernah mendapatkan keadilannya!" Sakura terengah-engah. Dia membentak dengan memaksakan kemampuan suaranya sendiri. Dia terlanjur emosi pada ketidakmengertian polisi muda di hadapannya.

"Yang benar saja, kalau kau tak mau diadili atau pun ditangkap, kenapa coba membela dua tahanan itu? Kalau kau tidak mau ini terjadi, sudah sewajarnya kau mengabaikan mereka demi terbebas dari situasi seperti ini" Gaara hanya berbalik memunggungi Sakura. Mengangkat tangan kanan mengisyaratkan kedua polisi yang menahannya segera membawanya pergi.

"Baka!" Gaara tersentak. Tanpa berbalik melihat Sakura, Gaara tetap mendengar lanjutan ucapan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Di ambang pintu kantor Gaara, Sakura berkata dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba adalah sahabatku. Adalah hal paling bodoh jika aku meninggalkan mereka hanya demi terhindar dari hukuman bodoh ini. Kau tidak tau aku. Selain mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang mau tau dan mau peduli soal aku!" ujar Sakura lirih. Setelah beberapa lama membuat Gaara yang sempat mematung jadi menunduk dalam, Sakura melangkah pergi mengikuti arah polisi yang menggiringnya ke tahanan.

.

.

.

"Halo,"

[Apakah anda Haruno Sasori? Saya Uchiha Shisui kepala polisi Suna. Bisakah anda hadir dalam pengadilan besok untuk menjadi saksi atas pelanggaran yang selama ini dilakukan Haruno Sakura?]

" _Na-nani_? Sakura kenapa?"

[Besok akan dijelaskan. Jadi, bisakah besok anda-]

" _Gomen_. Aku tidak sedang di rumah. Aku masih ada urusan kantor besok. _Gomen_ , aku tidak bisa.." Sasori memejamkan matanya penuh penyesalan walau mustahil dilihat oleh Sakura dan orang di seberang telepon. Jujur, Sasori khawatir. Namun waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat.

[ _Wakatta_. Tapi, tidak adakah pihak keluarga Sakura yang bisa datang besok?]

" _Etto_.."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Minna, maaf Fura baru update. Entah kenapa banyak libur malah bikin ide cerita jadi mampet U,U

Tapi Fura berterimakasih pada kalian yg sudah RnR & FnF. Terutama Bang Kise Ganteng yang request fic ini yampon Fura jadi merasa bersalah karena bikin nunggu ,

Arigatou, minna!

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Surprised

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Garis cerita dalam fict ini milik Fura.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

" _Wakatta_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ " Uchiha Shisui mengakhiri percakapan telepon. Usai menempatkan gagang telepon kembali pada tempat semula, dia menghela napas. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhatikan percakapan telepon dari dalam sel tahanan kepolisian Konoha. Seolah mereka tau apa yang dikatakan Sasori saat percakapan telepon.

"Haruno- _san_ , tidak adakah pihak keluargamu yang bisa hadir pada saat pengadilan nanti?" tanya Shisui setengah lirih. Sakura yang hanya duduk bersandar di pojok sel tahanan hanya mendongak ke arahnya. Iris _emerald_ gadis itu menatap kilat. Tak lama, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sebelum berkata.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa,"

Perlahan, Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Sakura. Berbatas jeruji besi yang membatasi tahanan pria dan wanita, Shikamaru meraih pundak Sakura. Sela-sela jeruji cukup lebar untuk membuat tangan Shikamaru meraih pundak sahabatnya itu. Tak lama, iris _onyx_ nya membulat melihat gadis yang memalingkan wajah itu terisak.

"Sakura?" gumam Shikamaru khawatir.

Bruk

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai merah _maroon_ berlari terengah-engah di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sejak keluar dari _lift_ , matanya diarahkan untuk menemukan kamar rawat yang ditujunya. Sampai akhirnya didapatinya pintu kamar rawat nomor 26C.

Cklek

Bukan, pemuda itu bukan Haruno Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ yang baru memasuki ruangan serba putih dengan aroma obat yang menyeruak kini berjalan mendekati seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Begitu tubuhnya sudah berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang, kelopak pelindung manik _emerald_ di hadapannya perlahan terbuka, memunculkan tatapan sendu gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Perlahan, Gaara meraih salah satu telapak tangan Sakura yang punggung tangannya terpasang pipa infus. Walau genggaman tangannya sempat bergetar, Gaara berusaha untuk tetap menahan tangan gadis itu diantara kedua tangannya dengan kokoh. Gaara tidak mengerti. Beginikah ketidakadilan yang pernah gadis itu maksudkan? Terjun ke dunia bebas aturan dan menciptakan seni jalanan dengan liarnya, itulah akibat dari kesepian yang selalu dialami Sakura. Baru Gaara sadari betapa teganya Haruno Sasori. Baru Gaara sadari betapa teganya sosok ayah yang meninggalkan ibu Sakura hingga Sakura harus menghadapi sisa hidupnya bersama kakaknya yang egois. Sayang? Tentu saja Sasori memang menyayangi Sakura. Namun rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan Sasori dihadirkan dengan cara yang salah. Sasori bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupan Sakura sebagai walinya sejak mereka tak tinggal bersama orangtua mereka. Tapi haruskah Sasori membuat Sakura kesepian? Itulah ketidakadilan yang selama ini Sakura rasakan. Dan Gaara menyesal baru menyadari semua itu sekarang. Terhitung enam hari untuk membuat Gaara menemukan beragam bukti dan latar belakang Sakura melakukan semua itu. Sudah berlalu juga hari dimana Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, dan Shikamaru diadili. Walau Sakura tidak hadir karena masih dirawat di rumah sakit pada saat pengadilan, Gaara akhirnya bisa mengerti. Dan di sinilah Gaara. Pertama kalinya setelah adu argumen yang terakhir kali di kantor polisi, Gaara bertatap muka kembali dengan Sakura.

"Hey, dokter bilang kau bisa pulang sore ini. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Gaara memulai percakapan. Sakura yang tadinya terbaring kini mencoba bangun untuk duduk bersandar dibantu Gaara.

"Cih, pulang atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya. Aku akan tetap merasa kesepian," sahut Sakura ketus disusul helaan napas kasar. Bibir ranumnya mengerucut sebal. Dirinya tidak heran juga pada Sasori yang tak kunjung menjenguknya. Bukan hal yang tabu, pikirnya.

Gaara yang sudah bosan dengan pernyataan gadis itu yang selalu terkesan monoton hanya memutar bola matanya acuh. Kemudian dibukanya tas ransel yang sejak tadi melingkar di pundak kanannya, dan dia pun meraih sesuatu.

"Aku harap kau lapar. Temari- _neesan_ memintaku membawakan ini untukmu," ujar Gaara sambil mengacungkan sekotak bento. Sakura segera menerimanya dan menggumamkan kata wah begitu membuka tutupnya. "Dia bilang itu untuk gadis pelukis jalanan yang pingsan di sel tahanan. Itu sebutan yang cocok untukmu, bukan?" goda Gaara yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari pemilik manik _emerald_. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sakura langsung mulai mencoba satu suapan.

"Namaku Gaara. Rei Gaara," Sakura yang sedang mengunyah suapan pertama kini berpaling menoleh Gaara. Kemudian kelopak mata gadis itu mengerjap sebentar. Dan segera suapan pertama itu ditelannya.

"Ah iya, segitu sopannya aku sampai tak ingat untuk mempedulikan nama orang yang memberikanku makanan ini," celetuk Sakura sambil tertawa hambar dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Gaara- _san_ ," imbuhnya sambil melanjutkan makan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Gaara tertegun. Gaara diam tak bergeming sejak melihat Sakura tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Pertama kalinya dia melihat gadis yang kesepian itu menunjukkan senyum cerianya. Senyum yang sangat terkesan manis hingga membuat Gaara dapat merasakan pipinya merona sekarang ini. Setelah beberapa lama mengendalikan degup jantungnya, Gaara berpaling dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Lima belas menit lagi kau akan pulang. Aku menunggumu di kantin rumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Gaara setelah meraih knop pintu.

.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siang -menjelang sore- kini berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Gadis ini tetap berjalan meski penampilannya yang masih mengenakan seragam pasien menjadi perhatian bagi sejumlah orang di ruang tunggu.

"Cih, dia mau antar aku pulang ke rumah?! Enak saja, lebih baik aku mampir ke rumah-"

Set

"HEY KAU MAU BAWA AKU KEMANA?!" teriak Sakura pada seorang pria bertato _ai_ yang berjalan sambil menyeretnya.

"Tentu saja ke tempat parkir," jawab Gaara kalem.

Sakura menghela napas kasar sebelum benar-benar menuruti permintaan pemuda itu untuk memasuki sedan hitam ini. Sakura sadari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan memperhatikannya. Namun Sakura tetap pasrah mengingat dia masih enggan menanggung malu jika dirinya yang masih berpakaian ala pasien ini berlari dari kejaran pemuda blasteran panda-manusia yang hendak mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Gaara yang turun dari mobilnya disusul Sakura, kini berjalan memasuki kawasan elit dengan sebuah rumah bercat putih yang berdiri kokoh di sana. Mata _azure_ nya menyusuri setiap sisi rumah dengan Sakura yang mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya.

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

"Di-dikunci?!" gumam Sakura panik. "Dimana petugas keamanan?" Sakura menoleh ke arah pos _security_ yang tadi dilewatinya.

"Tidak ada siapapun di pos _security_ saat aku tadi lewat sana, Sakura- _san_ ," ujar Gaara yang membuat Sakura kembali menatap pintu dan mencoba mengetuknya.

" _Niisan_! Sasori- _niisan_!" seru Sakura sambil terus mengetuk pintu. "Ck, tumben sekali rumah ini sepi. Sesepi apapun keadaannya pasti ada satu satpam di sana," gumam Sakura bingung.

Gaara yang berjalan ke sisi rumah melihat taman halaman depan rumah ini. Pemuda beriris _azure_ itu memicingkan matanya membaca tulisan pada papan yang terpasang dengan patok di atas tanah taman.

[TANAH INI DISITA ATAS KETERLIBATAN PEMILIK DALAM KASUS KORUPSI

Ttd.

Akasuna Corp.]

Gaara meneguk ludah usai membacanya.

'Sa-sasori- _niisan_?'

Bruk

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Aih, Sakura pingsan again. U,U *timpuk Sasori pake pisang*

Oke semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya ^-^)/ Fura baru beli pulsa '3')a

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. Strange

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fura hanya pinjam nama.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Matahari sudah nampak dari ufuk timur. Sinar matahari pagi pun masuk menusuk kaca jendela kamar serba hijau telur asin ini. Cahaya yang masuk membias memberikan rasa silau di mata gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang masih terpejam ini. Dan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, segera terpicing sendiri oleh silau sinar matahari yang masuk. Haruno Sakura yang baru terbangun kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar. Sambil mengucek ujung kelopak mata, Sakura bergumam.

"Dimana aku?"

Sakura turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu berjalan menuruni tangga rumah yang masih dia bingungkan siapa pemiliknya. Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, diedarkannya pandangan ke seisi rumah serba hijau telur asin ini. Sampai akhirnya seseorang meraih pundaknya dari belakang membuatnya sedikit bergedik kaget.

"Sakura- _san_ sudah bangun?" tanya sosok itu membuat Sakura menghadap ke arahnya.

"E-eh? Dimana aku? Dan si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura ragu. Membuat gadis bersurai kuning kecokelatan di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Namaku Temari. Ayo, sebaiknya kau makan dulu!" titah gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

'Temari? Nama yang tidak asing,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

 _"Aku harap kau lapar. Temari-neesan memintaku membawakan ini untukmu,"_

Temari yang sudah beberapa menit menarik Sakura kini menghentikan langkahnya di dekat meja makan. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya begitu melihat makanan buatannya masih tertata rapih sejak ditinggalkan Gaara yang pergi kerja setelah sempat sarapan. Tapi kemudian senyuman itu memudar begitu gadis di belakangnya menarik paksa tangannya yang sempat digenggamnya.

"Aaa~ apakah kau benar-benar kakaknya Gaara?" tanya Sakura menatap Temari yang masih mengerjapkan mata bingung.

Kemudian, Temari mengangguk. Temari mengambil roti tawar di atas meja makan dan mengolesinya dengan mentega. Kemudian digerakkannya tangannya untuk menuang susu kemasan kotak ke dalam gelas kaca. Setelah semuanya selesai, matanya kembali memandang Sakura.

"Makanlah. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang ingin kau tahu setelah kau kenyang," Temari mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan Sakura melakukannya.

" _Ano_ , aku tidak butuh cerita darimu. A-aku mau bicara dengan Gaara langsung, apakah bisa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Temari yang sedang mengelap meja makan kini menoleh memandang gadis beriris _emerald_. Kemudian Temari menggedikkan bahu mengiyakan.

"Ya, kau tau kau bisa melakukannya hanya jika dia sudah pulang bekerja, _oke_?" Sakura pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Huft, dimana panda tanpa alis itu?!" umpat Sakura yang merutuki keterlambatan Gaara pulang dari kantor polisi. Sesibuk itukah seorang polisi di kota ini? Seramai itukah penjahat kota yang menyita waktu para polisi? Sakura membatin sendiri.

Jam dinding ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.36. Bahkan Temari sudah membujuk Sakura untuk menunggu bicara dengan Gaara besok dan segera tidur. Temari ingin menceritakan hal yang ingin Sakura tahu namun Sakura bersikeras ingin mendengarnya dari Gaara. Mungkin Sakura sangat ingin menyalahkan sikap Gaara yang memilih membawa Sakura ke rumah ini.

Mata _emerald_ itu semakin sayu. Sakura sudah sangat mengantuk duduk di atas sofa ini. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup.

.

.

.

Cklek

" _Tadaima_ ~ eh?" Gaara mengerjapkan mata bingung. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari menatap gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang terbaring horizontal di atas sofa panjang. Kemudian pemuda beriris _azure_ itu berjalan ke laci baju dekat tangga menuju lantai atas. Diambilnya sehelai selimut.

Syut

Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ itu. Matanya menatap gemas pada sosok gadis yang tertidur berselimutkan selimut yang baru digelarnya di atas tubuh gadis yang sedang tertidur.

"Sasori- _niisan_ , kau dimana?" gumam Sakura yang mengigau. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat senyum Gaara memudar digantikan kepalan tangannya yang kini mengerat geram.

.

.

.

Bruk

" _Ittai_ ~ eh?" Sakura yang sempat meringis akibat terjatuh dari sofa di saat sedang tidur nyenyak langsung memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang tertidur di _single sofa_ yang berada di seberang meja ruang tamu.

Kemudian iris _emerald_ itu beralih memandang selimut biru tebal yang baru disadarinya sudah menghangatkan saat-saat tidurnya. Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, dan tanpa disadari pipinya merona menimbang kemungkinan Gaara lah yang menyelimutinya semalam.

"Dia tidur di atas sofa setelah menyelimutiku yang tanpa sengaja tidur akibat menunggunya semalaman? Cih, _sok_ manis sekali dia," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Pandangan gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08.05 dan bersamaan itu juga indera pendengarannya mendapati derap langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga dari lantai atas.

"Ck, aku terlambat" gerutu Temari sambil terus melangkah sambil memeriksa isi tasnya memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. "Gaara! Sakura! Aku pamit pergi!" seru Temari yang sudah dekat dengan pintu dan saat itu juga Sakura beranjak menghentikannya.

"Temari- _san_ , kau akan meninggalkanku di sini dengan Gaara- _san_?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Sakura bertanya sambil terus memandang bergantian pada Temari dan Gaara yang masih terbaring di sofa. Temari terkekeh mengerti.

"Kau di sini saja, ya. Masaklah sesuatu untuk kalian makan. Aku harus pergi dan aku akan terlambat. Jangan khawatirkan Gaara karena terlepas dari itu semua, dialah yang mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Temari yang masih membuat Sakura bingung. Temari menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Begini, inilah yang tak ingin kau dengar dariku dan ingin kau dengar darinya walau tak mungkin juga dia akan mengatakannya padamu. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia membawamu tinggal sementara di sini selagi dia urus semua laporan mengenai ditangkapnya kakakmu. Gaara bekerja sama dengan sejumlah pihak berwenang untuk memastikan kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Gaara bukan polisi yang asal adil saja. Dia adalah pelurus kesalahan dan akan membuat 'tersangka' pun merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan adalah hanya berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja," jelas Temari sambil tersenyum. Dan matanya membulat terkejut melihat respon Sakura di hadapannya. Sakura menunduk. Perlahan tangannya digunakan untung mengusap air matanya. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Polisi muda yang mengadilinya bahkan mencoba memastikan bahwa kakaknya akan tetap baik-baik saja. Sakura mana tahu kalau alasan Gaara pulang malam adalah kasus kakaknya itu? Polisi, sebuah profesi yang selama ini ingin Sakura lawan dengan keberaniannya membuat kerusuhan kota dan kabur dari kejaran para polisi sebagai kesenangan dan hiburan belaka. Siapa yang tahu bahwa seorang polisi juga yang menolong Sakura di saat keadaan keluarganya sedang seperti ini? Sakura mana tahu kalau polisi ketus dan dingin itu punya rencana sendiri untuk kakaknya?

"Baiklah, Temari- _san_. Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Sakura sebelum menerima pelukan dari Temari. Setelah menenangkan Sakura dengan rengkuhannya, Temari pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Krucuk krucuk krucuk

Perut Sakura berbunyi. Dia merasa tak punya alasan untuk tak memasak.

.

.

.

Bruk

Sakura terjatuh saat berdiri di atas kursi untuk mengambil daun teh di laci atas dapur. Beberapa lama mengaduh sakit, didengarnya derap langkah mendekat.

"Tema- Sakura- _san_?" gumam Gaara terkejut.

Sakura segera bangun dan mendirikan lagi kursinya. Gaara yang mendekat mengusap tengkuknya bingung selama memandang seisi dapur. Iris _azure_ nya membulat melihat dua piring nasi ditemani sup rumput laut tertata rapih di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Memasak," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Dan apakah itu buatanmu?" Gaara menunjuk menu di atas meja. Dan tak butuh waktu lama membuatnya ber-oh ria pasca Sakura mengangguk. Diambilnya sepiring nasi dengan sup di sana.

Suasana hening kali ini. Di dapur hanya terdengar suara sendok yang bersenggolan dengan piring. Baik Sakura mau pun Gaara, tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Sakura berpikir Gaara butuh sarapan untuk melepas lelahnya yang mungkin belum hilang akibat tidur larut malam. Iris _emerald_ nya terus memperhatikan Gaara yang mulai menyuapkan makan paginya. Sakura melakukan itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap piring.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Dia bertanya tanpa melepas fokusnya pada sup rumput laut yang dimakannya.

"Huh?" tanya Sakura spontan. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya konsentrasi dalam mencerna pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Pemilik manik _azure_ meletakkan sendoknya. Menoleh ke arah Sakura tanpa beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidur di sofa seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku sampai menungguku semalaman itu?" tanya Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menunduk. Tangannya memainkan ujung apron hijaunya. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang pantas untuk ditanyakannya sekarang mengingat ada sejumlah cerita yang sudah didengarnya dari Temari.

"Err, aku mau tanya, ke-kenapa kau mau...menolongku seperti ini?"

Gaara berbalik kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepada makan paginya. Seolah sup rumput laut itu lebih menarik dari pembuatnya. Sakura mendekat ke meja makan, melepas apron dan ikut duduk di kursi seberang Gaara dengan berbatas meja makan, menunggu jawaban. Pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ menghela napas.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mempertanyakan alasan kebaikan seseorang," jawab Gaara datar.

Sakura menggeleng sambil menatap kilat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku tak mengerti," gumam Sakura membuat Gaara balik menatapnya. "Kau ingat aku kan? Aku gadis perusuh kota yang dikejar-kejar kepolisian dan kau berhasil menangkapku. Setelah semua itu kau masih mau tau tentangku, membantuku, bahkan membawaku tinggal di sini sedangkan kau bekerja sendiri di luar sana untuk mengurus kasus kakakku? Ini kebaikan yang tak masuk akal!"

"Haruno Sakura, aku bukan seorang polisi yang setelah kasus berakhir, kemudian membiarkan setiap orang yang sudah berurusan denganku jadi asal lepas begitu saja. Aku ini orang yang ingin benar-benar memastikan bahwa setiap kasus berakhir, semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja tak terkecuali kau. Itu sebabnya aku turut membantu masalah kakakmu yang membuat tanah kediamanmu itu disita. Yang aku lakukan hanya membuat setiap orang merasa baik-baik saja," jelas Gaara sebelum mendapati iris _emerald_ di hadapannya membulat. Sakura menunduk lagi. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya yang sejak tadi di atas meja. Dia jadi teringat kakaknya, kasus kakaknya, dan semuanya. Ingin _liquid_ bening di sana diteteskannya namun yang dia bisa lakukan hanya berucap lirih.

"Sebagai seorang polisi, kau terlalu aneh. Semua pandanganmu itu benar-benar langka. Aku berani bertaruh hanya kaulah polisi aneh dengan pemikiran semacam itu di dunia," ujar Sakura pelan namun mampu terdengar oleh Gaara yang pandangan _azure_ nya mulai meredup sendu.

"Hn, paling tidak hanya aku yang akan membuat gadis tak bersalah sepertimu merasa aman."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Kalian bisa anggap Akasuna Corp perusahaan tempat Sasori bekerja. Sasori bekerja memegang jabatan cukup penting di sana, dan terduga korupsi pemasukan dana logistik. Sasori tega? Fura jadi merasa tega karena lanjut dengan chapter sependek ini TwT

Thanks to Nurulita as Lita-san, BlackHead394, EchaNM, & Bang Kise Ganteng yang membuat Fura merasa terdorong untuk menulis ch 6 TwT

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fura hanya pinjam nama.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Di pagi hari, suara gemertak dan benturan sendok dan piring menggaung di seisi dapur. Tiga insan sedang duduk menikmati sarapannya di ruangan beraroma kari itu. Salah satu gadis di sana, tak kunjung melepas perhatian manik _emerald_ nya dari satu-satunya laki-laki di sana. Sejak menelan suapan pertamanya, gadis bermarga Haruno itu memang tak kunjung menyuapkan suapan berikutnya dan masih terus memandang Gaara. Merasa terus diperhatikan, pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ pun meletakkan sendoknya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan apa pun padaku hanya jika kau menghabiskan makananmu, Sakura- _san_. Jangan sampai selama kau di sini, kau malah semakin kurus." ucap Gaara yang segera melukis seringaian di bibir gadis bersurai _soft pink_.

"Nah, itu kau paham." Sakura menjentikkan jarinya puas. Sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya sesuai yang diperintah Gaara, dia berujar sejenak. "Hari ini hari Minggu. Mau atau tidak, kau harus membiarkanku pergi keluar untuk main dengan teman-temanku, paham?!"

Pemilik manik _azure_ hanya menghela napas. Dilihatnya gadis beriris _emerald_ melanjutkan sarapannya dengan lahap. Sakura tampak senang karena akan pergi bertemu teman-temannya seperti _weekend_ biasa tidak peduli seperti apa kondisinya dan rumahnya sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kelanjutan kasus Sasori?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis bersuara berat barusan sontak membuat seluruh pandangan mengarah pada Gaara, tak terkecuali pandangan Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludah menunggu Gaara menjawab. Pada saat yang sama, Gaara meletakkan sendoknya. Gaara baru saja akan menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Banyak yang mengganjal di benakku soal kasus ini. Aku tak yakin ini merupakan kasus korupsi." ujar Gaara. Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Gaara dalam.

"Ini terlihat seperti _money laundry_." jawab Gaara lagi.

"Apakah maksudmu pencucian uang?" Temari turut menatap Gaara antusias. Dan pemilik manik _azure_ mengangguk sekilas.

"Ada yang mengambinghitamkan Sasori. Dan aku khawatir kasus ini tak akan berhenti hanya dengan _title_ korupsi seperti sekarang,"

ujar Gaara yang sedikit menunduk. Enggan membalas tatapan Sakura yang sangat ingin kalimatnya dilanjutkan. 'Akan ada sesuatu terjadi. Dan aku yakin siapa pun yang ingin menjatuhkan Sasori dengan cara ini juga akan menggunakan cara lain. Aku khawatir Sasori dalam bahaya.' lanjut Sasori dalam hati.

Andai Sakura mampu mendengar gumaman hati, pasti dirinya sudah pingsan manakala mendengar lanjutan ucapan Gaara. Kasus _money laundry_ yang terendus dari perusahaan ekspor-impor dan logistik seperti Akasuna Corp. sudah pasti menjadi kasus yang menarik. Benar saja, pencucian uang yang diberlanjutkan atas nama kasus korupsi pasti akan menjadi bahaya bagi yang terlibat di dalamnya. Siapa pun yang ingin menjatuhkan salah satu bagian dari perusahaan itu tak akan sungkan menggunakan rencana apa pun untuk membuat kemalangan terburuk terjadi. Untuk mengakhiri kasus agar nama 'pelaku sebenarnya' tetap bersih, cara apa pun bisa saja dilakukan. Apa pun bisa terjadi. Ya, setangkai mawar akan melindungi 'kecantikannya' walau dengan duri tajamnya yang menusuk, bukan?

"Gaara- _san_ , hari ini kau libur, kan?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunan Gaara.

" _Hai'_." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Selama aku ke rumah Ino, kau beristirahatlah! Jangan sampai akibat kasus kakakku, kau jadi berbuat banyak." Sakura mengulas senyum tipis. Diraihnya piring di meja makan. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring. Tanpa disadari, pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ yang masih memandang punggungnya dari meja makan turut mengulas senyum. Di mata Gaara, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu sudah bisa jadi gadis tegar sekarang. Sejak awal mengenal gadis itu sebagai gadis cuek yang tak mau tau dan selalu membuat kerusuhan kota, kini Gaara bisa mengubah kesannya menjadi berpikir bahwa gadis itu sudah mulai peduli. Tentu saja banyak perubahan terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah _mansion_ yang terletak dikawasan perbatasan Konoha dengan Suna. Lebih tepatnya, di sebuah _mansion_ kediaman keluarga penegak hukum paling dihormati di Konoha, keluarga Hyuuga, sekumpulan petugas keamanan penjaga gerbang menatap tajam pada dua sosok pemuda di depan pintu gerbang. Salah satu pemuda yang berambut klimis menyeringai.

"Masih enggan mempertemukan kami dengan jaksa, huh?" Pemuda berambut klimis bagai pahatan perak merogoh saku _tuxedo_ hitamnya.

Cling

Kilau dari mata pisau lipat yang baru diambil Hidan dari sakunya tak membuat satu pun penjaga gerbang _mansion_ Hyuuga gentar. Melihat tak ada respon apa pun dari sekumpulan insan yang sedang dia ancam, Hidan hanya menghela napas kasar dan mendekati gembok pintu gerbang. Kotetsu, salah satu penjaga gerbang dengan plester di hidungnya mendelik curiga pada pergerakan Hidan saat ini. Dilihatnya pemilik manik _magenta_ itu tampak mencoba membuka gembok dengan mata pisau sambil sesekali mengumpat tak tentu sasaran.

"Argh! Pisau lipat ini tak berguna!" Hidan menggeram kesal dan nyaris melempar pisau lipat itu tak tentu arah sebelum pemilik manik _onyx_ di belakangnya menahan tangannya. Ingin sekali pemuda dengan garis tegas di wajahnya itu menunjukkan betapa malunya dia karena harus bersama dengan Hidan yang notabene kecerdasannya melampaui kejeniusan karakter Meme kebanyakan. Namun niat itu diurungkannya dan hanya sekedar membuat Hidan bergeser.

Uchiha Itachi mencoba membuka gerbang dengan sebuah jepit rambut dari saku celananya. Pemuda dengan _tuxedo_ senada dengan milik Hidan menyeringai puas mendapati percobaannya membuka gerbang menuai sukses. Dan bersamaan dengan itu para penjaga gerbang di halaman depan _mansion_ besar itu meneguk ludah cemas.

"Pertemukan kami dengan Hyuuga Neji, atau pisau lipat yang gagal membobol gembok itu akan segera sukses mengakhiri hidup kalian." ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk sekilas pada pisau lipat yang masih ada pada genggaman Hidan.

"Neji- _sama_ adalah jaksa yang adil dan bersih. Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mempengaruhi komitmennya dalam menyelesaikan kasus. Beliau adalah jaksa yang hanya akan mengurus kasus serius. Dan dengan keadilan dari setiap kasus yang ditanganinyalah nyawa kami dibayar!" tegas Izumo -salah satu penjaga gerbang- yang turut memberanikan diri bersuara.

Hidan tertegun bersamaan juga dengan Uchiha Itachi yang menunduk. "Cih, bela saja terus jaksa yang kalian hormati dan kalian banggakan itu. Bahkan seluruh jiwa pekerja yang ada di _mansion_ ini tak akan mampu membayar keadilan seorang jaksa seperti dia."

.

.

.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang saraf olfaktorinya baru saja mengimpuls aroma _chocolate curd_ yang menggoda. Beruntung dia karena tiba di rumah Ino yang kebetulan sedang menguji hasil pembelajaran masak-memasaknya tempo hari. Sakura segera meraih sendok untuk mencicipi kue buatan Ino namun pergerakannya terhenti. Setetes keringat mengucur melewati pipi kanannya. Sakura tampak tertegun kali ini, seolah perasaannya sedang menyampaikan sesuatu yang masih belum bisa disadarinya.

'Kenapa aku?' batin Sakura yang merasa wajahnya memucat.

Tak lama, seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya menyadarkannya.

"Ugh, _nani_?" tanya Sakura setengah sadar.

"Heh hahehu huhi!" jawab Naruto yang kata-katanya tersamarkan kunyahan kue. Setelah menelan kue cokelat dengan lapisan _almond_ itu, Naruto mengulang kalimatnya.

"Ponselmu bunyi, _dattebayou_!" Naruto menunjuk ponsel Sakura di atas meja ruang tamu.

Sakura segera meraihnya kemudian memicingkan mata heran.

'Sasori- _niisan_?' Sakura membaca nama kontak pada _incoming call_ -nya setengah tak percaya. Tak lama, pemilik manik _emerald_ segera menggeser layar jawab.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , _niisan_?" sapa Sakura antusias.

[Mereka datang ke rumahku. Mereka membunuh hampir semua pekerjaku. Mereka berniat untuk mengancamku. Dimana kau, Gaara- _san_?] Sakura membulatkan mata tak percaya. Suara baritone itu terdengar asing baginya, jelas itu bukan suara kakaknya. Pikirannya semakin kalut. Dia tak mengerti maksud kata 'membunuh' yang dilontarkan si penelepon. Dia pun tak tau siapa yang pria itu maksud 'mereka'. Namun mendengar nama Gaara membuat akalnya semakin memunculkan dugaan-dugaan aneh dan sangat sulit dimengerti.

" _Sumimasen_ , bisakah aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura ragu. Dan tak disadarinya iris _lavender_ si penelepon turut membulat. Penelepon juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura atas siapa lawan bicara mereka sekarang.

[Kau bukan Gaara.] Neji bergumam pelan. Sakura dengan panik berdiri dari sofa ruang keluarga Ino untuk memahami arah percakapan.

"A-aku memang bukan Gaara. Aku bukan orang yang ingin kau sampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Ta-tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Kau menelepon dengan ponsel kakakku, ingat?!" Sakura panik. Dia berharap lawan bicaranya menjelaskan sesuatu.

[Apa kau bilan- Argh!]

Tut tut tut

Sakura lemas. Gadis bersurai bak permen kapas itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke sofa. Matanya menatap nanar ponsel yang baru saja berhenti menempel pada indera pendengarannya.

"Kenapa teleponnya mati? Kenapa kau tidak katakan apa pun? Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan siapa kau? Kenapa kau memakai ponsel kakakku dan... Dimana kakakku?" Sakura terus menggumam tak jelas. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Jika tak kuat, mungkin dia sudah pingsan. Dirinya sudah semakin lelah dengan keberlanjutan kasus ini. Sejenak, wajah Gaara terlintas di benak gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa, _datteba_ -"

"Gaara- _san_! Oh ya, aku harus tanya padanya." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan meneguk habis secangkir teh yang disediakan Ino untuknya. Sakura bergegas mengenakan kembali _cardigan_ merahnya sebelum pamit pada Ino dan Naruto yang ucapannya sempat diinterupsi tanpa sebab. Ingin sekali dua insan pirang itu mengutuk sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Di atas jalan trotoar, seorang lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan bertetes peluh menghidrasi kulitnya. Tak peduli sinar matahari yang semakin terik pada siang ini dan dirinya yang tanpa sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki yang berlawanan arah, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan justru mempercepat langkahnya. Lelaki bermarga Rei itu tak sekali pun meredupkan pancaran _azure_ nya yang senantiasa menelusuk seisi jalan yang dilewatinya berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Cih, kenapa dia bawa ponselnya itu, sih? Apa yang terjadi kalau jaksa bijak itu menelepon menggunakan ponsel beratasnamakan kakaknya?" Rei Gaara mendecih kesal. Ya, memang tak lucu jika dia menyalahkan Sakura yang pergi membawa ponselnya sendiri. Dan salahnya juga karena tak pernah mencoba menyampaikannya pada Sakura sejak awal.

.

.

.

Sejak turun dari bus yang mengantarnya dari halte bus dekat rumah Ino, pemilik manik _emerald_ ini melangkah cepat menuju kediaman Gaara. Memang kurang dari tiga ratus meter dari halte bus tempatnya turun, namun Sakura tetap berlari cepat agar bisa sampai dengan efisiensi waktu yang lebih singkat. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menyeberangi jalan raya yang sepi menurut penglihatannya tanpa menyadari sebuah _van_ putih hendak menghantamnya.

Ckiiit

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Maafkan keterlambatan Fura. Fura sudah sering mengimajinasikan cerita ini tapi tetap aja dituliskannya lama '-')a

Thanks to Bang Kise Ganteng, EchaNM, Lotuce, BlackHead394 yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya. Walau Fura sendiri bingung dengan review BlackHead394 karena deja vu dengan yang sebelumnya :3 *ditimpuk tombak*

Dan Fura yakin fict ini berkekurangan banyak. Itu sebabnya yang FnF pun belum menampakkan diri di tempat review, bukan? Bagaimana pun Fura cuma ingin setiap kata di setiap chapternya dimengerti. Makasih kalian yang masih baca & FnF ^-^)/


	8. Fragile

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fura hanya pinjam nama.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Ckiiit

Tin tin

Gaara melesat menjadi tameng gadis ber _cardigan_ merah yang berdiri mematung di jalan begitu bunyi klakson _van_ putih menyadarkannya.

.

.

.

Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tameng baginya, hanya itu yang Sakura ingat. Sakura terus mengerjapkan kelopak matanya bingung. Dia mematung begitu sadar dirinya pingsan pada saat Gaara menolongnya. Menurut kejadian yang didengarnya, Gaara berlari menghentikan laju _van_ putih itu hingga _van_ itu berhenti di saat Sakura sudah jatuh pingsan duluan di belakangnya setelah merintih akibat kepalanya yang sakit.

Pemilik manik _azure_ itu berjalan mendekati jendela kamar rawat klinik. Dia menatap kosong pada merah mega. Pikirannya semakin tak karuan sekarang ini, kemudian dia menghela napas.

"Kau tak boleh pergi sendiri, Sakura- _san_. Aku benci dibuat khawatir." ucap Gaara tanpa membalikkan badan bahkan tak menoleh kepada gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang kini membulatkan iris _emerald_ nya.

"Ma-maaf kalau membuatmu susah." Pandangan Sakura mulai sendu. Namun kemudian dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. "Tapi aku benar-benar harus bertemu denganmu tadi. Itu sebabnya aku lari dengan kepanikan yang tak karuan. A-ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Gaara mendelik ke arahnya. Sakura meneguk ludah bersiap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seseorang meneleponku dengan ponsel Sasori _nii-san_. Apakah kau mengenal siapa dia? Dia tak sempat katakan siapa dia." ucap Sakura praktis membuat Gaara membalikkan badan memandangnya.

Gaara sukses menyembunyikan raut cemas dan takutnya. Tak tampak sedikit pun mimik khawatir di mata Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari jantung Gaara berdegup tak karuan. Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu tahu siapa yang menelepon Sakura dan sedemikian itu pula keringat dingin Gaara bercucuran.

"Apa yang penelepon itu katakan padamu?" tanya Gaara antusias. Sungguh siapa pun akan berpikir untuk menobatkannya sebagai pemilik muka dua terhebat sedunia akibat ekspresi cemas yang sukses disembunyikannya.

"Dia bilang dia diancam dan hampir semua pekerjanya dibunuh. Err, _gomen_ , aku lupa-lupa ingat." jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tentu saja satu jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat Gaara mengepal erat tangan kanannya. Sulutan api emosi tampak dari mata hijaunya.

.

.

.

Jika dia lupa bahwa dirinya lelaki, pasti dia sudah menangis histeris dengan teriakan miris dari emosinya yang tersulut oleh pemandangan jasad orang-orang di atas tanahnya. Pemuda beriris _lavender_ yang terkapar di atas rerumputan halaman belakang dengan noda darah di kemejanya dan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya hanya memandang lemah pada langit yang sudah penuh semburat merah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sesaknya ditambah oleh kepedihan akan apa yang dilihatnya; jasad para pekerja _mansion_ yang sudah melindunginya dari pengaruh buruk para pembunuh itu. Dia bersyukur karena para pekerjanya sudah mengabdi terlampau jauh. Namun dia juga sakit mendapati pekerja yang turut mengisi suasana kediamannya kini telah menjadi jasad-jasad yang tewas dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Selama ini dia hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar jaksa muda yang rapuh. Sama seperti Gaara yang notabene sangat menarik perhatian dunia hukum karena kemampuannya sebagai kepolisian intelektual yang kritis dalam menangani kasus dalam usia muda, Hyuuga Neji juga sama menariknya mengingat sudah menjabat jaksa kasus tertentu dalam usia muda. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetaplah rapuh. Siapa pun akan datang untuk mengancam keadilannya dan dia sudah duga pembunuhan sadis seperti ini akan terjadi.

Neji memejamkan mata begitu mendengar derap langkah mendekatinya. Di atas rumput rindang yang digoyangkan angin sepoi-sepoi, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu menduga-duga siapa yang datang untuknya.

"Neji, kenapa?" tanya sosok yang baru tiba.

Masih dalam posisi terlentang, pemuda beriris _lavender_ itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Sudah tahu Neji irit bicara sepertinya, tentu saja dia menyesal bertanya seperti itu barusan. Segera pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu membantu Neji berdiri. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang merintih perih membuat Gaara sesekali ikut meringis. Dengan tangan kanan Neji pada pundak kirinya, sang pemilik manik _azure_ menitah Neji menuju sedan hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman depan. Di perjalanan menuju halaman depan, Neji memandang sendu pada jasad-jasad yang bergelimpangan di atas tanah. Begitu banyak pekerja yang bekerja mengurus rumah tangga dan menjaga keamanan di _mansion_ nya dan sedemikian itu pula mereka merenggang nyawa untuknya.

"Mereka semua tidak mati percuma." gumam Gaara lirih. Kalimatnya cukup untuk membuat lelaki yang ditopangnya meringis.

Neji memejamkan matanya yang sejak tadi berkaca-kaca. Demi apa pun dia sangat berharap air matanya tak usah tumpah. Namun kemudian Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Neji membuka mata memandang Gaara. Kemudian mata ungu terang itu diarahkan untuk memandang ke arah Gaara memandang.

"Ne-neji..."

Iris _lavender_ itu sama bulatnya dengan iris _azure_ yang membesar atas keterkejutan yang bukan main. Rahang kedua pemuda _expressionless_ itu sama kerasnya. Gaara menunduk enggan memandang salah satu jasad di sana lebih lama. Kemudian Neji melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan tertatih ke arah jasad yang terkapar di sana. _Liquid_ bening tak sungkan menembus pertahanan dari mata penuh emosinya. Pemuda dengan luka senjata tajam di pundak kirinya dan paha kanannya kini jatuh merangkak mendekati salah satu jasad di sana.

"Hinata, kau pergi juga? Kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan suara berbisik. Neji mengusap lemah puncak kepala bersurai _indigo_ itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Gaara melesat pergi meninggalkan aku denganmu karena ingin ke tempat teman semasa sekolahnya, huh? Aku baru tau kalau lelaki seperti dia punya teman." celetuk Sakura asal.

Temari tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Hey, biar pun begitu, temannya Gaara itu seorang jaksa _lho_. Dia juga _kan_ yang menjadi jaksa dalam persidangan _money laundry_ Akasuna Corp. yang sangat bertanggungjawab pada perekonomian negara."

" _Nani_?!"

Ingin sekali Temari mengutuk dirinya yang kelepasan mengatakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Adik anda meninggal dibunuh orang yang berniat mempengaruhi anda?" Shisui mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kepolisian Konoha tiba atas panggilan Gaara. Mereka terus meminta kesaksian Neji yang semakin lemas memandang petugas kepolisian yang satu per satu berlalu-lalang membawa jasad penghuni _mansion_ nya. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Apakah pihak keluarga bersedia kami mengotopsi semua jenazah?"

" _Iie_." jawab Neji ketus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shisui setengah tak terima.

"Tak akan pernah ada proses otopsi untuk jasad setiap pahlawan. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Kalau mereka tidak mati, sudah pasti kau tak bisa bicara denganku sekarang."

Penegasan Neji cukup untuk membuat Shisui mengangguk paham. Orang-orang yang merelakan nyawa demi melindungi jaksa yang adil dari pengaruh bayangan kotor sudah pasti mati sebagai pahlawan. Bukankah untuk _membuat_ pahlawan, memang selalu ada pahlawan terdahulu yang pergi?

"Baiklah, kami akan membawa anda ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

" _Nani_? Kediaman Hyuuga diserang oknum pengancam jaksa?"

"Ini sudah melampaui batas! Kita tidak bisa hanya diam."

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bahkan adik kandung sang jaksa juga dibunuhnya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rumah jaksa juga harus diserang?"

"Ancaman macam apa ini? Hanya karena korupsi perusahaan swasta Akasuna Corp.?"

Semua anggota ruang diskusi kepolisian Konoha mengemukakan argumen masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya, pertanyaan akan latar belakang dari peristiwa yang terjadi. Pemimpin rapat diskusi, Rei Gaara hanya duduk bersedekap di bangkunya seraya menunduk memejamkan mata. Otaknya yang sudah lama tak mengurus kasus besar, kini dia aktifkan guna menemukan gagasan-gagasan terbaik.

Baginya, memang benar Akasuna Corp. adalah perusahaan swasta semata. Namun keberadaannya yang menjadi tonggak utama perekonomian negara cukup untuk membuatnya perlu berpikir keras. Kasus ini haruslah lekas tuntas. Dan lelaki bermata panda itu tak ingin salah langkah.

"Apa yang akan anda putuskan, Rei- _sama?_ Hyuuga- _sama_ masih dirawat dalam jangka waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan. Orang-orang seperti kalian yang menjadi patokan kami dalam berpikir kritis." seorang anggota diskusi berkacamata dan bergigi runcing mengajukan pertanyaan.

Semua mata beralih pada sosok yang Chojuro pandang. Gaara merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bertopang dagu. Sesekali matanya memandang sederet anggota diskusi di hadapannya.

"Untuk saat ini sepertinya kita akan mengurus lebih dari satu kasus. Kasus korupsi Akasuna Corp., dan juga percobaan pembunuhan Hyuuga Neji yang berujung kematian puluhan penghuni _mansion_." tegas Gaara yang praktis membuat beberapa peserta diskusi disana menangguk paham.

"Tapi, bukankah akan sulit jika mengurus dua kasus besar itu sekaligus?" tanya Chojuro lagi. Seringaian terulas di bibir lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ itu.

"Untuk itu, aku akan menyeret satu orang lagi yang akan membantu," jawab Gaara kalem. "Ya, untuk itu aku butuh masukan Neji juga."

.

.

.

Shisui yang berada di ruang ICU berdiri di sisi ranjang Neji. Menuruti perintah Gaara yang konon akan kembali usai rapat diskusi. Entah dia harus merasa bodoh atau apa lantaran tak ikut rapat kepolisian itu.

Brak

"Neji, apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya sosok yang baru saja masuk dengan mendobrak kasar pintu.

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Gaara, bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Shisui antusias.

"Aku akan membuat keputusan terakhirnya bersama Neji." jawab Gaara asal. Shisui melongo mendengarnya.

'Konspirasi macam apa itu?!' batin Shisui _sweatdrop_. Dia merasa iri karena tak dibagi peran dalam kasus ini.

Neji mencoba beranjak duduk dibantu Gaara. Kemudian dahinya mengernyit heran pada sikap Gaara yang kali ini begitu antusias.

"Aku akan membagi tugas untuk penanganan dua kasus ini. Menurutmu, siapa yang mampu untuk menangani kasus Akasuna Corp.?"

Pertanyaan sang pemilik manik _azure_ sukses membuat Neji menggeleng tak suka.

"Tidak semudah itu memindahtangankan penanganan kasus, Gaara. Kau bisa merusak semuanya." ujar Neji yang langsung diamini Shisui.

"Kau ini aneh. Biasanya juga menangani kasus sendirian. Kenapa berpikir untuk membagi tugas?" ujar Shisui yang tak terima. Baginya, terlalu mustahil Gaara dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hey! Kalian salah paham. Aku hanya-"

"Iya aku mengerti," sela Neji tiba-tiba. "Apakah kalian ingat pakar ekonom yang sukses menangani perekonomian Iwa yang hancur akibat penyelewengan dana? Dia disewa untuk menangani kasus itu dan dia berhasil."

Gaara mendongak menerawang. Dia mencoba mengingat kasus apa dan kapan itu.

"Eh? Penyelewengan dana yang menghanguskan 62% pemasukan Bank Iwa itu? Ah, itu sudah lama sekali." ujar Shisui.

"Ya, dia pakar ekonom yang biasa-biasa saja dan tak terlalu dipandang oleh khalayak ramai," ujar Neji selepas mengangguk. "Namun pemikiran bidang ekonominya yang dibarengi pandangan psikologis itu cukup untuk membuat kasus besar itu terselesaikan. Dia panutan penegak hukum di kota Iwa. Walau pun bukan politikus atau penegak hukum sekali pun, kecerdasannya dalam memandang sosial masyarakat begitu baik."

Gaara tampak mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Dipandangnya iris _lavender_ sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Tapi, dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Kudengar, dia pernah dijumpai menjadi seniman jalanan yang kerjaannya melukis di jalanan trotoar kota Iwa. Bagaimana bisa-"

"Pasti bisa," Gaara memotong ucapan Shisui. "Siapa pun dia sekarang, selama dia masih hidup, maka Konoha akan menemui keberuntungannya. Perekonomian yang terpuruk oleh kasus Akasuna Corp. akan segera pulih. Siapa dalang kasus sebenarnya akan terungkap. Dan bersamaan itu juga akan kita temukan, spesies-spesies licik yang mencoba membunuh Neji."

"Bekerjasama dengannya tidak mudah. Oonoki- _sama_ yang saat itu menjabat walikota Iwa mendapat penolakan saat mencoba memintanya membantunya. Dia menerima permintaan dengan cara psikologis. Jika dia melihat hal yang membuatnya merasa tak harus menolongmu dari matamu, maka dia benar-benar tak akan menolong."

Pernyataan Neji yang meyakinkan itu cukup untuk membuat Shisui meneguk ludah. Lain dengan Gaara yang matanya langsung menunjukkan watak keyakinan. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia yakin akan bisa dibantu dan membantu dalam hal ini.

'Sakura. Aku begini untuk Sakura. Gadis tak bersalah yang sangat ingin kakaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli walau berapa kali dia katakan bahwa dia membenci Sasori.'

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Lagi, Gaara belum pulang dan Sakura merasa lumutan menunggunya di sini. Dirinya yang sejak tadi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi meja ruang tamu pun menghela napas kasar dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Huft, dimana dia? Dia meninggalkanku sejak dari klinik dan sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian. Untuk apa juga dia pergi membawa ponselku?" gerutu Sakura panjang lebar.

Temari belum pulang sejak pamit berkunjung ke rumah temannya. Sakura sebagai penumpang di rumah ini merasa dikekang. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, ini semua demi keamanannya juga.

Tok tok tok

Sakura beranjak bangun dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terbaring. Mengerjapkan mata heran dan memandang pintu dan jam dinding secara bergantian. Dia penasaran siapa yang datang di tengah malam begini. Haruskah Gaara pulang mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Ah benar juga, bisa saja itu terjadi mengingat pintu rumah itu terkunci. Tapi bukankah Gaara punya kunci duplikat? Tanpa ambil pusing, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu beranjak mengintip dari jendela. Sakura kembali membelakangi pintu dengan napas tercekat. Itu bukan Gaara.

'Apakah itu tamu Gaara?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Namun seketika kepalanya menggeleng. Tidak mungkin ada yang bertamu di rumah seorang bidang kepolisian di tengah malam begini.

Tok tok tok

Sakura meneguk ludah. Ketukan pintu dengan frekuensi yang sama kembali terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Matanya yang menatap _horror_ seisi rumah langsung membulat begitu melihat sebuah telepon rumah yang berada di atas meja deretan hiasan rumah.

Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu melangkah menghampiri telepon dan mencari nama Gaara di buku telepon sebelahnya. Begitu ketemu, Sakura segera menekan tombol nomor yang ditujunya.

[ _Moshi-moshi_ ,]

"Gaara! Dimana kau?"

[Aku di perjalanan. Kenapa kau belum tidur?]

"Aku mohon cepatlah pulang. Dua orang lelaki berada di depan rumah. Haruskah aku bukakan pintu untuk mereka? Temari- _san_ tidak sedang di sini."

[Siapa yang kau maksud?]

"Ck, mana mungkin aku kenal. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka tak kunjung pergi dan terus mengetuk pintu."

[Seperti apa ciri mereka?]

"Salah satunya berambut klimis. Dan yang satu lagi berambut gelap dikuncir longgar dengan dua garis aneh di wajahnya."

[Huh?!]

Tok tok tok

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Seperti biasa, kalau ide cerita mengucur jelas di dalam pikiran, pasti Fura usahakan update per minggu. Dan bersamaan itu pula kekurangan dalam words itu terjadi. Maklum, tak ada author yang sempurna. Kalau update banyak, pasti lama (per bulan -red). Kalau update cepat, pasti sesedikit ini.

 **Balasan review:**

Bang Kise Ganteng: Maaf belum bisa pasang banyak scene romance U,U Neji matikah? Kalo Neji mati, Fura jadi apa? *nyakar tembok* Asghahqrtqagq lupakan soal pembicaraan telepon itu. Fura sendiri sering gagal paham dengan apa yang Fura tulis XD HidanIta akan terjawab segera [Inner: Atau udah? :3] Makin greget, huh? Yosha! Makasih semangat & reviewnya *-*)9

EchaNM: Makasih reviewnya *-* Maaf kalau kurang panjang, huahaha(?) Iya Nejikuh keluar XD Semoga yang ini tak kalah memuaskan ^3^

Ha neul: Weh bisa dateng lagi lo :v *disambit* Makasih sudah review *-* Tapi ini greget dimananya? Reviewmu kurang spesifik '-' *disambit[2]*

Brokoro: Kamu siapa? Kok reviewnya cuma satu kata? '-' [Brokoro: MASIH UNTUNG DIREVIEW :V] Yodah makasih reviewnya *-*

Oke makin kemari Fura merasa makin ngaco dan absurd dalam pembalasan review. Gomen, minna-san. Oke jaa~


	9. Savior from Iwa

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Brak

Prang

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menggeser bingkai foto keluarga yang diletakkan di sisi telepon. Bersama itu juga Sakura menjatuhkan teleponnya. Sakura terkejut. Dua lelaki yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu rumah telah mendobrak kasar pintu itu. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, dia kaget bukan main. Dia juga tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Walau begitu telinganya tetap mendengar suara Gaara yang terus memanggilnya dari seberang telepon. Sakura ingin menjerit, namun melihat tatapan menusuk dari dua sosok di depannya membuat suaranya seolah enggan keluar melewati tenggorokannya. Salah satu lelaki berambut klimis itu tampak menyeringai begitu mengacungkan pisau lipatnya. Mata Sakura membulat melihat noda darah pada pisau lipat kecil itu.

"Mati kau!"

Dor

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dia merasa sudah pingsan sejak mendengar bunyi tembakan timah panas mengejutkannya. Iris _emerald_ gadis yang terbaring di atas sofa ini membulat memandang sosok yang duduk di sofa di depannya. Seorang perempuan sedang sibuk memasukkan peluru ke dalam pistolnya.

"K-kau? Inuzuka Hana kakaknya Kiba?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sosok wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum ramah. Dia segera mengemas kembali pistol-pistolnya kemudian memandang Sakura lagi.

" _Hai'_. Aku diminta Gaara menjaga kediamannya dari luar sampai dia pulang."

"Kau seorang polisi? Dan kau benar-benar diminta untuk menjagaku di sini?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Ini bukan sekedar diminta. Apa yang aku lakukan adalah melindungi kediaman Gaara sebagai tim penyidik dimana adik tersangka kasus Akasuna Corp. tinggal sementara." jelas Hana yang sontak membuat Sakura menunduk. Dia merasa sedih manakala kasus kakaknya disebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara turun dari lantai atas disusul Temari yang terus memandangnya dengan raut penyesalan.

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Aku janji itu tak akan terjadi lagi." ucap Temari sambil menyusul Gaara ke ruang tamu tempat Hana dan Sakura duduk.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Hana _-san_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_." ucap Gaara yang tak mengindahkan ucapan Temari.

Hana beranjak bangun dan mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua berhasil lari." ucap Hana yang langsung disusul gumaman bingung Sakura dan Temari.

"Soal itu, untuk ke depannya itu urusanku." sahut Gaara kalem. Pandangan iris _azure_ nya diarahkan menatap Sakura. "Sakura _-san_ , lekaslah tidur. Besok pagi kau ikut aku pergi. Kita harus-"

"Kapan aku bertemu Sasori _nii-san_? Aku yakin dia bukan pelakunya. Aku harus bertemu dia." Sakura menginterupsi. Dia sudah sangat gemas dengan kejadian-kejadian beberapa hari ke belakang. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu kakaknya setelah cukup lama di sini.

Gaara memijat pelipisnya bingung. Dia bingung mau mulai darimana penjelasan untuk gadis yang berisik itu.

"Kami semua juga sedang urus kasus percobaan pembunuhan Jaksa Hyuuga Neji, Sakura _-chan_. Hari ini puluhan penghuni _mansion_ Hyuuga termasuk Hyuuga Hinata merenggang nyawa lantaran mempertahankan kebenaran kasus ini. Kau harus tenang, Neji hanya akan menjatuhkan orang-orang yang benar-benar bersalah," Hana menghela napasnya lelah. Mata tajamnya memandang Sakura dalam. "Kau juga harus paham betapa khawatirnya kami karena pembunuhan ini. Ini ancaman."

Sakura kembali tersentak. Sakura mana tahu kalau dua orang tadi benar-benar pembunuh? Sakura juga tak tahu kalau pembunuhan ini juga keberlanjutan dari kasus Akasuna Corp. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dia bahkan tak percaya jaksa yang notabene menjatuhkan setiap tersangka pelanggaran hukum pun diancam sejauh ini. Seadil itukah sosok Hyuuga Neji itu hingga sangat dibenci oleh para penjahat yang sebenarnya? Dan sehebat itukah intelegensi seorang Rei Gaara sampai-sampai para pembunuh datang untuk mengancamnya guna mencegah penyelidikan berjalan lancar?

" _Gomen_. Aku terlalu egois," Sakura menunduk dalam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya pertanda menyesal. "Aku turut berduka atas kematian korban pengancaman yang tak manusiawi itu." imbuhnya lirih.

" _Daijoubu_. Besok kau temani aku temui pakar ekonom jenius di kota Iwa ya?" Gaara menepuk pelan pundak gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

"Pakar ekonom?" ulang Temari yang tak mengerti.

"Ya, pakar ekonom."

.

.

.

Di bawah terik matahari tengah hari, seorang lelaki bersurai pirang sedang berlari dengan seringaian lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Manik _cornflower blue_ itu sesekali mendelik memastikan sejumlah orang di belakangnya berhenti mengejar. Benar saja, di bawah langit cerah Kota Iwa, untuk kesekian kalinya sosok itu berbuat ulah. Sosok yang biasanya melukis di atas kanvas sambil duduk di tepi jalanan kota, kini menyeringai puas karena sukses membuat pemilik toko yang temboknya dicoret-coret olehnya berlari terengah-engah mengejarnya. Seringaian itu semakin menukik tajam begitu mata birunya mendapati pemilik toko bunga yang mengejarnya kini berhenti.

Setelah beberapa lama ditinggal kabur 'Seniman Iwa' yang semakin menjauh, sang pemilik toko menghela napas kasar. Sedangkan gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di _cafe outdoor_ tempat pemilik toko berhenti, terus memandangnya heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang mulai berjalan mendekati pemilik toko yang sedang mengatur deru napasnya.

"Cih, dia melukis gambar aneh di sembarang tempat lagi." jawab pemilik toko yang wajahnya semakin kusut. Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil ber-oh ria. Tak lama, ponsel gadis beriris _onyx_ itu berdering.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

[Aku baru memasuki Kota Iwa. Beritahukan padaku ciri pakar ekonom itu.] ucap lelaki di seberang telepon. Kurotsuchi membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" _Nani_? A-anda benar-benar akan memulai penyelidikan dengan bantuannya, Rei- _sama_?"

[Kurotsuchi, aku sudah katakan semuanya pada saat rapat kepolisian, bukan? Cepatlah! Aku sedang mengemudi.] Kurotsuchi mengangguk paham.

"Pakar ekonom itu adalah Deidara. Dia berambut pirang dikuncir kuda dengan warna mata biru. Sekedar informasi, aku baru saja bertemu dia-"

Tut tut tut

Lelaki yang bingung kenapa percakapan teleponnya berakhir segera melepas ponsel dari telinganya dan dipandangnya simbol pesan masuk yang menginformasikan bahwa pulsanya baru saja habis. Dan bersamaan itu pula iris _azure_ nya membulat begitu menyadari mobil yang dikendarainya akan menabrak seseorang.

Ckiiit

Sakura tersentak. Dua insan beriris hijau itu sama-sama terkejut. Jika Gaara tak segera menginjak pedal rem sudah pasti seseorang yang berlari di tengah jalan itu tertabrak. Di depan sedan _maroon_ Gaara, lelaki yang nyaris ditabraknya menatap mobilnya _horror_. Seolah terkejut karena hidupnya nyaris berakhir oleh sebuah sedan yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang tanpa disadarinya sedang mencarinya.

Duagh

Krak

Deidara melesat pergi dengan kekehan puas. Dia baru saja melempar kaleng _pylox_ nya ke kaca depan mobil _maroon_ itu. Songong? Oh, tentu.

Sakura yang melihat retakan kaca mobil di depan matanya hanya melongo. Gaara yang mendecih kesal tak pikir panjang untuk melajukan mobilnya mengejar lelaki berambut pirang itu. Mendengar ponselnya berdering, Gaara berdecak sebal sebelum menginjak pedal rem. Diangkatnya _income call_ dengan wajah kusut.

[Rei- _sama_ , apakah anda pengemudi mobil _maroon_ dengan nomor polisi wilayah Konoha yang kacanya baru saja dilempari kaleng _pylox_?]

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Gaara gelagapan.

[Anda baru saja mengejar orang yang anda cari.]

"Apa maksudmu, Kurotsuchi?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

[Saya sebagai anggota badan kepolisian intelijen perwakilan Iwa akan mempertemukan anda dengannya. Kita bertemu di alun-alun kota malam ini. Akan saya pastikan alun-alun kota sepi dan dijaga aparat kepolisian.]

Tut tut tut

Gaara menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Pemilik manik _azure_ itu memandang lurus jalanan. Kemudian, lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ itu menghela napas.

Gaara mana tahu kalau lelaki tak tahu sopan santun yang melempar kaca mobilnya dengan kaleng _pylox_ itu adalah pakar ekonom yang dicarinya? Dan lihat sekarang. Dia bahkan akan dipertemukan dengan pengawalan ketat di seluruh alun-alun mengingat ini demi mencegah terjadinya insiden yang sama dengan yang dialami Neji. Sekarang Gaara mengerti. Betapa rapuhnya Neji kala itu. Perlahan, kepalanya ditolehkan memandang Sakura. Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya duduk menghadap sisi jalan, langsung menoleh begitu menyadari Gaara memandangnya. Tak lama, senyuman manis merekah di bibir ranum pemilik manik _emerald_.

"Gaara- _san_ , _nani_?" tanya Sakura yang menyambut tatapan Gaara.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, untuk saat ini, lelaki bermata panda itu sedang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Iie_. A-aku cuma mau bilang, kita akan menuju alun-alun. Kita akan temui orang yang akan membantu dalam kasus ini." jawab Gaara sekenanya. Segera dia menginjak pedal gas.

"Gaara _-san_ , aku rasa kau tak harus terburu-buru. Santai saja. Lagipula, belakangan ini aku merasa kau sudah berbuat banyak." ujar Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopaknya beterbangan terbawa angin, seorang lelaki beriris _cornflower blue_ menatap tajam pada seorang gadis berambut gelap yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Deidara, pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu duduk di atas kursi yang di sisi kanan-kirinya dijaga oleh dua polisi berbusana sama. Kurotsuchi, gadis yang sejak tadi tersenyum kini terkikik geli.

"Oh ayolah, seorang polisi muda yang tak kalah tampan darimu akan tiba untuk menjemputmu. Tunjukkanlah senyum terbaikmu." ucap Kurotsuchi yang sejak tadi menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan tawa.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya memanyunkan bibir sebal.

"Untuk apa juga aku dijemput, hm? Lagipula, apa-apaan pengawalan yang seketat ini, hm?!" Deidara menggerutu sebal akibat jejeran polisi dengan pengamanan serius berada di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian, Kurotsuchi berjongkok dan mendongak memandang Deidara lekat-lekat.

"Konoha membutuhkanmu. Aku harap kau ingat siapa kau sebelum ini."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Deidara menautkan kedua alisnya. Mata birunya diarahkan memandang langit. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia membuang muka.

"Cih, aku tak mau dipakai membantu siapa pun, hm!"

Setelah penegasan Deidara yang cukup untuk membuat hening sekitar tempat itu, bunyi derap langkah mendekat. Kurotsuchi yang juga mendengar kini beranjak berdiri. Gadis beriris _onyx_ itu berbalik dan menunjukkan senyum cerahnya menyambut sosok yang juga ditunggunya.

"Rei- _sama_ , selamat datang."

Pemilik manik _azure_ yang diberi sambutan hangat hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bangku tempat Deidara duduk.

"Deidara _desu ka_?" tanya Gaara mencoba ramah. Walau begitu raut dingin dan tegasnya tetap mendominasi.

Pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ hanya membuang muka. Kurotsuchi yang gemas langsung menggerakkan kepala Deidara agar menoleh kepada Gaara.

"HEY! Hmph-"

"Deidara- _san_ , cobalah untuk lebih ramah kepada Rei _-sama_!" titah Kurotsuchi yang sudah naik pitam.

" _Iie_ ," Gaara menatap Deidara lekat-lekat. "Aku mau kita bekerja sama. Aku yakin Sasori bukan koruptor." imbuh Gaara _to the point_.

Kurotsuchi mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura yang sejak tadi diam kini semakin diam. Dia menunduk dalam. Lain dengan Deidara yang justru tertawa miris.

"Kalau memang dia terduga koruptor kenapa tidak biarkan jaksa atau semacamnya langsung menjatuhi hukuman saja, hm?" tanya Deidara sakratis.

Sakura langsung mendongak. Mata hijaunya memandang Deidara tidak percaya. Kemudian dilihatnya Gaara yang memijat pelipisnya pertanda pikirannya sudah kalut. Dan dilihatnya Kurotsuchi yang memandang Deidara tajam. Jelas saja, Sakura pun sakit hati mendengar Deidara berkata semudah itu. Tapi dirinya sendiri yang tak mengerti seperti apa kasus kakaknya, bisa apa? Mata hijau yang kilau _emerald_ nya semakin redup itu kini menyendu. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca tanpa disadarinya. Di saat ada orang-orang peduli seperti Gaara, Sakura justru miris karena juga ada orang tak mau tahu seperti Deidara. Kemudian, Gaara menghela napas kasar.

"Deidara _-san_ , kalau kasus ini berjalan lurus dan benar kalau Sasori pelakunya, untuk apa percobaan pembunuhan jaksa harus terjadi?" balas Gaara tak kalah sakratis.

Mata hijaunya memandang Deidara tajam. Tentu saja kalimat Gaara lebih tajam dibanding pernyataannya. Deidara membulatkan mata tak percaya mendengarnya. Dia baru dengar kasus korupsi bisa berujung pembunuhan seperti itu.

"Apakah kau bohong?" tanya Deidara ragu.

Grep

Sakura menggenggam lengan kanan Gaara. Kedua tangan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu bergetar. Gaara menoleh, kemudian dia terkejut mendapati Sakura menggenggam lengannya dengan wajah yang sudah dibasahi air mata. Sakura menangis tanpa suara.

"Cukup. Jangan berbuat apa-apa lagi. Berhenti membuatnya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasori _-niisan_ tak peduli walau benar dia koruptor!" tegas Sakura disusul sedikit isakan.

Gaara balik menatap Sakura sendu. Dengan tangan kirinya, Gaara mengusap surai _soft pink_ di depannya. Membersihkan surai lembut itu dari kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Kemudian, dilepasnya genggaman Sakura pada lengannya. Kemudian tangan kanannya diarahkan untuk meraih telapak tangan kiri pemilik manik _emerald_.

" _Wakatta_. Awalnya kupikir caramu memandang setiap orang secara psikologis akan membantu. Tapi kenyataannya kepekaanmu kepada penegakan hukum terlalu minim." ucap Gaara sakratis. Dia bermaksud mengatakannya pada Deidara.

Sedangkan pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu hanya menunduk. Membiarkan pemilik manik _azure_ pergi meninggalkan alun-alun Kota Iwa dan raut kecewa Kurotsuchi serta sederet aparat pengawal di sana.

.

.

.

Di dalam sedan _maroon_ yang dikemudikan Gaara, Sakura hanya diam memandang merah mega dari sisi jendela mobil. Dengan Gaara sadari, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ di sebelahnya beralih memandangnya dari pantulan kaca jendela.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu, huh?" tanya Gaara spontan.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata sebentar dan menoleh.

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Untuk apa juga aku-"

"Apakah kau merindukan Sasori?" Gaara menginterupsi.

Sakura mengigit bawah bibirnya. Perlahan, gadis beriris _emerald_ pun mengangguk.

"Bagus. Karena agenda kita besok adalah menjenguknya."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Maaf karena momen GaaSaku & konflik fict ini masih belum seimbang. Fura masih sibuk urus konfliknya dulu. Maklum, Fura bukan author pro seperti kalian. *ditimpuk pisang*

Makasih EchaNM & Bang Kise Ganteng yang review chapter lalu. Makasih juga kalian yang masih baca, huahaha(?)

Ya sudah, Fura pamit. ^-^)/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	10. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Dahi Shisui mengernyit mendengar laporan dari Shino bahwa seseorang berjubah tiba di kantor kepolisian Konoha untuk menemuinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shisui melangkah menuju halaman depan kantor tempat lelaki berjubah menunggu. Derap langkahnya semakin pelan begitu sudah sekitar dua meter dari lelaki misterius itu. Setelah celingukan sebentar, Shisui berdehem berpikir bahwa sosok yang menunggunya akan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Haruno Sasori."

Nahas, Shisui mengerjapkan mata bingung mendengar titah dari sosok itu. Lelaki berjubah itu bahkan tak berbalik memandangnya.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau pihak keluarganya?" tanya Shisui mencoba memancing. Kemudian, indera pendengarannya mendapati helaan napas dari sosok itu.

"Kau bisa anggap aku sebagai penasihat keuangannya. Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

Derap langkah antusias terdengar dari lapangan parkir kantor polisi Konoha. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang baru keluar dari sedan _maroon_ itu tersenyum cerah pagi ini. Sejak sejam yang lalu dia sudah sangat semangat untuk bertemu kakaknya. Raut riang sudah pasti kentara di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menuju _receptionist_.

"Shino- _san_ , aku mau bertemu _nii-san_." ucap Sakura begitu mendaratkan tangannya di atas meja _receptionist_ kantor kepolisian.

Di belakang Sakura, lelaki bersurai merah _maroon_ berjalan menyusul. Aburame Shino mengangguk sekilas dan segera meraih buku tamu. Kemudian, jarinya mendekatkan kacamatanya untuk memperjelas.

"Seseorang datang menemuinya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kalian bisa menemuinya di kamar rawat kantor polisi."

Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kamar rawat?" ulang Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya demam kemarin dan sekarang sudah mulai pulih. Itu biasa untuk seseorang yang terhitung bulan akan menjalani sidang akbar." jelas Shino yang mengklarifikasi.

Berselang beberapa lama, Gaara langsung bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura membawanya mengikutinya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Gaara sedang harap-harap cemas menduga-duga siapa yang datang menjenguk Sasori. Gaara berharap sosok yang menjenguk Sasori masih belum pergi.

BRAK

"Deidara- _san_?!"

"Sasori _nii-san_!" Sakura menghambur memeluk lelaki bermata sayu yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu tak menyadari keterkejutan Gaara begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

 **FLASHBACK**

Merasa sosok itu memang harus menemui Sasori, Shisui membawanya ke kamar tempat Sasori dirawat. Lelaki yang masih tak menurunkan tudung jubahnya terus memandang sekeliling koridor kantor kepolisian dengan manik _cornflower blue_ nya. Di perjalanan menuju kamar rawat, Deidara mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Hei, apakah kau berpikir Sasori itu benar-benar koruptor, hm?"

" _Iie_. Kalau dia koruptor, untuk apa ada orang yang dengan sadisnya melakukan percobaan pembunuhan jaksa yang _notabene_ adalah yang menjatuhkan hukuman?" ucapan Shisui membuat Deidara tersentak. Lagi-lagi pembunuhan ini. "Tapi, aku selalu percaya pada hukum. Sehebat apa pun pembunuh menyembunyikan bukti, pasti itu tetap percuma. Dan bersamaan itu pula aku yakin sang pakar ekonomi itu akan menyelamatkan semuanya dalam kasus ini. Bukan cuma Sasori, semua penegak hukum bahkan Gaara dan Neji pasti akan merasa dihargai jika sang pakar ekonomi itu membantu memecahkan kasus ini. Dan juga, dengan demikian diharapkan orang-orang yang sudah mati atau mungkin akan mati dalam penanganan kasus ini tak akan mati sia-sia."

Cukup. Kata-kata penuh makna dan harapan itu membuat Deidara meneguk ludah. Deidara menunduk dalam sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Aku tahu siapa yang harus diperiksa dalam kasus ini, hm." ucap Deidara tiba-tiba.

Seketika Sasori, Gaara, dan Sakura menaruh perhatian pada pemilik manik _cornflower blue_.

"Darimana kau tahu siapa yang harus kau periksa?"

"Jadi, kau baru percaya kalau kakakku bukan pelakunya?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau yang datang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai penasihat keuanganku?"

Abaikan pertanyaan Sasori barusan. Deidara berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan Sakura.

"Mimik datarnya, mata sayunya, dan deru nafasnya lah yang menyatakan kalau dia sendiri tak tau apa-apa, hm. Dan aku tak pernah percaya dengan mudahnya pada orang yang tak pernah kulihat, hm." Deidara menjawab dua pertanyaan sekaligus.

 **FLASHBACK**

Shisui memutar knop pintu kamar rawat Sasori. Sebelum benar-benar mendorong pintu agar terbuka, Shisui mendecih. Kenapa sosok itu tak kunjung menurunkankan tudung jubahnya, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Shisui sekarang.

" _Wakatta_ , hm." Merasa sangat ditunggu, akhirnya sosok berjubah itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka jubahnya.

Shisui sedikit mengernyit melihat cat kuku lelaki itu.

'Sok berseni sekali dia.' gumam Shisui dalam hati.

" _Watashi no namae wa_ Deidara, hm. Mantan pemimpin keanggotaan Badan Intelijen Iwa spesialis kasus perekonomian negara, hm." Deidara memperkenalkan diri setelah menurunkan tudungnya dan memandang Shisui yang mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Shisui paham betul badan intelijen yang Deidara maksud. Itu adalah badan intelijen khusus bentukan Oonoki saat terjadi masalah perekonomian akbar di Iwa beberapa waktu lalu. Dan dalam kasus besar itulah nama Deidara sempat harum.

'Dia datang? Kupikir Gaara yang akan menjemputnya.' tanya Shisui dalam hati.

"Kau lama, hm!" Deidara mendahului Shisui membuka pintu.

Deidara menghampiri sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Derap langkahnya cukup untuk membuat sosok yang tertidur itu terbangun.

"Sakura _-chan_ , apakah itu kau?"

DEG

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Napasnya serasa tercekat mendapati sosok yang akan dihampirinya menyebut nama itu. Nama gadis yang kemarin datang bersama Gaara. Gadis yang menangis meminta Gaara berhenti memohon padanya. Pada dirinya yang dengan acuh tak acuh menolak ajakan kerja sama.

Kini, Deidara berdiri di sisi ranjang menatap Sasori yang sedang duduk bersandar.

"Sasori _-san_ , buktikan padaku kalau kau tak bersalah, hm." ucap Deidara pelan.

Sasori yang tak menyangka ada orang asing menanyainya hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membela diri."

Gubrak

Deidara merasa ingin terjungkal dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hm?" sahut Deidara _sewot_. 'Tapi kau memang tak bohong, hm.' imbuhnya dalam hati. Deidara dapat menyadari nada kejujuran saat Sasori mengatakannya.

Sasori hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Dia seperti tak bisa apa-apa saat ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan tulis pekerja Akasuna Corp. yang kau kenal. Tulis semua namanya di kertas ini, hm." titah Deidara sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena dari saku jubahnya.

"Semuanya? Err, apakah kau tak bermaksud menyuruhku menulis nama orang lain yang pantas jadi terduga?" tanya Sasori ragu.

"Kalau tak tahu apa-apa, diam saja, hm! Aku yang tahu harus apa setelah itu, hm!" bentak Deidara yang langsung membuat Sasori melaksanakan titahnya.

Selama Sasori menulis, Deidara menatapnya lekat-lekat. Deidara memperhatikan setiap pergerakan lelaki bermata sayu itu. Tanpa Sasori sadari, Deidara tetap akan mengambil nama tertentu di kertas itu sebagai sampel terduga. Deidara akan melihatnya. Pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu akan melihat bentuk tulisan tertentu yang merujuk pada terduga pelaku. Karena bagaimana pun, pandangan psikologis Deidara turut berperan dalam penanganan kasus ini.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Sakura, siapa yang menjagamu selama aku di sini?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Selama _nii-san_ di sini, aku bersama Gaara dan Temari _nee-san_ ," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum memandang Gaara. Namun kemudian pemilik manik _emerald_ itu menunduk. "Tapi, aku mau _nii-san_ cepat bebas dari sini. Aku tak mau terlalu lama merepotkan mereka." imbuhnya lirih.

Melihat itu, Gaara hanya diam. Baginya, ketidakadilan ini memang membuat Sakura jadi lebih dewasa. Namun tetap dia tak tega manakala gadis itu bagaikan terjebak di dalam sangkar. Tak bisa kemana pun demi mencegah kemungkinan buruk terjadi. Namun itu semua demi kebaikan semuanya.

"Kalian tenang saja. Sasori akan bebas. Mulai sekarang Deidara psikolog spesialis kasus keuangan juga di sini membantu," Gaara melirik lelaki bersurai pirang yang memandang selembar kertas yang dituliskan nama-nama oleh Sasori. "Bukankah begitu, Deidara _-san_?" ujar Gaara meyakinkan.

Sakura, Sasori, dan Gaara terus memandang Deidara yang masih diam. Lelaki pirang itu kini mengetukkan penanya di papan alas seakan-akan sedang menganalisis sejumlah nama. Kemudian, manik _cornflower_ bluenya diedarkan memandang Sasori.

"Sasori _-san_ , apa jabatan Hoshigake Kisame dalam perusahaan, hm?" Pertanyaan Deidara tentu membuat Sakura dan Gaara ikut memandang Sasori.

"Kisame? Dia itu cuma _general manager_ divisi logistik." jawab Sasori kalem.

"Bagaimana dengan Hidan, hm?" tanya Deidara lagi.

Sasori membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama itu. Kemudian, alisnya tertaut dan menatap datar Deidara.

"Dia itu cuma _office boy_ di gedung ekspor-import. Aku tulis namanya bukan berarti dia orang yang penting dalam perusahaan." jawab Sasori heran. Dia berpikir Deidara terlalu aneh hingga mencurigai nama Hidan. Padahal Sasori sendiri tak punya firasat dan gestur tertentu saat menulis namanya.

"Siapa yang merekrut Hidan sebagai _office boy_? Apakah kau tau, hm?" tanya Deidara lagi.

Sasori bersedekap seraya mendongak seolah menerawang. Manik _cornflower blue_ di hadapannya terus memandangnya lekat-lekat bahkan sampai detail gesturnya sekali pun.

"Ah, Kakuzu. Kakuzu adalah komisaris perusahaan. Dia adalah pemegang saham yang paling dihormati dan belum lama ini pemilik perusahaan mengangkatnya sebagai CEO. Sebelumnya dia mengusulkan Hidan menjadi OB di sana secara cuma-cuma."

GREP

"Cih, mana ada perekrut OB cuma-cuma menjabat menjadi CEO, hm?" Deidara menarik kerah baju Sasori.

Sikap lancang Deidara cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengepal tangan geram. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu baru akan melabrak Deidara sebelum Gaara meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura _-san_ , jangan emosi dulu." ujar Gaara kalem. Kemudian manik _azure_ nya bergulir ke arah Deidara. "Deidara _-san_ , apa kesimpulanmu?"

Deidara kini melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Sasori. Sasori yang masih memandangnya bingung membuat Deidara muak dengan raut bodohnya. Kemudian Deidara menghela napas kasar.

"Agenda kita besok adalah mencari tau latar belakang Hidan, hm. Dimana tinggalnya, lulusan sekolah dimana, siapa keluarganya, semua bukti yang kulihatlah yang hanya akan membuatku percaya, hm."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, berlarutnya kasus ini akan membuatmu dipertemukan dengan OB rekrutan cuma-cuma itu, hm."

"Kau mencurigai OB?" celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Aku bisa mencurigai siapa saja, hm. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku hanya percayai apa yang kulihat?"

.

.

.

Sakura menggerutu sebal. Di dalam mobil Gaara, pemilik manik _emerald_ itu terus memanyunkan bibir ranumnya. Dia merasa hari ini terlalu menjengkelkan, tujuannya untuk melepas rindu dengan kakaknya kini berujung waktunya yang terbuang percuma akibat pembicaraan penyelidikan yang tak dimengerti gadis yang awam akan kriminalitas.

"OB?! Dia membuang waktu kakakku yang mungkin akan dihabiskan untuk mengobrol denganku hanya untuk mencurigai OB?!" umpat Sakura kesal.

Gaara yang duduk mengemudi hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Berselang beberapa saat, dahinya mengkerut heran karena telinganya tak lagi mendengar umpatan dan gerutu gadis di sebelahnya. Saat dia menoleh, matanya membulat melihat keadaan gadis itu sekarang. Ya, gadis bersurai mirip permen kapas itu kini tertidur, memang terhitung dua jam perjalanan mereka ke rumah.

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan, Gaara menginjak pedal remnya begitu mobilnya melewati depan rumah. Sejenak, dipandangnya gadis bersurai _soft pink_ di sisinya yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Pemilik manik _azure_ itu pun tak ambil pusing dan segera menggendong Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Temari yang membuka pintu rumah menyambut mereka dan menitah Gaara untuk membawa Sakura ke kamar. Gaara menyanggupinya mengingat tak tega juga membangunkan pemilik manik _emerald_ itu.

CKLEK

Temari mengulas senyum begitu memasuki kamar Sakura. Terutama saat dia mendapati Gaara menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut tebal. Dipandangnya lelaki bersurai merah _maroon_ yang tersenyum tipis di tepi ranjang. Temari sampai terkekeh sendiri melihat senyum manis Gaara yang ditujukan untuk putri yang tertidur itu. Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh.

"Temari _nee-san_ , kenapa di sini?" tanya Gaara dengan alis tertaut.

"Eh? _Etto_ , aku..." Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ah, aku mau bilang tadi Neji kesini." imbuhnya lagi.

"Neji?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Temari bersedekap sambil berdiri memandang sejumlah tukang yang dipanggilnya untuk mengganti pintu. Ya, penembakan yang dilakukan Inuzuka Hana tempo hari cukup untuk membuat kerusakan pada pintu rumah keluarga Rei. Kemudian matanya beralih pada lelaki berambut panjang yang berjongkok di depan daun pintu yang rusak dan tergeletak di teras.

"Neji _-kun_ , kopimu sudah kuletakkan di meja ruang tamu. Kenapa kau tak masuk?" tanya Temari yang menghampiri Neji di teras. Sontak pemilik manik _lavender_ pun berdiri.

"Temari _nee-san_ , apa laporan Inuzuka Hana tentang percobaan pembunuhan yang sukses digagalkan kala itu?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Temari lekat-lekat.

Mendengar pertanyaan kritis jelas membuat Temari tersentak sendiri. Kemudian, sulung Rei itu memijat pelipis sejenak, mencoba mengingat laporan Hana yang diterima Gaara tempo hari.

"Dua pelaku adalah laki-laki. Salah satunya berambut hitam dan satunya lagi penuh uban. Dan lelaki beruban itu adalah yang membawa pisau li- apa?" Temari menggantung kalimatnya sendiri. Tatapan lekat manik _lavender_ di hadapannya tak kunjung lekang bersamaan dengan napas Temari yang seolah tercekat. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Itu bukan uban! Rambutnya memang..." Temari bergumam sendiri.

Praktis, lelaki beriris _lavender_ pun mengulas seringaiannya. Tatapan lekatnya berubah melunak dan menampakkan mimik puasnya.

"Tepat sekali, secara tidak langsung kau baru saja menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku yang menyerang rumah ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menyerang kediamanku," Neji memperjelas seringaiannya membuat Temari mengernyit bingung. "Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pemilik rambut kelabu ini adalah pemilik rambut yang sama yang juga rontok di TKP percobaan pembunuhanku yang beberapa saat lalu juga ditemukan Shisui sebagai barang bukti." imbuh Neji sambil menunjukkan sehelai rambut bagai benang perak yang kemudian diletakkannya di sapu tangannya yang kemudian dilipat dan dikantonginya.

"Neji _-kun_ , a-apakah itu barang bukti?" tanya Temari yang matanya masih terbelalak tak percaya.

Tubuh Temari bergetar hebat. Baru disadarinya pembunuh Hinata dan penghuni _Mansion_ Hyuuga yang lain adalah orang-orang yang belum lama ini datang dan akan membunuh Sakura. Kemudian, deret giginya gemertak geram. Ditatapnya Neji lekat-lekat. Tawa hambar pemilik manik _lavender_ justru menyambut tatapan penuh rasa cemas itu.

"Jangan kaget jika akan ada lagi yang terbunuh," ujar Neji pelan. "Sidangku berhadapan dengan Sasori untuk menguji tuntutan akan berlangsung kurang dari sebulan. Berikan ini pada Gaara dan suruh dia laporkan hasil lab forensik DNA padaku secepatnya. Aku benci memberi tuntutan tanpa tau dasar buktinya." imbuh Neji sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya -yang sudah diselipkan sehelai rambut kelabu- kepada Temari.

Walau ragu, Temari segera meraih sapu tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Dia mengiyakan Neji yang akhirnya pamit pulang. Saat Neji beranjak memasuki mobilnya, Temari yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam akhirnya mendongak.

"Neji _-kun_!" seru Temari sambil berlari menghampiri Neji yang baru membuka pintu mobil. Neji menanggapinya dengan gumaman. "Walau kau adalah jaksa penuntut Sasori, aku yakin dari hati kecilmu kau tetap mendukungnya. Kau juga tidak percaya kalau dia koruptor kan? Kau akan membelanya kan?" tanya Temari dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hati Temari kian terkikis mengingat awal kepedihan kasus ini. Dia tau benar Neji sangat sakit dan berduka kali ini. Walau begitu Temari tetap berharap Neji tetap mampu untuk menahan perlawanan penjahat yang curang itu. Temari percaya Neji tetap akan berpikir positif akan semua yang terjadi dan tak akan langsung melempar tuntutan berat pada Sasori yang bukti kesalahannya sendiri masih minim.

"Aku sudah kehilangan adikku dan karyawan _mansion_ yang sudah seperti keluargaku. Setidaknya jika yang kulakukan ini benar, aku harap kau tak akan kehilangan Gaara begitu juga sebaliknya. Sama halnya dengan harapan bahwa Haruno bersaudara itu tak akan saling kehilangan."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lelaki bermata panda itu jatuh bersandar di dinding dan merosot terduduk. Tubuhnya serasa lemas mendengar cerita Temari tentang kedatangan Neji. Dia akui kini dirinya dan Neji sama rapuhnya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa perih manakala ikut merasakan yang Neji rasakan. Tapi walau harus melalui kisah yang miris, dia tetap akan termotivasi. Tentu, masih ada orang yang akan dilindunginya saat ini.

Sakura. Nama itu terlintas di benaknya. Gadis ceria yang keras kepala itu memang yang paling ingin dilindunginya kali ini.

"Gaara, kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

Iris _azure_ Gaara membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut mendengar suara dari sosok yang berbaring di atas ranjang. Gaara mengusap wajahnya sekilas dan beranjak bangun menghampiri Sakura di tepi ranjang. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu kini duduk bersandarkan bantal.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" tanya Gaara sekenanya. Dia merasa pertanyaan Sakura memang bukan pertanyaan yang perlu diajukan.

"Maaf, memang tak pantas menanyakan alasan kebaikan seseorang. Tapi, aku takut," Sakura menatap Gaara sendu. "Sebagai polisi, apa saja bisa terjadi. Apalagi kasus ini bukan kasus biasa. Aku takut kau..."

"Takut apa? Kau pikir selemah apa aku ini?" sela Gaara dingin.

Sakura tersentak tak sempat melanjutkan. Dicengkeramnya selimut tebal seraya menunduk. Mata hijaunya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tak butuh banyak aksi untuk menjatuhkan _liquid_ bening di sana. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura meraih lengan yang Gaara letakkan sebagai tumpuan ranjang, menggenggam lengan lelaki itu kuat.

TES

"A-aku menyayangi Sasori _nii-san_. Sejak awal selalu ada benang tipis yang membatasi rasa benci dan sayangku padanya. Aku tau aku tak perlu khawatir sekarang karena dia diamankan kepolisian Konoha. Tapi," Sakura terisak. Kemudian mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau mengamankanku, menjagaku, melindungiku, apa pun bisa terjadi. Dan tak wajarkah jika aku takut?"

Sekarang Gaara mengerti. Tatapan datarnya pada Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan iba. Gaara tak berkutik, hanya diam menatap manik _emerald_ yang memperlihatkan kekhawatiran itu. Gaara terlalu sukses menyembunyikan tatapan sendu itu. Dia hanya menatap sendu Sakura dalam keheningan yang bahkan membuat Sakura tak merasa Gaara terlalu memikirkan kata-katanya. Namun Sakura tak peduli. Memikirkan atau tidak, Sakura bersyukur, tetap senang mengingat Gaara tetap di sini.

"Sakura, besok kau pergilah ke Lab. Forensik bersama kakakku. Aku dan Deidara akan memulai penyelidikan besok."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Oke Fura author amatir yang kegajean fictnya tiada tara kambek egein '-')/

Kenapa Nejikuh memanggil Temari dengan suffix itu? Anggap saja Neji menganggap Temari sebagai kakaknya juga ya :v #maksa

Oke izinkan Fura pamit setelah berterimakasih pada echaNM, Chiku Chiku Dei, dan Bang Kise Ganteng yang sudah RnR chapter lalu. Berhubung reviewersnya memang Log In, jadi balasannya di PM ya. Malam minggu ini Fura terlalu ngantuk jadi A/N-nya tak panjang XD

Arigatou kalian yang masih baca~ *bow*

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	11. My Light

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

BRAK

Deidara menggebrak meja kantornya dengan kasar. Rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan deretan giginya yang bergemertak geram. Keringat dingin tampak menetes di wajahnya. Dia tidak percaya. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji, lelaki dengan lekuk wajah tegas itu kini melangkah di koridor gedung Konoha International Laboratory. Dengan jubah _mocca_ sepanjang lutut, dan kemeja biru _nebula_ di baliknya dan kacamata hitam dengan rambut cokelat dikuncir kuda, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu tiba di depan pintu salah satu laboratorium forensik yang ditujunya. Tangannya terangkat hendak mendorong pintu kembar ruangan itu.

"Andai saja korban penyerangan itu boleh diotopsi, pasti kita tak akan sesusah ini mengetahui senjata apa yang digunakan pelaku."

"Hn, konon Hyuuga muda itu bilang jasad mereka terlalu berharga untuk diotopsi."

"Tapi bukankah itu egois? Dia ingin pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya ditemukan namun dia menyulitkan penyidik dengan melarang tindakan otopsi."

DEG

Hyuuga Neji yang baru akan meraih gagang pintu kian tersentak. Diturunkannya tangannya yang akan meraih gagang pintu. Dua pekerja lab. ber _nametag_ Suigetsu dan Juugo yang rupanya sedang menuju ruangan yang sama dengannya kini berdiri di belakang Neji memandangnya heran. Neji yang berdiri memunggungi dua pemuda yang baru membicarakannya pun menunduk. Juugo yang bingung pada penampilan sosok yang asing baginya kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Err, siapa kau? Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Naas pertanyaan yang Juugo tujukan sesopan mungkin diabaikan Neji yang kini melangkah menjauhi Juugo dan Suigetsu yang tak mengerti. Lelaki beriris _lavender_ itu secara acuh meninggalkan ruang yang sebelumnya ingin ditujunya untuk melihat hasil pemeriksaan sampel rambut tempo hari. Neji terus melangkah cepat meninggalkan dua pemuda yang melongo memandang penyusutan punggungnya yang termakan panjang koridor.

Di sepanjang langkahnya, Neji berumpat tak terima.

"Cih, kau bilang menyulitkan? Kau tak akan pernah tau apa itu egois jika kau tak pernah merasakan keikhlasan hati seseorang yang ditinggalkan orang-orang yang disayangnya."

.

.

.

Gaara membaca beberapa lembar data yang diterimanya dengan seksama. Manik _azure_ nya digulirkan dari sisi kiri hingga sisi kanan setiap lembar dengan cermat. Kemudian, dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukkan keraguan, dia mendongak menatap pria tua di hadapannya.

"Anda adalah dosen senior di sini. Lalu, setelah anda tahu mahasiswa dengan prestasi gemilang sepertinya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai OB di salah satu perusahan, apa pendapat anda?"

Gaara menatap Orochimaru lekat-lekat. Kini dirinya sedang berada di taman depan gedung fakultas teknik di Konoha University. Dia menyimpulkan Hidan sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi gemilang berdasarkan data nilai-nilainya yang juga dimiliki pihak kampus. Tidak heran Deidara mencurigai OB itu. Siapa pun juga akan menganga tak percaya setelah tahu OB itu lulusan universitas terpandang.

"Tentu saja aku kecewa. Dia mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus dan mendapat pekerjaan OB setelah lulus. Sungguh jauh dari ekspektasiku saat dia masih di sini."

"Dua fakultas?" ulang Gaara dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ya, dia itu diploma 3 jurusan arkeologi dan sarjana jurusan arsitektur. Jelas saja aku kecewa."

.

.

.

GUBRAK

Deidara jatuh terjungkal dari kursi kantornya. Dia tak habis pikir Hidan yang sedang dicurigainya adalah OB lulusan universitas kenamaan dari dua fakultas yang sangat berbeda bidang. Dan kenyataannya dia lulus dan bekerja sebagai OB.

Darimana Deidara tau? Sudah jelas dari _wireless mic_ yang dipasang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Gaara dan terhubung langsung dengan laptop yang sedang di bawah komando lelaki beriris _cornflower blue_ itu. Untuk penyelidikan ini pihak kepolisian memang terbilang niat. Namun tetap saja bagi Deidara, hal yang dihadapinya saat ini tetap terbilang konyol; menggunakan peralatan canggih untuk mencurigai seorang OB.

.

.

.

DUARR

Suara ledakan menggaung dan menggetarkan seisi gedung Konoha International Laboratory. Neji yang sebelumnya melangkah pelan seketika mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga darurat. Dapat didengarnya jerit kepanikan penghuni gedung yang kini berlari searah dengannya.

"Cih, apalagi ini?" Dengan napas memburu, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu berlari secepat dia bisa untuk segera turun menuju _lobby_ gedung.

Dia melangkah turun tanpa pikir panjang tepat setelah menemukan tangga darurat yang dituju. Matanya sedikit mendelik ke kanan dan ke kiri manakala telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang juga searah dengannya. Sampai akhirnya ada suara seseorang yang terperosok salah satu anak tangga akibat langkah yang tak karuan.

"To-tolong!"

Mendengar suara wanita yang terperosok di belakangnya, Neji berhenti melangkah. Dipalingkannya wajahnya memandang wanita bersurai _cornflower blue_ dengan jepitan berbentuk mawar biru di rambutnya. Neji pun melangkah pelan mendekati wanita yang duduk merintih itu.

" _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Manik _lavender_ Neji hanya mendapati gelengan lemah. Gadis itu tampak kesakitan dan terus meringisi pergelangan kakinya. Neji pun menyimpulkan bahwa kaki perempuan malang itu keseleo. Di dalam hatinya, Neji menyumpahi oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang menimbulkan ledakan yang membuat panik seisi gedung ini. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya digerakkan untuk menggendong wanita itu tanpa sepatah kata apa pun sebagai basa-basi.

Neji melangkah dengan seorang wanita berjas dokter dengan _nametag_ Konan digendong ala _bridal_. Dari situ Neji menyimpulkan bahwa Konan tidak lebih dari sekedar pekerja Laboratorium yang tadi ikut berlari akibat kepanikan yang terjadi. Setelah berhasil tiba di _lobby_ , dahi Neji mengernyit heran pada suasana gedung yang tak seramai sebelumnya. Namun atensinya kembali terbawa sekumpulan orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu di depan halaman gedung. Neji segera menurunkan Konan dari gendongannya. Segera wanita itu melangkah gontai mendekati salah satu penghuni _lobby_.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Konan yang sukses membuat Neji menguping penasaran.

"Telah terjadi ledakan bom bunuh diri yang menewaskan sejumlah orang dan pekerja lab. yang lalu lalang di halaman depan gedung."

DEG

Tak mau terlalu lama tersentak, Neji melangkah cepat menuju kerumunan. Di belakangnya, Konan meneriakinya. Namun Neji yang tak mendengar teriakan gadis itu tentu membuat gadis itu lebih memilih menyusul dengan langkah terseret.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" seru Konan yang meneriaki Neji.

Dan Neji yang baru tiba di sekitar kerumunan pun membelah kerumunan dan melihat sosok yang dia duga sebagai yang memegang komando bom bunuh diri.

BRUK

Hyuuga Neji jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang bersentuhan dengan aspal. _Liquid_ bening enggan berlama-lama terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Kini Hyuuga muda itu menangis tanpa suara. Suaranya semakin terdengar parau ketika dia menggumamkan nama sosok yang terbaring mengenaskan di sana. Konan yang juga tiba di kerumunan hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Sakura _-chan_ , cuacanya mendung. Tolong angkat jemuran di teras ya!" titah Temari yang sedang mencuci piring.

Sakura yang baru mencolok kabel penanak nasi ke stopkontak segera mengangguk paham. Sakura melepas apron putihnya dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Begitu di teras, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu meraih setiap helai pakaian yang dijemur. Mata hijaunya menatap mega mendung yang warna gelapnya tak kunjung lekang.

"Kenapa Gaara masih belum pulang?"

PRANG

Suara benda jatuh dari dalam rumah mengejukan pemilik manik _emerald_. Sakura pun beranjak melesat menuju dapur dengan pakaian yang baru diangkatnya kini tersampir di sebelah pundaknya. Di dapur, matanya dibuat terbelalak oleh Temari yang merapihkan pecahan piring dengan panik.

"Temari _nee-san_ , ada apa?" Sakura meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu di atas sofa ruang tamu yang memang tak jauh dari dapur. Sakura yang kembali kini mendekati Temari ke tempatnya membereskan pecahan piring. "Biar aku yang bereskan, kau duduklah dengan tenang."

Temari yang masih memasang raut cemas, hanya berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian matanya diarahkan menatap Sakura yang masih berjongkok membersihkan lantai. Setelah lama menggigit erat bibir bawahnya, Temari mencoba berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan menggenggam pundak kiri pemilik manik _emerald_.

"Sakura _-chan_ , Gaara pulang larut malam ini."

Sakura mendongak dengan alis tertaut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebuah insiden terjadi dan membuat Uchiha Shisui merenggang nyawa. Gaara, Deidara, dan Neji sama-sama sedang berada di rumah duka."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kemudian Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Kau pasti bohong. Shisui itu kan kepala polisi. Dia tidak mungkin mati dalam penyelidikan semudah itu!"

.

.

.

"Kita tak bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan ini. Jika saja kita langsung menghukum berat Sasori, oknum tak manusiawi itu pasti tak akan mengincar siapa-siapa lagi."

Gaara menoleh tak percaya pada sosok yang mengatakan itu. Neji dan Deidara masih membisu. Mereka masih memandang sendu gundukan tanah yang beberapa menit lalu menenggelamkan jasad rekan mereka yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Tapi itu tak adil." Gaara mendelik pada Chojuro. Rahang Chojuro mengeras. Dia mencoba kembali berargumen.

"Tapi-"

"Kita semua sudah berjalan sejauh ini." Neji mendelik tajam pada Chojuro yang terlihat payah akibat terlalu pasrah. "Kalau kau mau menghina orang-orang yang sudah mati dalam penyelidikan ini dengan cara mundur, maka lakukanlah sendiri. Jangan menghasut orang lain."

Deidara mengangguk menyetujui argumen Neji yang tajam dan kritis.

"Ini termasuk bukti bahwa untuk ke depannya akan terus jatuh korban, hm. Jika takut mati, kalian semua mundurlah, hm. Aku berani jamin orang-orang yang mundur tak akan diincar oleh pelaku yang menyusahkan itu, hm."

Inuzuka Hana, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Omoi, Aburame Shino, dan sederet anggota kepolisian yang berada di sana dan mendengar pernyataan itu menatap tiga lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Rei _-sama_! Kau belom bilang apa-apa. Kau berani jamin kalau tim penyidik akan tetap aman kan? Kau tak akan membiarkan kami mundur di sini kan?" Kurotsuchi melangkah pelan mendekati Gaara.

Jelas semua mata tertuju pada pemuda Rei itu. Pemilik manik _azure_ yang menyendu itu menggeleng pelan.

"Mulai sekarang kita jaga diri masing-masing. Aku tak bisa tanggung keselamatan banyak jiwa. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Tapi dengan siapa kau akan bekerja sama jika kau melepas kami? Err, maksudku, kau tak mungkin hanya bekerja dengan dua orang itu kan? Lagipula, Hyuuga Neji itu sekedar jaksa." Hana menunjuk Neji dan Deidara bergantian.

"Ya, setidaknya dengan adanya jaksa sekonsisten Neji dan psikolog seahli Deidara, aku bisa yakin bahwa kasus ini akan tuntas."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu berdiri sambil menggenggam payung yang melindunginya dari hujan malam ini. Kepalanya celingukan memandangi sejumlah orang yang keluar dari taman pemakaman yang baru dipijakinya. Dia di sini untuk menjemput seseorang. Ya, tentunya setelah melewati adu argumen berlebihan dengan Rei Temari.

Setelah sekian banyak orang yang dilihatnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ dengan lingkar mata hitam yang khas muncul dan tampak terkejut melihat Sakura di sana. Sakura pun melangkah dengan senyum sumringah menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara _-san_ , ayo ikut aku ke kedai kopi yang baru kusinggahi siang tadi. Kopinya enak." Sakura tak sungkan menyeret tangan Gaara. Mencoba membawa Gaara tak berlama-lama dalam kesedihan.

.

.

.

Di kedai kopi yang beberapa menit lalu didatangi dua insan berbeda gender itu, Sakura menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Gaara. Gaara agak mengernyit heran. Sakura bilang minum kopi enak di kedai kopi, namun justru cokelat panas yang disajikan untuknya. Tanpa ambil pusing, Gaara meraih cokelat panas itu dan mulai menyeruputnya.

"Jadi, berapa banyak anggota penyidik yang mundur?" Sakura membuka percakapan dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Bagaimana bisa Sakura bertanya dengan raut wajah sesantai itu ?

"Semuanya. Menyisakan aku, Deidara, dan Neji."

Mata hijau Sakura membulat sempurna. Tangan Sakura kini beralih mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Bukan jawaban ini yang dia inginkan. Dia tak bermaksud membuat lelaki di hadapannya semakin _down_.

"Gaara _-san_ , kau tak harus melanjutkan semua ini." Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Gaara yang berada di sisi cokelat panas. Sakura menatap sendu pada tangan kanan Gaara yang kini berada di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku serius, jangan demi Sasori _nii-san_ , kau jadi sesusah ini."

Gaara menggeleng singkat. Kemudian tangannya kanannya melepas pegangan Sakura. Dan tangan kiri lelaki itu meraih pundak kanan Sakura yang masih memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Ini bukan untuk pribadi manapun. Lagipula mundur itu kan bukanlah apa yang diinginkan Shisui." Gaara melepas genggamannya dari pundak Sakura dan beranjak bangun. Diangkatnya dagu gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang masiih duduk agar mendongak. "Kau akan mendukungku kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Um, cahaya bisa datang darimana saja. Dengan keyakinan, kau pasti bisa, Kapten Gaara." Sakura membuat gestur hormat dengan tangan kanannya. Gaara hanya mengulas senyum tipis sambil membawa kepala gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Gaara memeluk Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil mengusap surai _pink_ itu pelan. Setidaknya, ada pemilik senyum yang ahli meringankan bebannya untuk saat ini.

" _Hai'_. _Omae wa ore no hikari_."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Untuk saat ini, anggap saja Deidara sebagai psikolog. Karena kenyataannya dia memang penyidik kasus keuangan yang akan melakukan semuanya berdasarkan prinsip psikologis yang dikuasainya. (Mau ngakak baca kalimatku sendiri -,-)

Omong-omong, makasih penname EchaNM, Bang Kise Ganteng, Chiku Chiku Dei, & lotuce yang RnR chapter lalu. Makasih untuk pengguna ffn yang masih FnF, mau pun baca secara anonim alias save page seperti jaman-jaman Fura blm bikin akun ffn dulu XD #paannih Tapi itu kalau ada ya.

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	12. Over Protective

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

[ _From_ : Gaara

Agendaku hari ini adalah menyelidiki latar belakang Hidan. Deidara akan ada di kantorku untuk mendengar percakapan dan menganalisa nada kejujuran narasumber. Kau pergilah bersama Neji ke KIL untuk menerima hasil uji lab.]

Usai membaca pesan masuk itu, Shisui yang sempat menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan kawasan Konoha Street yang masih sepi -karena masih fajar- segera menginjak pedal gas. Shisui mengendarai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sisi jalan. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali dia ke KIL, dan satu kasus ini menuntutnya untuk ke sana lagi. Padahal jika melihat kasus yang ditanganinya sebelum-sebelum ini, dia tak harus menjadikan KIL sebagai lab. forensik pengujian barang bukti.

Langit masih dipenuhi semburat _indigo_. Jalanan yang gelap dan sejumlah lampu jalan yang redup tak mempengaruhi jalan mobilnya.

DOR

Manik _onyx_ nya membulat sempurna. Uchiha Shisui segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dia menatap horror pada lubang kaca mobilnya. Tangannya meraih pistol di dalam saku jasnya. Tanpa ragu, diacungkannya pistol itu dengan kedua tangannya ke setiap sisi. Mata tajamnya terus mendelik kesana kemari mencoba menemukan pelaku.

"Siapa kau? Tidak perlu bersembunyi!"

DEG

Manik _onyx_ Uchiha muda itu kembali terbelalak. Hanya dengan memutar posisi tubuhnya ke belakang, seseorang dengan seringaian lebar berdiri di depannya menyambut tatapan tajamnya. Pemilik manik _magenta_ yang sukses membuat Shisui mengernyit bingung sama sekali tak melunturkan seringaian lebarnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pistol yang setengah dikantongi di saku depan celananya. Setelah menyimpulkan bahwa sosok berambut klimis itulah yang menembak kaca mobilnya, Shisui tak sungkan menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menarik pelatuknya. Walau sedikit bergetar, Shisui meneguk ludah sebelum benar-benar menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

JLEB

.

Hyuuga Neji yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin mulai memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ya, paduan keren dari jas _mocca_ , kemeja biru _nebula_ dan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda membuatnya merasa samarannya cukup sukses. Neji diminta Gaara untuk ke lab. forensik bersama Shisui hari ini. Dia baru akan mengambil ponsel di mejanya untuk mengabarkan Uchiha itu, namun dering ponsel pertanda pesan masuk membuatnya membaca pesan itu dulu.

[ _From_ : Shisui

Kau pergilah sendiri. Aku ada masalah dengan perutku. Kupastikan kita akan tetap bertemu di KIL.]

.

"Kau mematahkan tulang selangka teman lamamu sendiri, huh? Kuat sekali tikamanmu itu." Hidan menyeringai puas melihat keadaan korbannya kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Itachi hanya menatap datar Shisui yang tidur berbalut perban di sekitar pangkal lengan kirinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Itachi telah sukses menikam Shisui dari belakang sebelum Hidan benar-benar diserang tembakan timah panas.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di sebuah motel yang tak jauh dari Konoha Street. Sejak membawa Shisui yang sudah bersimbah darah, Itachi hanya mengompres luka Shisui seadanya. Ya, sebelum itu terjadi, Shisui dibuat tak sadarkan diri dulu dengan menempelkan sapu tangan yang sudah beraroma khas sari bunga lakspur. Tepat setelah Shisui pingsan, barulah dia dibawa ke hotel.

"Jadi, sudahkah kau kabari Hyuuga itu?"

Hidan mengangguk. Sejak awal, seringaian puas itu tetap saja tak hengkang dari bibirnya.

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia. Racun bunga lakspur tak akan bertahan lama. Walau begitu, tetap saja luka parahnya akan membuatnya merenggang nyawa." Itachi beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Eh? Memangnya bomnya sudah kau letakkan?" Hidan menoleh ke perut Shisui yang dilingkari sabuk lebar dan bening. Dia menyeringai melihat selempeng benda seukuran jam tangan berada pada sabuk itu.

"Sabuk itu terdiri atas gel dengan molaritas rendah. Shisui tak akan menyadari kalau ada benda itu melingkar di perutnya. Sebaiknya kau saja yang pakaikan kembali kemeja dan jasnya," titah Itachi yang praktis direspon oleh cibiran Hidan.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Dengan ekspresi yang masih menunjukkan rasa kantuk, Rei Gaara turun dari lantai atas -tempat kamarnya- untuk sarapan. Di dapur, dia tidak melihat kakaknya sama sekali, sepertinya sedang mandi. Dia pun berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menarik satu kursi untuknya duduk. Sakura yang sedang mengiris tomat untuk isian _sandwich_ menoleh pada Gaara yang baru disadarinya tiba di sini. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu pun mengulas senyum ramahnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Gaara _-san_. Apa agendamu hari ini?"

Gaara yang baru disodorkan sarapannya pun meneguk susunya sebentar.

"Entahlah. Mungkin untuk hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Deidara mencari orang terdekat Hidan untuk minta keterangan. Orochimaru bilang salah satu alumni Konoha University fakultas sains adalah orang terdekat Hidan yang mungkin bisa membantu," jawabnya sebelum menggigit _sandwich_ nya.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya pertanda mengerti. Kemudian pemilik manik _emerald_ itu melepas apronnya dan menarik kursi untuk ikut makan pagi. Gaara yang sedang mengunyah halus rotinya hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Merasa bersyukur karena belakangan ini Sakura bisa menganggap rumahnya sebagai rumah sendiri.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Gaara tak habis pikir Sakura akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba. Terlebih kilau dari manik _emerald_ yang penuh antusias itu membuatnya tersedak sendiri. Gaara pun meneguk minumnya. "Sakura _-san_ , sebaiknya kau disini saja. Kau tak harus ikut-ikutan, sungguh."

Namun gadis berhelaian permen kapas anti lengket menggeleng kuat. Dia memasang raut wajah sebal dan menatap Gaara kesal.

"Lagipula kan hanya bertemu temannya Hidan. Aku juga tak mau terus diam di rumah, Gaara." Sakura mengeluh dengan bibir yang dipautkan.

Gaara menghela napas pasrah.

"Gunakan mantel tebal. Pastikan kau membawa payung, dan juga ponsel. Bersumpahlah kalau kau tak akan jauh-jauh dariku dan juga ponselmu."

.

.

.

Derap langkah memasuki _lobby_ membuat perhatian beberapa orang di sana terletak pada lelaki berambut panjang tergerai dengan jas biru gelap dan balutan celana bahan berwarna sama. Hyuuga Neji kembali mendatangi gedung laboratorium raksasa itu. Dirinya tak terlalu menghiraukan proses olah TKP yang terjadi di sekitar tempat ledakan kemarin. Yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini hanyalah mengambil hasil uji DNA rambut yang tak sempat diambilnya. Neji pun melangkah mantap menghampiri _receptionist_.

"Aku harus mengambil hasil uji lab. Aku punya surat pengantar dari Rei Gaara selaku pemimpin penyelidikan. Bisakah aku menerimanya segera?" Neji menatap _receptionist_ itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian sang _receptionist_ segera mengamati data di komputer.

"Apa kode uji lab-nya?"

Neji paham laboratorium raksasa ini tak sembarangan memberikan hasil pengujian pada tamu yang datang. Dia menggeser _iris_ nya secara horizontal mencoba mengingat kode pengujian yang pernah di-sms Gaara. Kemudian jemarinya digerakkan untuk melepas kacamata hitam sekaligus mengakhiri penyamaran.

"2192."

Melihat iris _lavender_ khas yang dimiliki Neji, _receptionist_ itu pun tersentak. Namun kemudian wanita itu mengangguk. Kemudian matanya diarahkan untuk kembali memandang Neji sambil mengulas senyum ramah.

"Hyuuga _-sama_ , seseorang akan datang menyampaikan pada anda hasilnya. Silahkan tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk dengan sopan ke arah salah satu sofa di _lobby_.

Neji hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian duduk di sana.

.

.

.

Berhubung Hidan pernah menjadi mahasiswa cerdas yang mengikuti dua fakultas sekaligus dalam universitas yang cukup terkemuka, Gaara berharap mewawancarai satu dosen -seperti Orochimaru- saja cukup untuk memberikan keterangan yang berguna seputar Hidan. Kini Gaara dan Deidara sedang duduk-duduk di cafe outdoor tempat mereka janjian dengan Orochimaru. Deidara yang mulai bosan pun meneguk air mineralnya. Ya, air mineral. Psikolog muda itu paling enggan meminum air yang memudarkan konsentrasinya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Gaara yang sedang mengaduk _lemon tea_ nya kini menoleh antusias pada sosok lelaki berwajah putih pucat yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Lelaki berwajah putih pucat itu berjalan kalem di atas trotoar menghampiri dua lelaki yang sedang duduk menunggunya. Pria tua yang tak lain bernama Orochimaru itu mengulas senyum tipis begitu menarik kursi _cafe_ dari mejanya untuknya duduk. Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Selamat datang, Orochimaru _-sa_ -"

"Cepat tuliskan nama teman Hidan yang kau tau dalam kertas ini beserta profesinya pasca lulus, hm!"

Orochimaru mengerjapkan mata memandang secarik kertas dan pulpen yang diletakkan Deidara di dekat tangannya yang dipangku di atas meja. Lain dengan Gaara yang mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Deidara yang menginterupsi sambutannya. Di matanya, sejak awal psikolog pirang yang bekerja sama dengannya saat ini memang bukan pribadi yang sopan. Tapi haruskah Deidara memberi titah se- _to-the-point_ itu?

"Baiklah, aku memahami harapan kalian untuk menuntaskan kasus ini. Tapi bukankah terburu-buru juga bukan hal yang bagus?" ujar Orochimaru sambil menyeringai menatap Deidara. Kini tangannya mulai meraih pena.

"Aku tak buru-buru, hm. Aku hanya tak mau buang-buang waktu, hm," timpal Deidara asal.

Gaara ingin sekali menghantamkan tinjunya pada lelaki beriris _cornflower blue_ itu.

Dan tanpa ambil pusing, Orochimaru bergestur seperti hendak menulis. Iris ularnya digulirkan horizontal mencoba menerawang nama yang akan ditulisnya. Kemudian, tangannya pun digerakkan untuk menggores tinta di atas kertas.

"Tulisannya jelek sekali, hm." Deidara bergumam pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Orochimaru yang kini alisnya berkedut.

Cukup. Gaara ingin berteriak keras sekarang. Rasa geram, gemas dan ingin menghujat benar-benar memenuhi rongga hatinya saat ini. Namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghela napas pasrah.

"Ini." Orochimaru menyodorkan kertas yang sudah diisinya dengan sejumlah nama.

Gaara segera menatap tulisan di kertas yang kini digenggam Deidara. Dia menduga Deidara sedang menganalisa nama untuk ditanyakan pada Orochimaru seputar latar belakangnya.

"Kini aku tau siapa yang harus kita datangi, hm."

Naas pemikiran Gaara kali ini salah. Deidara memahami sebuah nama begitu cepat. Tak lama kemudian, Deidara beranjak bangkit dan mengantongi kertas itu di saku celananya. Dia membungkuk hormat dan pamit.

Gaara yang kini menyimpan rasa bingung tiada tara hanya mengikuti langkah Deidara setelah membungkuk pamit meninggalkan Orochimaru. _Geez_ , bahkan Orochimaru tak ditawari minum sejak duduk di sana. Keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu kesal. Jelas saja, sudah tiga puluh menit sejak dia ditinggal Deidara dan Gaara di mobil. Gaara berdalih dia akan lebih aman jika tetap duduk manis di sana. Namun tetap saja itu membosankan bagi Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, manik _emerald_ gadis itu membulat antusias melihat dua lelaki berbeda surai sudah melangkah mendekati mobilnya. Dia pun membuka kunci pintu mobil dan membiarkan dua lelaki itu kini duduk di dua bangku depan. Namun kemudian dahi Sakura mengernyit melihat raut wajah Gaara yang seperti orang kebingungan. Dia berpikir ini bukan seperti biasanya.

"Deidara _-san_ , darimana kau tau soal nama orang yang harus kita cari? Maksudku, bukankah biasanya kau menanyakan latar belakang pemilik nama di kertas itu dulu?" Pertanyaan Gaara sukses membawa atensi Sakura beralih pada Deidara.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, hm. Aku mana tau mau tanyakan nama yang mana. Toh di antara sejumlah nama di kertas itu tidak ada yang bisa kubaca tulisannya, hm. Kau tau sejelek apa tulisannya, kan?"

.

.

.

"K-O-N-A-N. Nah, yang ini namanya Konan, Gaara _-san_." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan pundak kiri lelaki yang duduk di bangku supir.

Deidara yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya kini menatap penuh arti pada Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara yang sejak tadi duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya sejak di-sms Neji segera menoleh pada Sakura. Mobil sedan yang ditumpangi mereka memang sedang terparkir di tepi jalan sejak Gaara fokus menggunakan ponselnya.

"Eh? Kau bisa membacanya?" gumam Gaara setengah percaya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, terhitung bukan pertama kalinya dia diremehkan. "Err, baiklah, terimakasih sudah membacakan satu nama."

"Tapi, KIL itu apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

Deidara dan Gaara yang matanya sama-sama terbelalak kini saling memandang. Kemudian pandangan dua lelaki itu beralih pada gadis yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Darimana kau temukan kata itu, Sakura _-san_?" tanya Gaara segera.

Sakura yang masih bingung hanya menunjuk santai pada tulisan di bawah nama Konan yang ada pada kertas kusut itu. "KIL? Salah satu sahabat terduga penjahat itu bekerja di KIL?"

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji yang duduk menggenggam kertas hasil pengujian lab. kini menatap wanita yang duduk berpangku tangan di hadapannya. Lima puluh menit sejak atensinya jatuh pada wanita bersurai _cornflower blue_ yang menjelaskan laporan lab. dengan lugas. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya, wanita itu adalah wanita ber _name tag_ Konan yang tempo hari ditolongnya saat terperosok di tangga darurat.

"Jadi, apakah kau berpikir ledakan kemarin berhubungan dengan hasil uji DNA rambut itu, Hyuuga _-sama_?" tanya Konan akhirnya.

Neji mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"Seharusnya aku bersama Shisui pergi ke sini mengambil hasil uji DNA ini. Namun ternyata dia menyusul sebagai pembawa bom bunuh diri di perutnya," ujar Neji dengan intonasi rendah. Konan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya. "Ya, setidaknya hasil uji lab. yang kau lakukan untuk kami akan memban- Gaara?!"

Neji beranjak bangkit dari sofa _lobby_. Dia tak habis pikir dua orang yang bekerja sama dengannya malah mendatangi gedung KIL dan kini menghampiri _receptionist_. Dapat dilihatnya Gaara terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura sejak masuk _lobby_.

'Kenapa orang ini jadi _over protectif_ begini sih?' batin Sakura yang _sweatdrop_. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa memasuki gedung besar saja harus dipegangi seperti ini. "Eh? Gaara _-san_ , itu Neji." Sakura menunjuk dengan tangan kanannya.

Gaara yang baru akan menanyakan soal Konan pada _receptionist_ tentu lebih memilih menoleh.

"Gaara, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Neji yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah _lobby_ bersama Deidara, dan Gaara yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang kertas yang dipegang Neji.

"Itu hasil tes DNA-nya?" tanya Gaara seketika. Kemudian mata hijaunya kembali memandang Neji. "Aku kesini mencari pekerja KIL yang bernama Konan."

"Konan? Dia itu kan yang melakukan tes DNA rambut itu," gumam Neji ragu.

"Dimana dia, hm?" tanya Deidara _to the point_.

Neji pun berbalik dan menunjuk ke arah sofa _lobby_.

"Eh? Kemana orangnya?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Bagaimana chapter ini? Lebih konyol kah? XD

Asdfghjkl Fura tak bisa buat momen GaaSaku yang 'uwah'. Setidaknya belum bisa untuk saat ini U,U

Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan selamat menunggu lagi untuk chapter berikutnya *ditabok*

Makasih untuk tyassayekti49 & Bang Kise Ganteng yang review chapter lalu. Makasih juga FnF-ers(?) yang masih mengikuti fict ini. Ini fict crackpair, walau aku suka pair ini, di awal-awal aku ragu untuk nulis ini. Tapi rupanya respon kalian merobohkan dinding keraguanku dan memperkokoh pilar kepercayaandiriku XD #NGOMONGAPAINIYAMPON

Oke, _love ya,_

 _And mind to review?_ :3


	13. Ghost

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Deidara dan Neji berdiri di dalam lift yang bahkan tombol tujuannya mereka tekan asal. Sebelumnya Neji berencana membuat dua tim yang berpencar untuk mencari Konan. Naas kesesatan membawa mereka dalam keheningan di seisi _lift_. Ya, mereka bahkan tak tahu mau mencari kemana dan memilih lokasi pencarian yang mana di saat gedung yang dipijakinya saat ini adalah gedung yang terbilang besar.

"Kenapa dia pergi, hm?" tanya Deidara heran. Kini dia memijat pelipisnya dengan alis tertaut. Neji hanya menggeleng pertanda tak punya jawaban. "Mencurigakan sekali, hm," imbuhnya lagi.

Mata ungu Neji terbelalak. Neji segera menatap _horror_ Deidara.

"Kau mencurigai dia? Untuk apa juga kau mencurigainya?" Neji membela Konan. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu tetap merasa bahwa wanita yang ditemuinya sejak kemarin tidak punya kaitan apa-apa.

Pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ yang diberi pertanyaan sakratis dan berintonasi tinggi kini menghela napas dan balik menatap Neji.

"Justru kau yang aneh, Hyuuga. Kau percaya pada wanita yang baru kau kenal, hm. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika aku hanya mempercayai apa yang kulihat langsung, hm?"

.

.

.

Sakura hanya melongo di depan _receptionist_. Mata hijaunya diedarkan ke penjuru dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian dirinya kembali menatap Gaara yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipangku di meja _receptionist_. Sakura sedikit terkekeh mendapati raut kesal Gaara yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Sakura pun menarik ujung jas lelaki beriris _azure_ itu.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara _-san_?"

Gaara segera berdiri mendekati Sakura dan menatap gadis itu sambil menggaruk helaian merahnya yang tak gatal.

"Aku kesal, kenapa Neji bisa sebodoh itu?! Untuk apa mereka mengajak berpencar? Padahal aku sedang minta lokasi Konan pada _receptionist_ yang menjaga di sini."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata sejenak. Sejak tadi dia memang melihat pekerja lab. yang lalu-lalang di sini dengan _id card_ tersemat di depan saku jas mereka. Beberapa orang yang datang ke _receptionist_ -yang Sakura perhatikan- juga ada yang menanyakan lokasi pekerja lab tertentu dan semacamnya. Kalau ada teknologi GPS yang disediakan KIL untuk mengetahui lokasi pekerja di kawasan gedung, untuk apa Neji memutuskan untuk berpencar?

"Rei _-san_ ," panggil wanita penjaga meja _lobby_.

Gaara dan Sakura sama-sama memperhatikan wanita itu. Wanita itu segera mencetak gambaran GPS yang sudah dimonitorinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian menyerahkan hasil _print out_ kepada Gaara. Setelah berterima kasih, pemilik manik _azure_ itu tak sungkan melangkah pergi usai meraih telapak tangan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ di dekatnya. Mereka segera berjalan menuju apa yang ditandai simbol Konan pada lembaran denah.

Kantin. Setelah beberapa meter melangkah mengikuti arah denah, kaki dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu berhenti di sebuah kantin yang terbilang cukup luas. Sakura sedikit mencibir.

"Ck, haruskah kita cari perempuan itu di kantin yang luas ini? Omong-omong, dimana Neji?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Gaara.

Setelah berdecak geram, Gaara mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya dan segera menghubungi Neji. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara geram oleh tingkah sok tahu Neji. Di saat Gaara sedang mendengarkan nada sambung ponselnya yang teleponnya belum diangkat Neji, Sakura kembali menarik pelan ujung jas lelaki beriris _azure_ itu. Gaara segera menghela napas pasrah dan menoleh pada Sakura yang didapatinya sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" _Ano_ , Gaara _-san_. Memangnya kita tau ciri wanita bernama Konan itu seperti apa?"

.

.

.

Neji dan Deidara hanya memandang kosong seisi koridor lantai tempat _lift_ mereka berhenti. Deidara yang berderap sambil celingukan tak mendapati apa pun di koridor yang hening dengan deretan pintu lab. yang asing di matanya. Kemudian, dering ponsel Neji memecah keheningan. Neji segera mengangkatnya acuh, dia bahkan tak melihat dulu siapa peneleponnya.

" _Moshi-mos_ -"

[Kau kemana, huh? Cepat ke kantin! Bantu aku dan Sakura mencarinya! Jika kalian berpencar itu hanya akan merepotkan.]

Tut Tut Tut

Lelaki beriris _lavender_ yang baru menutup percakapan teleponnya kini melangkah menghampiri Deidara yang masih celingukan. Bahu Deidara pun bergedik begitu Neji menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Kemudian lelaki beriris _cornflower blue_ itu meneguk ludah begitu melihat Neji menatapnya dengan wajah suram.

"Ka-kau kenapa, hm?"

Tanpa berpikir untuk menjawab, Hyuuga muda itu hanya menarik lengan Deidara dan berjalan ke arah _lift_. Neji terlanjur cemberut akibat dibentak Gaara. Seakan-akan dia lupa kalau memang dia yang salah.

.

.

.

Rei Gaara ingin sekali membanting ponselnya ke atas aspal. Dia kembali dibuat geram oleh Neji yang tiba-tiba menutup percakapannya. Sesaat kemudian, mata Gaara terbelalak begitu menyadari tidak ada Sakura di dekatnya.

Tuk

Sakura meletakkan segelas _strawberry latte_ yang baru dibelinya di salah satu _counter_. Terkutuk Gaara yang tak mengajaknya ikut minum di _cafe_ tadi.

Kini Sakura duduk santai dan menyedot minumannya. Sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar kantin, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Seketika atensinya jatuh pada seorang wanita berjas dokter yang duduk di meja seberang. _Name tag_ Konan yang tersemat di jas putih wanita itu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak. Sakura pun meninggalkan mejanya dan menghampiri wanita yang duduk menikmati _waffle_.

Konan yang sedang menyuapkan _waffle_ ke mulutnya sontak mendongak. Dahinya berkerut bingung begitu Sakura tersenyum canggung di depannya.

" _Ano_ , bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Jujur saja, Sakura seperti tidak bernapas saat mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar gugup harus mulai berinteraksi seperti apa.

Seketika, mata hijaunya kembali membulat sempurna. Wanita bersurai _cornflower blue_ itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura tak sungkan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Konan. Kini dua wanita berbeda karakter itu duduk berhadapan berbatas meja makan.

"Apakah anda mengenal Hidan?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

.

.

.

Gaara berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Terlampau dua puluh menit sejak menunggu Neji dan Deidara kembali dari...

"Lantai 26? Untuk apa kalian jauh-jauh ke sana?" Gaara ingin sekali membentak. Namun berhubung dua lelaki di depannya punya peran penting, maka hanya pertanyaan geram lah yang dilontarkannya.

Deidara bermaksud menjawab namun kemudian gumaman Neji menginterupsinya.

"Konan _-san_." Deidara dan Gaara pun mengarahkan pandangan mengikuti arah Neji memandang.

"Jadi itu yang bernama Konan, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil menyikut lengan Neji. "E-eh?!"

Deidara terhampas ke samping. Dia nyaris terjatuh sebelum Neji menopang tubuhnya yang sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Jelas saja, tiba-tiba Gaara melesat pergi menuju atensi mereka sebelumnya. Ya, Gaara lari ke tempat Sakura duduk. Yang tidak lain duduk berhadapan dengan Konan.

Langkah Gaara semakin pelan begitu mendekati tempat mereka duduk. Dua perempuan yang dihampirinya sama-sama merasakan kehadirannya. Namun Konan sendiri masih mengetuk-ngetukkan garpunya pada piring _waffle_. Sakura yang sebelumnya menoleh pada Gaara, kini beralih menatap Konan sendu. Kemudian tangan pemilik manik _emerald_ itu segera meraih telapak tangan kiri wanita berjas dokter.

"Konan _-san_ , terimakasih atas informasinya," ujar Sakura yang sukses membuat dahi Gaara berkerut bingung.

 **FLASHBACK**

"A-apakah aku salah tanya?" tanya Sakura canggung.

Konan yang sebelumnya tersedak segera meneguk minumnya. Setelah minum, wanita berhelaian biru dengan jepit rambut mawar itu tersenyum simpul.

"Bisa aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Konan ragu. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Haruno Sakura. Maaf tak berkenalan sejak awal," jawab Sakura diselingi tawa hambar. Dia salah tingkah karena kelepasan memberikan pertanyaan yang _to the point_.

"Baiklah, Hidan itu adalah..."

 **[Sakura mulai masuk dalam sudut pandang Konan]**

Namaku Konan. Aku sedang duduk di salah satu bangku _cafe_ di kawasan Konoha Street. Aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ingin kutemui.

Hidan, pemilik manik _magenta_ yang kutunggu baru saja membuka pintu _cafe_ dan menghampiri mejaku. Dia sahabatku. Sudah satu semester sejak kelulusan kami, dan aku baru bertemu dia sekarang.

Setelah makan malam sebentar, aku yang sedang menikmati hidangan pencuci mulut hendak memberikan pertanyaan yang padanya.

"Hidan-"

"Kau sudah lolos tes lamaran kerja di KIL, huh?" Aku tersentak. Pertanyaannya menginterupsiku begitu saja. Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Omedetou_." Aku kembali dibuat mendongak. Lelaki bersurai bak pahatan perak itu kini kupandangi lekat-lekat. Tatapan ramah dari manik _magenta_ nya, senyum ramah yang merekah di bibirnya, itu semua benar-benar terlihat tulus. Seperti biasa. Itu membuatku tak mampu berpikir banyak untuk membalas senyuman tulusnya.

Aku pun berpikir untuk memberikan pertanyaanku, "Dimana kau bekerja, Hidan _-kun_? Sudah lama aku tak dengar kabarmu."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa itu menjadi pertanyaan abadiku. Maksudku, sejak diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, lelaki beriris _magenta_ itu tak pernah memberikan jawaban apa pun. Suasana hening sampai dia meninggalkanku di _cafe_ yang sudah sepi itu. Bahkan, mungkin itu terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengannya.

Berselang empat bulan sejak pertemuanku itu, sebuah kabar mengejutkanku. Aku yang kala itu sedang menikmati waktu senggang di gedung KIL dan memutuskan untuk membaca surat kabar, terpaksa menelan pil pahit atas kabar mengejutkan itu. Perampokan sebuah bank terjadi di dekat gedung Akasuna Corp. Semua pelaku tertangkap dan dipenjara sesuai hukuman. Namun satu yang menjadi buronan adalah sosok yang kukenal. Sontak terdengar kabar bahwa Hidan lah dalang perampokan sekaligus salah satu pembunuh seluruh korban tewas di bank itu. Benar saja, orang-orang tak berperikemanusiaan itu membakar gedung bank setelah merampok semuanya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku menutup diri darinya. Aku dan dia tidak saling berhubungan lagi. Pekerjaanku dan dia yang saling berlawanan juga adalah faktornya. Setidaknya berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di saat yang benar bukan hal yang salah, bukan?

 **[Cerita Konan berakhir]**

Gaara berjalan mendekati Konan dan Sakura yang masih duduk berhadapan. Diletakannya telapak tangannya di atas meja yang dihuni dua perempuan itu. Gaara menatap Konan intens. Dia bahkan mengabaikan derap langkah Deidara dan Neji yang kini sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Semua atensi jatuh pada Konan.

" _Ano_ , bisakah kau menjelaskan ciri-ciri Hidan?"

Neji menatap Gaara dan Konan bergantian. Deidara masih tak melepas perhatiannya dari Konan, dia masih menganalisis gestur kejujuran dari Konan. Sakura menatap sendu Konan yang kini memijat pelipisnya. Pertanyaan Gaara mungkin terdengar ringan, namun butuh kekuatan besar bagi Konan untuk menjawabnya. Lambannya Konan merespon membuat Gaara menghela napas kasar.

"Jika kau tak mau bicara di sini, akan kupastikan kau akan mengatakan semuanya di pengadilan-"

BRAK

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam kasus itu!" Konan menggebrak meja geram. Tatapan dinginnya pada Gaara kian melunak digantikan tatapan sendu. "Kumohon, aku tak mau berurusan dengan kasus ganda yang sedang kalian tangani itu. Aku akan bicara saat aku bisa."

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Konan. Sakura menenangkannya dengan menepuk pelan pundak wanita bersurai _cornflower blue_ itu. Gaara masih menatap Konan datar. Kini tangan kanannya terkepal erat.

"Katakan apa yang anda tau, Konan _-san_." Gaara mendelik ke arah lain. Menunggu jawaban dari narasumbernya.

"Hi-Hidan, adalah lelaki berambut perak berperawakan tinggi. Dan kalau aku tidak salah..." Konan menggantung kalimatnya. Lisannya serasa lemas saat mengatakannya.

"Dan kalau kau tidak salah Hidan adalah pemilik sampel rambut yang kau uji, hm?"

Konan terduduk lemas. Tebakan dengan rincian yang tepat membuatnya ikut kaget. Pada kenyataannya, memang rambut Hidan lah yang diujinya di lab. forensik. Sakura menangkupkan mulutnya tak percaya. Gaara yang ikut terkejut segera menoleh pada Neji. Dilihatnya Neji yang menatap Konan dengan tatapan setengah percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saat kita bicara di _lobby_? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau memang kenal pemilik rambut itu?" tanya Neji datar. Konan hanya menunduk dan menggeleng lemah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf," gumam Konan lirih.

"Itu artinya OB itu juga yang membunuh Hinata. Konan, berikan aku alamatnya," pinta Gaara cepat.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Rumah kost ini sudah tua, mengerikan. Kau tidak mungkin mencarinya di sana kan, Gaara?" ujar Sakura yang menatap cemas Gaara yang masih memandang rumah kost itu.

Deidara yang duduk di jok sebelah Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban Gaara. Pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu sesekali memandang ke arah rumah kost tua di tikungan dekat tepi jalan dimana mobil diparkir. Rumah itulah yang diinformasikan Konan sebagai rumah Hidan. Jujur Deidara percaya apa yang menjadi kata-kata Konan saat itu. Namun begitu disini, dia ragu kalau Hidan masih tinggal di rumah kost setua itu. Bahkan pintu rumahnya terlihat sudah reot, catnya kusam dan justru dindingnya banyak ditumbuhi lumut.

Sakura menunduk lemas begitu Gaara mengangguk dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, "Kalau aku tak menemukan Hidan di sini, aku harap aku dapat jejak yang membantu."

CKLEK

"Gaara- Hey! apakah kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian? Kau itu kan laki-laki!" Sakura menatap _horror_ Deidara yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

" _Iie_. Aku cuma psikolog, aku tak bisa pakai senjata, hm. Lagipula Gaara pergi mengantongi pistol dengan peluru yang lengkap, hm."

Sakura kembali menangkupkan mulutnya tak percaya. Sebahaya apa rumah kost itu hingga Gaara tak lepas dari senjata? Sakura semakin khawatir.

.

.

.

Rei Gaara berderap pelan mendekati rumah kost. Dia sudah memasuki halaman depan dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mendekati pintu.

"Sedang mencari siapa tuan?"

Gaara tersentak. Suara wanita mengejutkannya dari belakang. Pemilik manik _azure_ itu baru akan memegang knop pintu. Setelah mendelik, Gaara mencoba berbalik menghadap pemilik suara.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mata hijaunya bergulir ke kanan dan kiri namun tak ada siapa pun yang bisa diduganya sebagai pemilik suara tadi. Bagus. Dia mengepal tangannya erat berharap bulu kuduknya tak perlu meremang.

"Aku di sini."

DEG

Tanpa diminta pun Gaara berbalik kembali menghadap pintu dan didapatinya seorang wanita berdiri tersenyum hangat di depan pintu. Rahang Gaara mengeras, dia menatap wanita itu dengan tajam. Wanita bersurai _dark khaki_ yang diikat longgar di belakang masih tak memudarkan senyumannya pada Gaara. Gaara sedikit mengernyit melihat luka sayatan di pelipis wanita itu. Napasnya seolah tercekat begitu mata hijaunya mendapati luka bakar di telapak tangan kiri wanita itu. Wajah pucat wanita itu juga membuatnya heran.

"Aku mencari Hidan," jawab Gaara.

Wanita itu melebarkan senyumannya, membuat matanya membentuk _eyesmile_.

"Jangan cari dia. Dia penjahat yang menjadikan pembunuhan sebagai hobinya. Kalau tetap berpikir untuk mencarinya, kau akan dalam bahaya."

Kata-kata wanita itu membuat Gaara kembali tersentak. Dia semakin mengeratkan kepalannya. Gaara membuang muka.

"Aku mencarinya karena akan menghentikannya. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kesadisannya membuatku mundur. Dia sudah bunuh banyak orang di sekitarku dan aku akan mencukupkan hobinya sampai di situ."

Wanita berpakaian serba putih itu memudarkan senyumnya. Dia berjalan ke depan hingga berhenti saat memunggungi Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, titipkan salamku ya. Namaku Nii Yugito, ngomong-ngomong."

Gaara membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat berbalik.

"Hah?" Gaara melangkah mundur penuh kejut. Tidak ada siapa pun begitu dia berbalik.

DOR

"KENAPA KAU MENCARIKU KESINI, HUH?!"

Suara dengan intonasi tinggi dan penuh emosi itu membuat Gaara membulatkan matanya. Di depannya, lelaki beriris _magenta_ berdiri terengah-engah dengan dua tangannya yang menggenggam pistol. Tidak salah lagi, dia Hidan. Dan dia yang baru saja nyaris menembak Gaara.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura yang sempat menunduk dan menutup rapat telinganya akibat suara tembakan, kini perlahan memandang ke sekitar. Matanya terbelalak mendapati dua lelaki berdiri berhadapan beberapa meter dari mobilnya. Salah satunya menggenggam pistol dan salah satunya...

"Gaara!" Sakura meronta hendak membuka pintu mobil sebelum Deidara menguncinya dari jok supir.

"Tidak ada dari kita yang boleh ke sana, hm!"

"Jangan bodoh! Gaara sendirian."

"Tapi Hidan juga sendirian, hm," balas Deidara ketus.

.

Gaara mengepal erat tangannya. Di hadapannya sosok tersangka percobaan pembunuhan jaksa sedang berdiri. Hidan menatap tajam Gaara seperti tak berkedip. Gaara meraih pistol dan mengacungkannya juga ke arah Hidan. Ini terlalu berisiko. Gaara sendiri juga tak berpikir akan menembak Hidan duluan atau apa. Dia hanya berharap tindakan nekat Hidan tak dilakukannya kali ini.

Genggaman pada pistol Gaara semakin erat. Itu terjadi tepat saat Gaara melihat jari Hidan hendak menarik pelatuknya. Jujur saja, kalau Hidan menembak pun Gaara tak punya tekat yang sama untuk saling menembak.

DOR

"Argh!" Gaara terhempas namun sebelum benar-benar jatuh, dia turut menembak ke arah Hidan.

DOR

.

"Gaara!" Sakura berseru hebat. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Gaara tersungkur sambil meringis akibat luka di bahu kanannya. Pelurunya memang tak menusuk ke sana, hanya ke atasnya dan sempat memberi robekan pada kemejanya dan memberi luka sedalam separuh diameter peluru di atas bahunya.

Yang benar saja. Ini semua terjadi karena kasus _money laundry_ Akasuna Corp. Bukan ini yang Sakura harapkan. Dia tak pernah berharap Gaara terlibat tembak-menembak seperti ini demi menuntaskan kasus kakaknya.

Deidara yang menatap datar adegan tembak menembak dari jok depan kini menekan nomor panggilan cepat pada ponselnya.

.

JLEB

BRUK

Manik _magenta_ itu membulat sempurna. Bahkan lebih terlihat seperti akan keluar. Hidan menatap nanar tembakan di dada kanannya begitu terduduk di atas tanah. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia pastikan paru-paru kanannya luka. Sesaat kemudian Hidan menatap tajam Gaara. Walau begitu apa yang dilihatnya tinggal pandangan berbayang. Kemudian dia menoleh lemah begitu suara sirine terngiang di telinganya. Itu ambulans. Apakah ini sudah direncanakan?

Hidan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Hal itu dilakukannya begitu melihat sejumlah orang berjas dokter turun dari dua ambulans yang datang, dan salah satunya adalah...

"Konan," gumam Hidan pelan.

Gaara yang terduduk di seberangnya menatap Hidan sendu. Konan yang berjalan turun dari ambulans berhambur memeluk Hidan.

"Kau akan sembuh. Kau tidak boleh begini lagi, Hidan _-kun_. Kau bodoh!"

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Setelah ambulans yang dihubungi Deidara datang, aku segera keluar dari mobil bersama Deidara. Aku ingat perjanjian antara Gaara dengan pimpinan KIL untuk meminjam ambulans dan sejumlah dokter handal membuat mereka juga bertindak cepat. Tentu saja aku langsung berlari ke arah Gaara yang dibantu berdiri oleh beberapa dokter.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarku cemas.

Gaara mengangguk tersenyum. Oh, aku tahu betapa dia benci membuatku khawatir. Dia memang benci untuk dibuat khawatir maupun membuat orang lain khawatir. Namun tetap saja luka di bahunya membuatku gagal menyembunyikan kekhawatiran ini. Sesaat Gaara menoleh ke arah Hidan. Konan dan tim medis lain membantu Hidan berbaring di atas tandu. Gaara melepas pegangan tim medis dan berjalan tertatih ke arah Hidan. Tentu saja aku tak membiarkannya dan langsung menggenggam lengannya membantu langkahnya. Begitu kami berdiri di dekat Hidan yang tandunya siap diangkat, Gaara menatapku sebelum bicara pada Hidan.

"Hidan, kau dapat salam dari Nii Yugito. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus menyampaikannya. Tadi aku menemukannya saat akan mencarimu."

Aku menatap Gaara dan Hidan bergantian. Kudapati Hidan meringis sambil memegang dadanya yang luka. Lalu kulihat Konan menatap horror Gaara. Apa yang salah?

"Kau pasti bercanda," ujar Hidan yang menatapnya tak percaya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku bercanda?" tanya Gaara heran. Aku pun heran kenapa Hidan bilang begitu.

Kemudian Konan yang sejak tadi mengusap tengkuknya, kini menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sendu. "Rei _-san_ , itu pasti mustahil. Nii Yugito sudah mati. Dia salah satu _teller_ bank yang mati dalam kebakaran bank yang dirampok Hidan."

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sakura berdiri duduk di sofa kamar rawat Gaara. Dia baru meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di kening Gaara untuk keempat kalinya namun suhu tubuh Gaara masih tinggi. Dia tak habis pikir Gaara jatuh demam akibat pernyataan _horror_ itu. Ya memang tak heran, Gaara bertemu orang yang sudah mati di dunia yang normal, tentu itu mengerikan. Sakura kembali mendekati ranjang Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat lilitan perban pada pundak Gaara.

"Gaara _-kun_ , ayo sembuh. Aku mau-"

"Kau berisik."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya heran. Gaara menggerutu tepat sambil menyela Sakura. Rupanya dia tidak sedang tidur.

"Eh? Maaf. Kupikir kau tidur." Sakura melangkah mundur dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kalau tau aku tidur, kenapa kau bicara sendiri? Kau memang gadis cerdas," balas Gaara yang sukses membuat Sakura mencibir kesal. "Lagipula aku mana bisa tidur kalau ingat wanita berpakaian serba putih itu?!"

Sakura ingin terjungkal dalam waktu yang sama. Dia sadari lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ ini memang penakut. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura menatap intens Gaara yang kini beranjak duduk bersandar.

"Gaara _-kun_ ,"

"Hn," sahut Gaara yang sedikit menyeringai begitu menyadari Sakura menggunakan _suffix_ baru untuknya.

"Lain kali kau harus izinkan aku membantumu. Jangan buat aku duduk manis sampai kau jatuh dan luka."

Spontan Gaara tertawa. Dia tertawa lepas membuat Sakura menatapnya jengkel. Setelah puas, Gaara menatap Sakura dan menggeleng.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang membuat perempuan sepertimu dalam bahaya, Sakura."

Spontan rintihan Gaara menyusul kalimatnya sendiri. Sakura menjambak rambut merahnya geram. Gaara terus mengerang sampai Sakura melepasnya.

"Kau semakin sopan ya, Haruno Sakura," gerutu Gaara yang mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Cih, setidaknya buat Deidara memberanikan diri turun tangan membantumu! Dia itu kan laki-laki. Alasannya yang mengatakan sekedar membantu sebagai psikolog membuatku muak."

.

.

.

Hidan terbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Di ruangan serba putih ini, Konan berdiri di sisinya berdampingan dengan Neji. Sejak operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di dadanya, Hidan masih belum siuman. Beruntung pelurunya tak bersarang di organ dalam. Itu membuat Neji menghela napas lega karena setidaknya Hidan tak mati seketika. Konan yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang pada Neji, mulai khawatir.

"Neji, maafkan Hidan." Konan bergumam pelan. Neji menghela napas sejenak.

"Setidaknya keselamatannya bisa membuatnya diikutkan sebagai saksi dalam sidang." Neji menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. "Dan kuharap keadilan yang akan diterima Sasori akan membuat kematian Hinata dan semua kerabatku tak disebut sia-sia."

Konan mengangguk paham. Sejak awal, memang itulah tujuan Neji dan Gaara sama-sama bertahan. Mereka sama-sama mengharapkan bisa menjatuhkan hukuman seadil-adilnya pada pelaku yang juga pelaku sebenarnya. Mereka sudah berkorban banyak. Mereka sudah kehilangan banyak saudara dan kolega baik yang mati dibunuh maupun yang mundur enggan terbunuh.

Hidan yang baru membuka mata kini menyeringai. Neji yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Perlu kau tau Hyuuga. Tidak akan mudah menemukan satu lagi pembunuh dan pelaku _money laundry_ yang sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya kalian akan merasakan lagi ditinggal mati oleh orang yang akan dibuat terbunuh."

Neji segera berbalik mengacuhkan kata-kata Hidan. Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Namun Neji terlalu enggan untuk memikirkan omong kosong itu lebih jauh.

"Kau boleh bilang apa pun, Hidan. Aku tidak takut."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya Gaara di rumah sakit itu topless, jadi tubuh bagian atasnya tuh diperban semua. Maaf tak mampu buat definisi yang baik. Tadinya aku mau tulis lebih banyak scene tembak menembak, tapi tak jadi. Aku tak mau melukai Gaara dan Hidan(?) Serius. Kalau beneran tembak-tembakan terus ada yang kena, mau gak mau harus ada yang mati pan. Kalo Gaara mati, nanti ceritanya gimana? Bang Kise Ganteng juga gak mau aku bunuh Gaara XD

Dan, kalian bisa tunggu kematian karakter lainnya. Pasti. Gak mentok di Shisui. Kupastikan akan ada yang menyusul Shisui. Woahahaha(?)

Terima kasih Josephine La Rose99, Bang Kise Ganteng, & Brokoro yang RnR chapter lalu. Terima kasih juga para FnF-ers yang masih baca ini. Semoga ini tak mengecewakan.

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	14. Reason

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Silau. Entah kenapa mataku terasa berat untuk membuka. Aku pun mengucek kedua mataku dengan tanganku, dan mengerjapkannya beberapa saat. Setelah merasa lebih normal, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku.

Tawa. Telingaku mendengar suara tawa. Aku yang masih terduduk di tempat asing dan serba putih ini mulai memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit walau tertatih.

"Yugito _nee-san_ , lihat! Gelembungku lebih besar."

DEG

Suara itu. Kini kusadari diriku melangkah tertatih, sepertinya kakiku pincang. Tapi, sejak kapan? Setelah mencoba tak terlalu menghiraukan keherananku, aku pun segera berjalan ke sumber suara. Aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara...

"Hinata _-chan_."

Seketika kuhentikan langkahku. Mata unguku membulat sempurna melihat dua perempuan yang berdiri beberapa meter di seberangku. Aku melihat wanita bersurai _dark khaki_ yang menyebut nama itu mengusap rambut Hinata lembut.

Tidak mungkin. Aku kenal perempuan itu, aku mengenalnya. Ya, dia Nii Yugito. Dia _teller_ di salah satu cabang bank swasta berpengaruh di Konoha yang kala itu bercabang di seberang gedung Akasuna Corp. Dan dia sudah mati. Dia mati dalam kebakaran yang didalangi perampok. Dan dia juga pahlawan. Dia _teller_ yang gugur saat evakuasi nasabah dan karyawan bank yang terbakar kala itu. Nii Yugito bahkan merupakan satu-satunya karyawan yang terluka sebelum gedung dibakar. Dia satu-satunya yang melakukan perlawanan pada Hidan, salah satu perampok licik yang kala itu sempat menyandera segelintir nasabah sebelum gedung dibakar. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya bersama Hinata. Mereka berdua dengan wajah pucatnya mengenakan pakaian putih panjang sedang bercanda tawa dengan asyiknya meniup gelembung. Mataku menyendu melihat luka di wajah Yugito dan noda darah di punggung pakaian Hinata. Kuingat memang punggung Hinata lah yang ditikam Hidan menyebabkan kematian adik sepupuku itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar, aku mencoba menunduk, hendak melihat pakaian yang kupakai.

Piyama. Rupanya aku tak berpakaian sama dengan mereka. Ataukah aku hanya sedang berada dalam mimpi?

"Neji _nii-san_." Praktis aku mendongak. Hinata dan Yugito kini berdiri tepat di depanku. Melihat Hinata, aku merasa seperti sedang bercermin. Mata ungunya yang berkaca-kaca -entah sejak kapan- menatapku sedih, sama halnya aku. "Kenapa _nii-san_ ada di sini? Ayo ikut main."

Aku membulatkan mataku tertegun. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah. Aku tau ini belum waktuku. Kemudian kulihat Yugito menggenggam bahu Hinata.

"Hinata _-chan_ , Hyuuga Neji akan menyusulmu nanti. Percayalah," ujar Yugito sambil tersenyum hangat pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum. "Ya, tunggu sampai jiwa tegarnya melemah oleh kepedihan dan raganya rusak oleh luka."

Aku membeku di tempat. Kalau boleh mengadu, sebenarnya aku pun sudah lelah. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri aku pun belum terluka. Aku sadar aku harus menghormati Yugito, Hinata, dan Shisui yang menikmati goresan luka sebelum menemukan kematian mereka. Aku pun tersenyum pahit. Ingin rasanya tertawa. Menertawakan dunia dan diriku yang begitu lambannya menuntaskan kasus menyedihkan ini.

Tapi tidak. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah membuka mata. Memastikan bahwa semuanya bisa jadi lebih baik. Ya, aku akan bangun dari tidur

.

.

.

Tidak ada sidang. Para insan bidang kehakiman itu terlalu murah hati hingga meringankan Hidan yang terbaring sakit agar tak perlu menghadiri sidang. Deidara yang geram pada kemurahan hati hakim yang terlampau lemah dalam penegakan hukum pun membuat Gaara menuruti titahnya untuk melakukan wawancara sendiri di kamar rawat Hidan.

Sakura, Gaara, Deidara, dan Neji kini berdiri mengitari ranjang pemilik manik _magenta_ yang matanya masih terpejam. Gaara menyikut lengan Deidara pertanda menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Tanpa menerima jawaban, Gaara membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat tangan Deidara dengan santainya menjambak helaian kelabu itu.

"Argh! Lepaskan!" Hidan mengerang dan menepis tangan Deidara dari rambutnya.

Sakura bahkan sempat berdecak kagum melihat keberanian Deidara yang dengan blak-blakan menjambak rambut pasien rumah sakit besar ini. Lain dengan Neji yang melongo dan Gaara yang menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku tau kau pura-pura tidur, hm!" omel Deidara berang.

Praktis tepukan tangan Sakura membuat semua perhatian jatuh padanya, " _Sugoi_ , Deidara _-san_! Kau sangat jantan dalam menangani pelaku kejahatan."

'Lelaki yang hobi jambak rambut begitu di persimpangan lampu merah kan banyak,' gumam Gaara yang menatap Sakura datar. "Ehem, bisa kita mulai mengajukan pertanyaan?"

Neji merasa Gaara yang bertanya begitu juga meliriknya pada saat yang sama. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu pun menghela napas panjang. Neji melangkah mantap mendekatkan diri ke sisi ranjang Hidan yang masih memasang tampang kesal.

"Jawab aku hanya dengan kata iya dan tidak, mengerti?" Neji melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hidan hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Neji yang enggan ambil pusing segera mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kebakaran Konoha Bank beberapa tahun silam itu, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Akasuna Corp.?"

Manik _magenta_ Hidan membulat terkejut. Begitu juga Gaara dan Deidara yang menganga tak percaya. Mereka tak berpikir bahwa Neji akan menanyakan itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya itu, huh? Itu bukan hal penting," balas Hidan sebelum membuang muka.

Deidara memicingkan matanya, mulai menganalisis suasana hati Hidan saat mengatakannya. Gaara dan Sakura hanya diam menyimak dua rekannya yang sudah memulai tugasnya.

"Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Cih, itu tidak penting-"

"Atau aku akan kirim para ahli untuk mengotopsi jenazah Yugito. Akan kami cari perampok yang mungkin bisa kami wawancara."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jika dia tak salah, saat dia menonton acara berita beberapa tahun silam, jenazah Yugito adalah yang paling hancur. Jenazah Yugito pula jenazah satu-satunya yang tak diotopsi kala itu. Ya, sebut saja Neji yang juga menjadi jaksa pada kasus lama itu yang bersikeras agar jenazah pahlawan gugur seperti Yugito tak diotopsi demi penghormatan pada mendiang. Namun kini pernyataan mengejutkan keluar dari lisan Neji yang sepertinya serius dalam ancamannya untuk Hidan.

Hidan menunduk dalam. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung selimut. Hati kecilnya mengaku tak tega membuat jasad korban kasus lamanya harus diungkit-ungkit kembali.

"Katakan ya atau tidak, Hidan. Aku tau kau tak mau ganggu arwah Yugito, hm."

Pernyataan Deidara tak bisa dibantah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Perkataan Deidara seperti mengetuk hati. Gaara masih menatap Hidan datar. Di matanya, mimik keras Hidan berubah lunak. Perlahan, Hidan melonggarkan cengkeramannya dari selimut.

 _"Hidan, kau dapat salam dari Nii Yugito."_

 _"Kau pasti bercanda,"_

 _"Rei-san, itu pasti mustahil. Nii Yugito sudah mati. Dia salah satu teller bank yang mati dalam kebakaran bank yang dirampok Hidan."_

Hidan mengusap wajahnya yang gusar. Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tubuh Hidan bergetar hebat. Hidan pun menatap Neji dan Gaara bergantian. Dengan manik _magenta_ yang menatap lekat-lekat, Hidan mengangguk lemah.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Apa kita harus melakukan ini?" Hidan menatap ragu pada _masker_ putih di genggamannya.

Nagato, lelaki berambut semerah _berry_ segera mengenakan _masker_ yang senada dengan milik Hidan.

"Ini permintaan tuan besar. Aku harap kau tak lupa sebesar apa jasanya yang sudah membiayai hidup kita semasa panti asuhan hingga kita kuliah."

Mendengar jawaban itu, kilau manik _magenta_ itu bagai meredup. Nagato, kakak yang sudah diasuh bersamanya sejak di panti asuhan memang tak kenal kebaikan dan keburukan jika sudah menyangkut balas budi. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Hidan jadi tidak enak kali ini. Nagato memang begitu ambisius dalam membalas budi. Tidak peduli walau apa yang dilakukannya dengan menuruti tuannya adalah hal yang salah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ada rasa takut dalam hati kecil Hidan.

.

DOR

JLEB

"Nagato _nii-san_!"

Hidan menatap nanar Nagato yang mencengkeram dadanya. Manik _magenta_ lelaki bersurai kelabu itu berkaca-kaca. Dengan tertatih, Hidan yang beberapa saat lalu sudah melepas _masker_ nya, kini melangkah mendekati Nagato yang terduduk bersimbah darah. Seketika, Hidan menjatuhkan pisaunya -yang baru dipakai merobek pelipis Yugito- dan memeluk tubuh Nagato yang menatap lantai keramik dengan mata ungu yang menyendu.

"Aku akan mati," gumam Nagato pelan. Kekehan miris menyusul setelah gumaman itu.

Hidan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, _nii-san_. Bukankah kita akan pulang membawa hasil rampokan setelah ini?"

Sontak Nagato terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Suara lelaki bersurai semerah _berry_ itu semakin parau. Rintihannya akan luka timah panas di dadanya membuat Hidan menjatuhkan air matanya. Bukan ini yang Hidan inginkan. Sejak awal menjadi kakak-adik di panti asuhan, Hidan tak pernah mau Nagato berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Kenapa harus Nagato, pikirnya. Nagato sudah berbuat banyak untuk mengabdi pada 'tuan besar'.

"Tidak. Kepala polisi itu sudah membunuhku." Nagato mengulas senyum ramah pada lelaki berbulu mata lentik yang berdiri terengah-engah satu meter dari mereka dengan memegang pistol. "Hidan, bawa hasil rampokannya. Uhuk!"

Hidan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Uchiha Shisui, satu-satunya polisi yang menembus masuk gedung bank beberapa saat lalu. Shisui hanya menatap waspada pada Hidan dan Nagato. Hidan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Uhuk! Dan berjanjilah tidak bunuh siapa pun orang di gedung ini."

Bruk

Manik merah dengan 3 _tomo_ milik Shisui membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pistol serasa bergetar tatkala kalimat terakhir Nagato menggema di telinganya.

Hidan segera menyeka air di pelupuk matanya dan melepas _blazer_ nya. Diletakannya _blazer_ nya untuk menutupi kepala Nagato yang telah dibaringkannya. Rahangnya mengeras geram dan matanya mendelik tajam pada penjuru _lobby_ gedung. Para karyawan dan nasabah yang berdiri tegang di deretan _counter lobby_ -tempat mereka disandera- kini menatap Hidan miris. Terutama saat melihat Nagato yang terbaring tak bernyawa di dekat Hidan.

Perlahan, Shisui mengangkat satu tangan kanannya memberi isyarat pada polisi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tangkap dia," ujar Shisui namun seketika Hidan menancapkan pisau lipatnya di _counter_ membuat semua atensi jatuh padanya.

"Terlambat. Aku akan bakar gedung ini."

"Tapi rekanmu yang sudah mati pun tak mau kau membunuh siapa pun!" balas Shisui tak terima. Dia bersikeras untuk membuat Hidan menyerah. Ingin dicukupkannya perampokan ini. Dia tak mau jatuh korban.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Hidan datar.

Mereka tak tau saja, Hidan terlanjur sakit mengingat Uzumaki merah itu harus pergi. Lagipula, baginya, tidak ada alasan untuk Nagato mengatakan begitu.

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin membakar mayat kakakmu disini kan?!" ucapan bernada sakratis itu cukup untuk membuat Hidan membulatkan manik _magenta_ nya.

Dia pun menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Nii Yugito. Alis Hidan tertaut menatap wanita yang pelipisnya luka itu masih berani angkat bicara. Belum cukupkah sayatan penuh ancaman itu?

" _Iie_. Itachi akan menyusul dan membakar gedung ini. Dan kalau kau berani bicara, aku bisa membunuhmu sambil menunggunya."

Ucapan Hidan yang terdengar santai membuat Yugito yang dihampiri Hidan melangkah mundur. Walau begitu, tatapan tajam wanita bersurai _dark khaki_ itu tetap tak melunak. Shisui yang melihat pergerakan Hidan hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Setidaknya hormati dulu jasad kakakmu! Dia bahkan menitipkan keselamatan para korban padamu."

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk mengikuti wasiatnya yang itu. Dan aku juga tak mengerti kenapa dia berwasiat begitu!"

"Dia begitu karena dia-"

SET

Shisui membulatkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya, tangannya yang akan menarik pelatuk seketika membeku. Yang benar saja, Hidan meletakkan mata pisaunya tepat di depan leher Yugito, di depan pembuluh darah terpenting dalam hidup Yugito.

"Jika ingin membunuhku, setidaknya jangan membunuh rekan maupun para nasabahku di sini. Mereka punya keluarga yang mungkin menunggu mereka pulang." Yugito nekat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tatapan dingin Hidan masih tetap sama sebelum Yugito melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lain dengan aku yang tak punya siapa-siapa sejak dilahirkan."

DUARR

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Kematian Shisui juga termasuk balas dendamku atas kematian kakakku. Sejak di panti asuhan, aku, Itachi, dan Nagato _nii-san_ selalu sama-sama. Sejak Nagato _nii-san_ pergi, aku dan Itachi punya dendam yang sama," jawab Hidan pelan.

Deidara menatap sang pemilik manik _magenta_ datar seolah tak terkejut. Sakura menghela napas kasar dan menatap Hidan tak percaya.

"Kau membunuh Shisui karena dendam itu?" Sakura menarik kasar kerah baju Hidan.

Mata hijaunya menatap tajam manik _magenta_ yang kini membuang muka enggan membalas tatapannya. Tangan Sakura kokoh mencengkeram kerah lelaki bersurai kelabu itu. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu tak habis pikir kalau Hidan melakukan semua ini atas dasar pembalasan dendam.

Hidan menepis kasar tangan gadis itu dan beranjak bangun. Dia berdiri dengan menatap tajam Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan mendongak; tubuh Hidan lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu mulai membuang muka enggan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak tau apa-apa jika tak melihat sendiri kakakmu dibunuh-"

"Tapi aku melihat sendiri adikku dibunuh olehmu."

Selaan Pemuda Hyuuga disana membuat kata-kata Hidan terpotong. Bentakan Hidan kalah tajam dari bentakan penuh emosi dan rasa dingin dari pemilik manik _lavender_ di sana. Gaara mendekati dua insan yang sempat saling menyulut emosi itu. Pemilik manik _azure_ itu meraih lengan Sakura dan membawanya mundur. Kemudian Hidan tertunduk mengingat kata-kata Neji.

"Hidan _-san_ , tolong katakan dimana Itachi tinggal, hm." Deidara melanjutkan interogasi.

Perhatian Neji, Gaara, dan Sakura praktis tertuju pada pemilik _magenta_ yang berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara, Sakura yang duduk di samping Gaara terus memainkan jarinya gusar. Omong-omong, tidak ada Deidara di sini. Deidara ikut di dalam mobil Neji, mereka semua sama-sama menuju lokasi Itachi. Bagaimana pun juga posisi Deidara sebagai psikolog memang berpengaruh dalam wawancara dan membuat menerima informasi dar Hidan jadi lebih mudah.

Gaara yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis di sisinya mencuri pandang curiga. Namun begitu delikan Sakura terhadapnya ditemukan Gaara, membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Gaara pun berdehem demi menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura gelagapan. Cincin pemberian Sasori yang tersemat di jari tengahnya -yang sebelumnya dimainkannya- nyaris terjatuh. Kemudian, Sakura mengusap tengkuk kikuk.

" _Ano_ , Gaara _-kun_ , _etto_..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya ragu. Itu membuat Gaara bergumam 'hn' supaya Sakura melanjutkan. "Err, izinkan aku ikut."

Naas, gelengan kepala berhelaian merah _maroon_ itu membuat Sakura mempautkan bibirnya kesal. Baginya, Gaara terlampau keras kepala.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak mau kau terluka? Itachi bisa saja lebih nekat dari Hidan, Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. Sakura tahu Gaara tak mau dibuat khawatir. Sakura pun tahu Gaara tak mau dikhawatirkan orang lain. Namun Sakura tak bisa terima itu kali ini.

"Kau menyebalkan. Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun tetap saja kasus ini membuatku semakin khawatir. Jangan egois. Izinkan aku membantu!"

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti rajukan. Gaara terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah jalan dan menarik rem tangan. Dia merasa harus mengatakan ini pada Sakura.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Lagipula siapa aku untukmu? Kau ini berlebihan." Gaara menyelingi kalimatnya dengan tawa yang justru membuat Sakura menatapnya jengkel.

Namun seketika, semburat merah menghiasi wajah gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. Benar juga, siapa Gaara untuknya? Tapi, apakah mengkhawatirkan seseorang harus didasari alasan yang mutlak?

Seketika isi kepala Sakura memunculkan adegan-adegan sebelumnya. Masa-masa Sakura melihat keacuhan dan keangkuhan Gaara terputar kembali. Tak terkecuali saat dimana Gaara turut berempati atas kasus kakaknya dan kediamannya yang disita. Saat dimana Gaara yang enggan kelihatannya enggan memperhatikannya namun diam-diam menjaganya. Menjaganya di dalam rumahnya. Gaara bahkan menitah Inuzuka Hana untuk mengawasi rumah keluarga Rei untuk menjaga Sakura, ingat? Tak jauh dari sana, Gaara yang kala itu pun enggan mengatakan mundur setelah semua anggota kepolisian di bawah naungannya mundur sejak kematian Shisui. Gaara mencoba melakukan yang terbaik dalam kasus ini. Lalu apakah Sakura perlu menanyakan alasan dibalik kepedulian Gaara selama ini? Tidak. Matahari tak pernah butuh alasan untuk menyinari pepohonan sakura di bawahnya.

"Sakura, apakah kau melamun?" Sakura terkesiap begitu tangan Gaara melambai-lambai di depan matanya.

"Err, maaf. Aku..." Sakura menggaruk helaian _soft pink_ nya canggung.

"Apakah pertanyaanku membuatmu berpikir keras?" Sakura menatap Gaara tak percaya. Gaara bertanya begitu sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sakura sontak menggeleng.

"Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu?" Sakura meninju lengan pemilik manik _azure_.

Gaara hanya meringisi pukulan di lengannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur dirinya dan Sakura bisa sesantai ini setelah beberapa lama.

"Hey, kalau aku mati, apakah kau akan menangis?" tanya Gaara tanpa melepas tatapan intensnya dari manik _emerald_ di hadapannya.

Sakura segera membuang muka. Duduk bersila di jok mobil dengan pandangan yang dialihkan kepada luar kaca mobil.

"Aku benci saat kau menanyakan itu."

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga membenci pertanyaan itu. Jujur saja, saat kau mengatakan kau ingin menolongku membahayakan dirimu, itu pun membuatku sedih."

Manik _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna. Perlahan, Sakura menoleh mencoba kembali menengok Gaara. Mata hijaunya menyendu bersamaan dengan Gaara yang duduk menunduk di jok mobilnya. Sesekali Gaara menoleh ke arah kaca mobil. Sakura menatap sedih cerminan wajah sedih Gaara yang dilihatnya dari pantulan kaca.

Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya dan menggenggam bahu Gaara ragu, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa, setidaknya dengan kau tau itu, kau bisa mengerti- eeeeeh?!" Gaara merintih atas telinganya yang dijewer.

"Jangan banyak drama! Pada intinya kau juga tak boleh membuatku khawatir, Gaara _-kun_! Kau menyebalkan!" Pelaku penjeweran berujar geram.

.

.

.

"Kau mau turun tangan, hm?" tanya Deidara yang duduk di sebelah jok supir, tepatnya di sebelah Neji.

Deidara mengerjapkan mata tak percaya begitu mendengar pernyataan Neji yang mengatakan akan turun tangan melawan Itachi bersama Gaara. Deidara tak pernah berpikir Neji yang sekedar memegang posisi sebagai jaksa yang merangkap menjadi detektif dadakan ingin memegang senjata kali ini.

Neji yang beberapa menit lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan untuk bicara, kini menghela napas.

"Hn, tidak mungkin aku membuat Gaara menghadapi Uchiha itu sendirian. Lagipula psikolog sepertimu pasti tak bisa membantu," ujar Neji sekenanya.

"Hey! Jangan sombong, hm! Memangnya kau bisa pakai senjata?" balas Deidara sewot.

"Cih, kan cuma tarik pelatuk pistol, itu tak sulit."

"Kau ini menggampangkan segala cara, hm. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak," celetuk Deidara _sweatdrop_.

Deidara tak tahu Neji sedang menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah yang sebenarnya. Mata ungunya tampak santai dan sekalem biasanya namun sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan rasa takut yang besar untuk keberlanjutan kasus ini.

'Kalau boleh jujur, perasaanku pun sama, Deidara _-san_.'

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Di awal itu sudut pandang husbandoku oke. Maaf kalau bikin bingung XD

Kalian bisa anggap Duarr itu sebagai ledakan oke. Kebakaran terjadi diawali ledakan yang didalangi Itachi. Itu artinya Itachi udah datang tapi tak kubuat muncul pfft '3')v

So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Woahaha, jadi merasa bersalah T-T

Terimakasih Bang Kise Ganteng, AkagamiShimura27, Brokoro, Josephine La Rose99, Hinamori Hikari yang sudah review chapter lalu. Terimakasih kalian FnF-ers yang masih mengikut fict ini. ^^

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	15. The Last Death

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art Not A Crime © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Mobil sedan yang dikemudikan Neji baru berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Deidara yang duduk di jok sebelah Neji mengerutkan dahi bingung begitu menyadari rupa dari tempat yang mereka tuju. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha Itachi tinggal di bangunan yang lebih terlihat seperti,

"Ini pasti panti asuhan lumutan yang sudah lama tak beroperasi, hm." Gumaman Deidara barusan memang tak bisa dibantah.

Neji sendiri juga masih mengedarkan pandangan manik _lavender_ nya mencoba menemukan tanda-tanda penghuni rumah. Dia bahkan belum melihat tanda-tanda mobil Gaara akan tiba. Mungkinkah dia salah alamat?

CTAK

Suara hentakan suatu benda membuat Hyuuga muda itu membulatkan matanya seketika. Segera Neji menatap intens Deidara yang masih bergeming di sebelahnya. Deidara yang diberi tatapan tak biasa jelas segera meneguk ludah. Ada apa ini? Mungkin itu yang ditanyakan di dalam hati pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu.

Sampai akhirnya Neji buka suara, "Ayo keluar dari sini."

DUAR

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai semerah _berry_ lekas meloncat dari semak-semak tempat sebelumnya bersembunyi dan berlari mendekati mobil yang baru meledak. Dahi gadis itu mengernyit dan jemarinya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lantaran tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Benar saja, mobil sedan yang baru diledakannya kini terbakar tanpa ada siapa pun di dalamnya. Hyuuga Neji dan Deidara sudah keluar dari mobil untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sedangkan Karin, gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada seolah berpikir, 'Kemana mereka kabur?'

SET

Uzumaki Karin meneguk ludahnya gelagapan bersamaan dengan lensa kacamatanya yang berkilat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang berubah pucat pasi. Ini terjadi sejak seseorang muncul di belakangnya dan mendekatkan pistolnya tepat dengan posisi seolah hendak menembak kepalanya.

"Uzumaki Karin, aku masih mengingatmu, omong-omong. Kau sepupu Uzumaki Nagato yang masih punya koneksi dengan Uchiha Itachi, bukan?"

Karin meringis mendengar tebakan Neji yang terbilang tepat. Deidara yang sebelumnya berdiri di belakang Neji dan Karin, kini melangkah untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Karin. Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari gadis yang berada dalam penanganan Neji.

"Dimana Itachi, hm?" tanya Deidara mencoba kalem. Mencoba mengenyahkan ketakutan yang sebelumnya dirasakan akibat ancaman ledakan.

"Dia ada di tempat lain. Menunggu orang-orang yang juga sedang memburunya," jawab Karin yang justru menyeringai.

"Rupanya dia sengaja membuat kita terpisah, hm!" gumam Deidara yang menyesal karena mobil yang ditumpangi mereka mendahului milik Gaara.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan pistol. Kita cuma berdua," gumam Sakura yang gagal menyembunyikan nada ketakutan di suaranya.

Sejak turun dari mobil dan dihadapkan dengan sosok Uchiha Itachi, pemilik manik _emerald_ itu sama sekali tak melepas genggaman kedua tangannya dari lengan kiri Gaara. Sedangkan tangan kanan Gaara kini bersiap mengacungkan pistol.

Itachi yang berdiri lima meter dari mereka hanya membuat langkah pendek dengan tatapan datar yang memandang lurus kepada Gaara. Gaara dan Sakura baru keluar mobil sejak ban mobil mereka pecah ditembak sosok Uchiha itu. Mata hijau Gaara masih tak lepas dari mata Itachi. Yang Gaara pastikan saat ini bukan bagaimana dirinya nanti. Tapi, bagaimana Sakura nanti.

"Masuklah ke mobil. Biar aku lawan dia sendiri."

Untuk kali ini, Gaara mengatakannya tanpa menatap langsung Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata hijau Gaara masih tetap dengan tajamnya memastikan bahwa langkah kaki Itachi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ancaman apa pun untuk Sakura. Itu sebabnya, untuk kali ini Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan tanda mengerti. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu lekas berlari meninggalkan Gaara menuju mobil.

DOR

JLEB

Sakura yang baru membuka pintu mobil segera menoleh ke asal suara tembakan. Sakura menangkupkan mulutnya dengan satu tangannya seolah tak percaya. Dia terkejut menyadari Gaara yang memulai tembakan ke dada Itachi.

.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi heran. Dia bingung bagaimana bisa Itachi hanya berjongkok sebentar dan mengangkat peluru yang tertancap di dadanya dengan mudahnya? Terutama sedikit darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya, juga bukan hal yang diduga oleh Gaara.

Di bawah mega kelabu, Itachi segera bangkit. Sesekali dirinya meringis akibat hambusan angin yang bagai menyayat lukanya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok Uchiha yang masih tak lepas dari tatapan Gaara itu tertawa lepas. Itu membuat Gaara semakin bingung.

"Hey, apakah kau serius mau melawanku dengan pistol itu?"

DEG

Pertanyaan sinis Itachi sukses membuat manik _azure_ lawannya terbelalak. Gaara segera memperhatikan pistol yang ada di genggamannya. Benar saja, rupanya dia salah ambil pistol. Pistol yang diambilnya ini adalah pistol yang biasa dipakai untuk memberi luka peringatan semata seperti yang dipakai untuk menembak pencuri atau semacamnya. Ini bukan pistol dengan peluru yang biasanya langsung membunuh para buronan polisi.

.

Sakura yang kini duduk bergeming di jok belakang mobil semakin menunduk. Tangannya sesekali mengacak rambutnya dengan gelisah. Dia bingung. Dia merasa ingin membantu untuk kali ini. Sampai akhirnya sebuah koper _silver_ di sisinya menarik perhatiannya, mata hijaunya pun terpicing bersamaan dengan rasa penasaran yang mendadak muncul. Tangan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu tanpa sungkan membuka koper itu.

 _Shotgun_. Senjata aparat yang satu itu membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tanpa memudarkan binar dari manik hijau penuh antusias itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia merasa Gaara memang bukan aparat biasa. Melawan pembunuh dengan persiapan senjata sebanyak ini, tentu akan memukau banyak perempuan. Haruno Sakura juga perempuan. Dan dia tak bisa memungkiri itu.

DOR

"Argh!"

Sakura segera menoleh kembali pada arah duel. Yang benar saja, peluru yang ditembakkan Itachi tepat membuat pistol yang menjadi senjata tunggal Gaara terhempas begitu saja. Gaara segera menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih satu lagi senjata miliknya, pisau lipat cadangan yang memang disimpan di dalam saku celananya. Namun seketika konsentrasinya buyar dan atensinya beralih pada sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Gaara _-kun_!"

DOR

Meleset. Peluru yang ditembakkan Sakura dari _shotgun_ yang dibawanya tidak tepat sasaran. Tentu saja itu membuat tangan adik Sasori itu semakin bergetar bersamaan dengan mata hijaunya yang menatap tajam Itachi. Rahang Sakura gemertak geram. Serangan dadakannya tak sesuai apa yang diharapkan. Padahal tinggal dua meter lagi dari tempat Gaara berdiri; Sakura berniat memberikan shotgun pada Gaara setelah menjatuhkan Itachi. Namun kini sosok Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai tipis. Kemudian, Itachi kembali mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah gadis yang memegang _shotgun_. Satu lagi alasan untuk Gaara mengepal erat tangannya cemas.

DOR

"Jangan!"

.

Deidara membeku di tempat. Kurang dari tiga menit lalu dirinya bersama Neji dan Karin tiba di tempat Gaara berhadapan dengan Itachi. Tanpa disadarinya, Neji yang berdiri di depan Karin yang kedua tangannya diikat kini mengepal kedua tangannya erat.

Napas Neji memburu tak karuan. Sejak berlari dari tempat mobilnya meledak, pikiran Neji semakin kalut tak karuan dengan apa yang dilihatnya di tempat ini. Mata ungunya hanya bisa menatap tajam Itachi yang tak melepas atensinya dari Gaara yang masih memeluk Sakura yang terkapar di atas tanah dengan luka tembak.

.

Hembusan napas gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu semakin parau. Gaara terus menggumamkan nama gadis malang dalam dekapannya itu. Ini yang selalu Gaara takutkan. Namun naas ini pun sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Sakura mengeluarkan silinder timah panas yang melukai perutnya dengan tangannya. Kini gadis yang napasnya tersengal-sengal itu sudah bersimbah darah. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana hingga gadis Haruno itu mengulas senyum. Dia meletakkan peluru yang baru ditariknya dari tubuhnya, dan menjatuhkannya di atas aspal tempatnya dibaringkan.

TING

Pemilik manik _azure_ yang bagai tak berkedip itu kini mengusap pelan rambut Sakura. Manik _azure_ itu memunculkan pantulan timah panas yang tergeletak di atas aspal; yang sama sekali tak melepas perhatiannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari dada Gaara seolah memanas. Tidak ada yang tahu jika pemuda Rei itu sudah terlampau geram. Dan itu bisa menjadi penyebab Gaara berkomitmen kuat untuk mencukupkan perlawanan Itachi.

"Para dokter akan datang," ucap Gaara sebelum beranjak dan mengambil _shotgun_ yang sebelumnya dibawa Sakura.

Sakura masih membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tanpa memudarkan senyum manisnya sejak Gaara membaringkannya untuk menahan luka di tepi aspal. Demi apa pun Gaara ingin sekali menggendong gadis malang itu menjauh dari lokasi. Mengingat tidak sedikit ketegaran yang sudah Gaara lihat dari gadis yang kini terkapar lemas dengan napas tersengal. Naas duelnya yang segera dilanjutkan membuatnya hanya bisa membawa Sakura beristirahat di tepi jalan.

Jujur, di saat seperti ini bukan hanya dokter lah yang Gaara butuhkan. Kalian ingat bahwa di pihak Gaara saat ini hanya dua yang memegang senjata, bukan? Dan lagi, belum tentu Neji yang memegang pistol bisa menggunakan pistol tersebut dengan baik. Pikiran Gaara semakin tak karuan.

Namun di sisi lain pemilik marga Rei itu kembali mengingat kondisi Sakura. Sakura tak akan terluka jika Uchiha nekat itu tak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dan kini, fokus Gaara hanyalah untuk membalas Itachi. Dan dengan itu pula Gaara mengarahkan _shotgun_ nya pada Itachi. Dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keraguan, jemari lihai itu bersiap menembak lawan.

DOR DOR DOR

Tiga peluru sekaligus Gaara tembakkan. Berharap sedikitnya satu peluru tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

 _"Peluru itu mungkin sudah membunuh Sakura andai dirinya tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mencabut peluru itu sendiri."_

Gaara yang duduk di bangku tunggu koridor lantai pembedahan mengusap wajahnya yang gusar. Menurut dr. Konan, Haruno Sakura bisa diselamatkan selagi para medis didatangkan tanpa terlambat. Dan kini, Gaara hanya tinggal menunggu pembedahan selesai. Jujur saja, Gaara sendiri juga tegang bukan main saat tembakannya benar-benar meleset.

 **FLASHBACK**

DOR

DOOM

DUAR

Peluru pertama Gaara pupus berlentingan dengan peluru yang baru ditembakkan Itachi. Dan dua peluru lain meleset dengan pergerakan lihai yang dilakukan Itachi saat menghindar. Jelas saja ini berbeda jauh dengan saat Gaara melawan Hidan.

Uchiha Itachi kembali mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Gaara.

"Kau tembak Gaara, aku tembak dia, Itachi." Neji berujar lantang sebelum Itachi menarik pelatuknya. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu mendekatkan pistolnya di kepala Karin.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu, hm!" titah Deidara setelah mendapati Itachi batal menembak.

Segera pistol Itachi melayang ke atas tanah. Ancaman halus itu cukup untuk membuat Itachi mengalah. Namun ekspresi tak wajar yang dilihat Deidara dari wajah pembunuh itu membuat Deidara tetap menatap curiga.

.

" _Ittai_ ," rintih Sakura begitu ambulans yang dipanggil Gaara telah tiba dan memunculkan sejumlah dokter yang siap membawanya.

Mendengar rintihan gadis malang itu tentu membuat Gaara meringis. Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa diduga, Neji yang sudah menghempaskan tubuh Karin ke arah Deidara kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Hyuuga muda itu berucap tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari Itachi yang mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kosong, "Gaara, izinkan aku bertanya pada Itachi sebentar."

Anggukan pemilik manik _azure_ itu membuat Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kini kurang dari satu meter jarak di antara jaksa dan pembunuh itu. Neji mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Itachi, sebagai ancaman selama sesi pertanyaan.

"Uchiha Itachi, apakah kau yang membunuh Shisui? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya," balas Itachi tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan. Satu tangannya kini merogoh kantongnya.

Gaara meneguk ludah sejenak, dia terlanjur bingung dengan ekspresi Neji yang sedikit tersentak karena jawaban cepat Itachi.

"Apakah kau dan Hidan adalah orang yang diperintah untuk membunuhku?" tanya Neji lagi. Sesi tanya-jawab ini sukses membuat Gaara melempar pandangan pada Neji dan Itachi bergantian.

"Ya," jawab Itachi lagi. Sampai akhirnya Itachi memberi jawaban kedua, entah kenapa Gaara kembali mengarahkan _shotgun_ nya ke arah Itachi.

Apakah ini sudah direncanakan?

Neji memejamkan matanya sebentar. Napasnya yang sempat memburu kini dia coba buat kembali teratur. Ini semua demi lurusnya jalan pikiran interogator agar bisa menerima informasi terbaik kalau pun ini akan menjadi interogasi terakhirnya. Ya, interogasi terakhirnya.

 _"Kenapa nii-san ada di sini? Ayo ikut main."_

 _"Ya, tunggu sampai jiwa tegarnya melemah oleh kepedihan dan raganya rusak oleh luka."_

 _"Kematian Shisui juga termasuk balas dendamku atas kematian kakakku."_

Neji kembali membuka matanya. Untuk kali ini, senyuman sedih terulas di bibir pemilik manik _lavender_ itu. Terputar kembali di benaknya berbagai percakapan khayalannya dalam mimpi, dan juga kata-kata Hidan yang penuh perlawanan. Ya, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah cukup panjang jalan yang dilewati Neji dalam penanganan kasus mengingat bukan pertama kalinya juga dia berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Hidan. Dua anak dari panti asuhan yang sempat membuatnya iba, sekaligus membuatnya benci akan kejahatan mereka. Ya, sudah banyak juga hal yang dijalani Neji. Dan sepertinya dia cukup memiliki _clue_ dalam penanganan kasus ini. Setidaknya satu _clue_ ini akan mempengaruhi keberhasilan kasus, dengan atau tanpa adanya Neji saat pengadilan kelak.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah ayah angkatmu, Kakuzu, CEO Akasuna Corp. yang dipercayakan Chiyo _baa-sama_ selama ini adalah dalang dari penyerangan _mansion_ Hyuuga sekaligus pelaku pencucian uang yang mengatasnamakan Sasori? Jawab ya atau tidak."

Gaara menurunkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam _shotgun_. Mata hijaunya kembali digulirkan untuk memandang Itachi dan Neji secara bergantian. Itu terjadi tepat setelah manik _azure_ nya mendapati Itachi yang membuang muka seraya berdecih.

Mungkinkah?

Deidara yang sebelumnya berdiri jauh dari tiga lelaki itu kini berlari menghampiri mereka. Mengabaikan Uzumaki Karin yang masih terduduk di jalan dengan tangan terikat tali tambang yang sejak awal diikat lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Manik _cornflower blue_ itu lekas membola sejak berhadapan dengan Itachi. Mimik wajah Itachi yang baru dianalisanya membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Sekejap kemudian Deidara mengangkat telunjuknya, menunjuk Itachi dengan jemarinya yang entah didasari oleh apa hingga bergetar. Tentu Gaara dan Neji segera mendelik memandang Deidara.

"Te-tebakan Neji benar, hm! Kau anak asuh Kakuzu, hm! Kau, Hidan, dan Nagato..." Deidara menggantung kalimatnya.

Entah sudah berapa _Hz_ frekuensi getaran bibir lelaki pirang itu, Gaara sendiri hanya mengernyit menanti akhir penjelasan Deidara.

"Kalian bertiga anak asuh Kakuzu, hm! Hidan membunuh penghuni mansion Hyuuga karena dia, hm! Kau membunuh Shisui juga karena titah dia, hm! Kau pembunuh!"

SET

JLEB

Hyuuga Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara. Manik _lavender_ itu bagai meredup tepat saat saraf optiknya mengimpuls luka di tubuhnya. Perlahan, mata ungu yang semakin sayu itu menatap lelaki bersurai gelap di hadapannya. Manik _onyx_ dan _lavender_ itu pun bertemu. Jarak wajah mereka terhitung hanya sejengkal. Neji dapat melihat raut wajah kesedihan yang disembunyikan Itachi. Dengan demikian Neji hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti pergerakan berikutnya dari Uchiha muda itu.

CROOT

Itachi enggan membuka matanya selama mencabut pisau lipatnya dari perut Neji. Dia berani bertaruh jika dia sudah menancapkan pisaunya cukup dalam ke perut Hyuuga muda itu. Manik _onyx_ itu sama sayunya kini. Mata hitam Itachi memandang sendu kilap darah yang melumuri dari mata pisau hingga tangannya. Dan kemudian memandang perut Neji yang sudah dia buat luka.

BRUK

"Neji!" gumam Gaara saat menyambut tumbangnya tubuh pria bersurai panjang itu.

Napas Hyuuga Neji semakin terputus-putus. Tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat para medis mengevakuasinya. Deidara hanya melempar tatapan tajam dan sumpah serapah pada Itachi. Sampai akhirnya, Deidara merebut _shotgun_ Gaara dan berdiri. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengarahkan senjatanya pada Itachi. Gaara mendelik sekilas melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Deidara.

"Kenapa kau selicik itu, hm?!"

"Deidara, cukup!" Gaara segera menarik sebelah lengan Deidara. Mencegah niat Deidara yang mungkin akan dengan sembarangan menembak.

"Tapi dia sudah-"

DOR

BRUK

"Kau menembaknya?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi yang terbaring kaku di atas aspal.

Deidara yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya, "Aku bahkan tak tekan tombol apa-apa, hm."

 _Geez_ , sejak kapan ada tombol untuk menembak pada senjata api? Deidara benar-benar tak pintar memakai senjata. Tapi, siapa yang menembak Itachi?

Derap langkah mendekat ke arah Gaara dan Deidara berdiri. Ini lebih seperti mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mengenakan sepasang _wedges_. Tanpa ragu, Deidara menoleh mendahului Gaara. Terlanjur penasaran dengan sosok yang baru saja mengakhiri hidup Itachi.

"Kudengar pasukan penanganan kasus khusus punya hak untuk membunuh pembunuh."

"Kalian kembali, huh?" Gaara menanggapi gumaman wanita bersurai coklat itu tanpa menoleh.

"Saya, Inuzuka Hana, dan sederet anggota pasukan khusus kembali menerima tugas, Rei _-sama_."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Besok adalah saat sidang hukuman Sasori. Terpaksa kita tak bisa munculkan Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Itachi," lapor Kurotsuchi pada Gaara.

Gaara kembali mengusap wajahnya yang gusar. Dirinya yang tengah duduk di bangku koridor rumah sakit kini beranjak bangun. Helaan napas pelan terhembus dari mulutnya. Wajahnya masih menunduk dengan rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian besar lingkar matanya.

"Bawa Kakuzu ke dalam sidang," ucap Gaara kemudian.

.

.

.

" _Yokatta_! Rupanya kau sama sekali tak terluka," seru Sakura sambil menepuk kedua tangannya begitu melihat Gaara memasuki kamar rawatnya. Ya, sudah sekitar lima belas menit sejak operasi selesai.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah riang gadis itu berubah drastis. Dahinya berkerut tak terima karena Gaara tak menyudahi ekspresi dinginnya sejak masuk kamar. Gaara yang masih dengan wajah gusarnya hanya melangkah pendek mendekati sisi ranjang.

"Ck, kau kenapa-"

GREP

Sakura yang baru akan mengeluhkan ekspresi dingin pemilik manik _azure_ itu kini justru mengerjapkan mata salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluk gadis yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Segera Sakura menghela napas panjang berharap wajahnya yang memerah berubah kembali normal.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Ada apa ini?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya. Namun tidak dengan nada sebal seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dengan nada lembut berharap apa pun yang terjadi pada Gaara akan segera berubah menjadi baik-baik saja.

"Neji pergi."

Ya, Gaara pikir dua kata cukup untuk menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Dan benar saja, manik _emerald_ yang sempat berbinar lantaran keceriaan dan rasa syukur atas kesembuhannya kini berubah berkaca-kaca. Segera Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara dengan cengkeraman lembut pada belakang jaket Gaara. Demi apa pun Sakura sangat berharap Gaara bisa cukup tegar kali ini. Karena Sakura juga mengerti, toh belakangan ini mereka memang sudah melalui banyak hal dalam penanganan kasus ini.

"Dia tidak mati dengan percuma. Ka-kau harus sabar." Sakura sedikit tergagap karena baru menjatuhkan air matanya. Sakura sangat ingin menahan isakan, andai dia bisa.

"Hn, dan dengan demikian Sasori akan terbebas dari tuduhan. Misiku akan selesai. Semuanya akan selesai," ujar Gaara sebelum melepas pelukan mereka.

Terkesan datar saat mendengar kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan. Namun entah kenapa seolah mampu membuat dada Sakura sesak. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Enggan memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Gaara. Jujur saja, jika dituntut berpisah pun sudah pasti akan ada rasa enggan di hati pemilik manik _emerald_ itu.

Gaara sendiri tak terlalu menghiraukan anggukan lemah Sakura. Manik _azure_ nya sekilas memandang semangkuk bubur yang masih beruap yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Segera lelaki bersurai merah _maroon_ itu melangkah mendekati meja nakas.

"Kenapa kau belum makan?"

Sakura yang sempat melamun kini terkesiap. Mata hijaunya beralih pada Gaara yang memegang mangkuk bubur.

"Eh? A-aku tak tau ada makanan di situ. Ya, aku memang belum makan," tanggap Sakura sekenanya.

Praktis, Gaara mengaduk bubur jagung itu dan menyendok sesuap bubur dan mengacungkannya di hadapan mulut Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Buka mulutmu," titah Gaara singkat.

Sakura segera membuka mulutnya menyambut suapan bubur dari Gaara. Senyuman manis merekah di bibir Sakura begitu mengunyah lembut bubur di mulutnya. Kemudian Sakura menelannya. Melihat Gaara kembali memberikan ekspresi semuram semula, tentu saja membuat senyum Sakura memudar. Sakura tahu jika masalah yang sudah terjadi di belakang memang sangat berat. Bohong jika Gaara terus tersenyum hangat untuk saat ini. Namun haruskah membuat ekspresi yang membuat senyum siapa pun memudar?

"Gaara _-kun_ , aku makan sendiri saja." Sakura baru akan meraih mangkuk yang dipegang Gaara sebelum Gaara menarik lengannya mundur.

" _Iie_. Aku sedang ingin menyuapimu."

Segera saja Sakura buka lagi mulutnya saat Gaara akan memberikan suapan kedua. Selagi Sakura menikmati makanannya, suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kepada Gaara yang baru saja menghela napas.

"Sakura, kenapa kemarin kau melakukan itu? Itu terlalu berbahaya."

Sakura paham arah pembicaraan ini. Gaara mulai mengungkit kenekatan dirinya kemarin. Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, kali ini dia tersenyum kecut.

"Posisimu kemarin membuatku cemas. Kau salah ambil pistol kan? Maka itu aku ke tempatmu dengan _shotgun_ yang kuambil di mobil," jawab Sakura sambil menunduk. Enggan menatap langsung manik _azure_ yang terus memandangnya.

"Bagus. Kali ini kau membuatku tidak tahan denganmu," gumam Gaara yang tentu saja membuat Sakura mendongak dengan raut wajah terkejut. Napas Sakura seolah tercekat begitu mata hijau membolanya menyadari bahwa Gaara meletakkan mangkuk buburnya dan mendekati Sakura dengan ekspresii yang tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi telah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan. Rumah bernuansa _beige_ yang tak bisa disebut kecil namun juga tak bisa disebut mewah. Ornamen dinding yang klasik dan sudah lewat jamannya seolah mengatakan bahwa bangunan tua itu memang sudah lama tak ditinggali dan tak terurus. Padahal Kurotsuchi sangat yakin jika ini memang rumah dinas CEO Akasuna Corp. Sayangnya saat ditanya, para petugas keamanan lingkungan perumahan mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa seputar pemilik rumah ini. Ataukah ini sebuah konspirasi? Anggota pasukan khusus seperti Kurotsuchi memang dituntut untuk menaruh curiga pada siapa pun dalam kasus ini.

"Sedang cari siapa?"

Kurotsuchi bergedik kaget saat merasakan seseorang muncul di belakangnya dan menepuk salah satu pundaknya. Saat dirinya berbalik, tidak ada siapa pun selain beberapa pengendara yang lalu-lalang di jalanan perumahan.

"Aku di sini."

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu kembali menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tidak ada siapa pun. _Geez_ , sepertinya cukup tepat alasan untuk membuat bulu kuduk Kurotsuchi meremang. Sekejap kemudian Kurotsuchi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung itu dan mendekati mobilnya yang diparkirkan di depan rumah.

CKLEK

"Aku rasa aku punya petunjuk soal pemilik rumah ini."

Suara itu kembali menelusuk indera pendengaran Kurotsuchi, dan dengan demikian kepalanya menoleh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang gagal menyembunyikan nada kaget pada kalimatnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Mata hitamnya pun bergulir memandang penampilan wanita yang muncul tiba-tiba itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Melihat kaki wanita bersurai dark khaki itu menapak bumi, Kurotsuchi menghela napas lega. Walau tak bisa dibantah dia sempat heran pada luka bakar di tangan wanita berpakaian serba putih itu.

"Pemilik rumah ini sudah tidak tinggal di sini sejak Sasori ditangkap. Tapi aku sering melihatnya di bar Ichiraku," ucap wanita itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pertama Kurotsuchi.

Tanpa curiga, Kurotsuchi langsung saja mengambil sebuah buku catatan di saku celananya dan juga sebuah pena.

"Yosh! Terimakasih informasinya. Bisakah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kurotsuchi sambil menulis informasi yang diterimanya di buku kecil itu. Manik _onyx_ nya sama sekali tak beralih menatap wanita itu.

"Namaku Nii Yugito."

DEG

Tanpa sengaja buku catatan dan pena Kurotsuchi melayang ke atas aspal. Manik _onyx_ nya membola bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mendongak. Naas wanita bersurai _dark khaki_ itu sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

BRUK

Kurotsuchi duduk dengan napas terengah-engah dan lututnya menapak di atas bumi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tatkala mengingat nama sosok yang menghilang itu. Nii Yugito. Ya, kita doakan saja agar Kurotsuchi tidak jatuh demam seperti atasannya.

.

.

.

Deidara yang baru membuka kasar pintu kamar rawat Sakura kini mengernyitkan dahi curiga pada apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara sekarang. Benar saja, posisi Gaara dan Sakura sangat mencurigakan kali ini. Sakura menganga kebingungan tatkala pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ itu menggenggam kedua lengan atasnya. Kemudian, tubuhnya seakan-akan merinding tatkala Gaara mengusap pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau berbuat sebodoh itu? Kau selalu bodoh."

TWICH

Dahi Sakura berkedut sebal akibat kalimat lembut Gaara. Ya, terlalu lembut hingga membuat Sakura praktis mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan kalau aku bodoh, huh?!" ujar Sakura sakratis. Gadis itu masih menatap Gaara _sewot_.

Gaara yang sempat terhempas ke belakang kini melangkah mendekat dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau bodoh karena kau selalu terlampau nekat, Sakura. Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku khawatir?"

Sakura sempat terkesiap mendengar kalimat itu. Benar juga, Sakura memang terbilang ceroboh dan nekat pada saat itu. Namun seketika dirinya berniat membantah, "Kalau aku yang bodoh, lalu kenapa kau jadi khawatir? Siapa dirimu hingga terlampau overprotectif begitu?"

JEGEEER

Bagaikan kilat petir yang menyambar sebagai latar belakang, balasan Sakura sukses membuat keheningan kembali menyelimuti suasana. Sejak awal Sakura memang tak mau mengkhawatirkan siapa pun. Jujur saja, membuat orang lain khawatir juga adalah hal yang membuat diri kita tidak nyaman, bukan?

Deidara yang terlalu bosan karena dua insan di hadapannya berselisih untuk hal sepele begini hanya menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, "Ck, kenapa kalian jadi seaneh ini, hm? Pakai logika saja, hm! Mungkin saja karena Gaara mencintaimu, Sakura, hm!"

SKAK MAT

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Kalian pernah nonton Cars 2 atau film atau cerita berbau detektif-detektifan atau mata-mata semacamnya? Di sana ada bom yang berupa logam kecil-kecil macam magnet yang bisa meledak. Itulah bom yang kupakai untuk mobil Neji. Maaf, tak tau namanya. *digampar*

Aku pernah baca di AFF kalau pistol punya level peluru berbeda-beda. Jadi itu alasan Itachi tak langsung mati; Gaara salah ambil pistol.

Serius, aku gak kepikiran soal nama bar yang tepat. Mau nanya ke grup Naruto langganan tapi lagi mau cepet karena kuota terbatas jadi mau gak mau pakai nama itu. Maaf kalau- ya pokoknya maafkan deh ya! X3

Berhubung aku berpikir ch ini banyak anehnya & bikin bingung, kalian bisa banjiri kotak review dengan pertanyaan kok. Sekalian, mau bilang makasih sama Bang Kise Ganteng, AkagamiShimura27, Hinamori Hikari, AkasaunaSs, & Josephine La Rose99 yang review ch lalu. Balasannya ada di PM kecuali anonim.

 **Pojok Respon:**

AkasaunaSs: Ini sudah lanjut. Maaf telat dan makasih reviewnya ^^

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
